Out of Time
by fey of the forest
Summary: BBC Merlin. A college student gets more than she bargained for during term. Appearing from nowhere in the middle of a legendary castle, what will everyone else think of her? Chapter 30 now up
1. Chapter 1

She landed in a heap in the middle of the castle courtyard, disrupting the training that was going on. Her bags with her, she picked herself up, took one look around and wondered what on Earth was happening. This wasn't college. And she definitely wasn't anywhere she knew. Not from her time anyway. Seeing what she'd disrupted, she panicked. She was surrounded by a good dozen or so armed guards, all wanting to test their steel in this stranger. Dragged to her feet by one of them, a blonde one, quite handsome, she was taken inside the fairytale castle to go before an important leader.

A few minutes earlier, everything had been going perfectly. No disruptions. Nothing out of place. Not a single thing wrong, but then she had appeared from out of nowhere, as if she'd been made out of the very air itself. She was a strange looking thing, that was for sure, and she seemed bewildered as she was taken before the King. Of course, she wouldn't last the week, not now she had just proven herself to be a sorceress.

"Where am I?" She asked, hoping to be told that it was all a dream and that she would wake up in the middle of one of her classes at any moment. No such luck it turned out.

"Surely you must know? No? Camelot." The youth in armour told her. She stared at him wide eyed. Yep, she was definitely dreaming. Either that or she was going mad. Taken before the King, her mind was a flurry of thoughts until she realised something. She could have laughed when she did just to stop herself crying. She was a very long way from home.

"No…no, no, no, no, no! I should not be here." she sighed as she was taken into a large room filled with nothing but two or three thrones at one end and various courtiers. Allowing herself to take a glance, she saw some that she recognised and many that she did not. Ah well, not as if it mattered anyway, she thought. It wasn't as if she'd get the chance to acquaint herself with any of them anyway.

"My lord king…" the knight explained. It clicked then. Camelot and king. It could have been Arthur, but the girl didn't think that this royal looking man would be the infamous Arthur. He didn't have Excalibur for a start, nor a round table.

"Uther? My liege, someone is coming… She will not rest until one dragon is dead." She said, wondering where on earth it had come from. It certainly hadn't been her voice, put it that way.

"A sorceress did you say?" The King whispered to the knight.

"Appeared from nowhere."

"Very well. You know the punishment." Upon hearing these words, the student's first instinct was to run and she struggled to break free. Running down the endless corridors, she found one door open and quickly went in, slamming the door behind her. She was chased, but those who had been chasing her ran straight past. She smiled slightly when she found that this room was the one where her possessions had been brought, not that they would do her much good, but was surprised to find that she was not alone. A woman with raven black hair stood smiling with a goblet in her hands. The girl was thirsty and had she not been then she wouldn't have taken it.

"Drink?"

"Please." Taking the offered cup, she drank much to the woman's amusement and when she had finished, the woman had simply gone. The student was soon to find out why. Her head began to swim and she tried to open the door to find it locked. She'd been tricked. She was about to cry out when she and the goblet fell to the floor…


	2. Chapter 2

**Right, I realise I didn't put this on first chapter so second chapter will do. **

**This is my first fanfic so sorry if there are any mistakes.**

**Also, this was written pre-Lancelot, so anything that has happened after that particular episode I have ignored.**

**Reviews equal love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of BBC Merlin except for my OC**

**Now, for chapter 2**

**Hope you enjoy**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Lying on the floor on the edge of consciousness, the past few moments caught up with her. Having landed in the middle of the courtyard narrowly avoiding impalement from one of the men's, (knights?, she didn't know), swords, she had felt rather dazed and confused, especially when she had looked around. The courtyard seemed to be part of a castle which itself seemed to have materialised from a fairytale. The corridors surrounding the open space seemed to be quiet with no sign of anyone else other than the group of young men wearing chain mail or some other kind of armour. In her present state, she couldn't tell whether her eyes were playing tricks on her. Actually, speaking of eyes… She took off her glasses and cleaned them on her top before putting them back on. Nope, she wasn't imagining things.

Brushing herself down, she was then helped to her feet by one of the youths. Taking a look at him, she found him not to be handsome, although that was a personal thing, with blue-ish eyes and short blonde hair. His tunic was red with a gold dragon emblazoned on it and she had an idea that she had seen the design before, but couldn't place where.

"Thank you." she smiled before turning to pick up her things only to find that the blonde man had not let go of her hand. In fact, he had tightened his grip. "What?"

"You are coming with me." He said before taking her across the courtyard. Her mind was a flurry of thoughts, wondering what was going to happen to her as they ascended a set of stairs. To her it all seemed like a dream but to him this was reality. She didn't have the time to appreciate the architecture or the artwork in the corridors, nor to realise that the windows were paned with glass. She was too busy wondering where she was. In fact, she asked herself, why didn't she find out?

So she asked and the answer that she got scared her slightly. Camelot? As in the legendary King Arthur's seat of power? In which case, she was at least a good 500 years in her past. She had read the legends when she was younger or when ill, but to now be in them… It was just too much for her to take in and she went into denial. She hadn't a clue as to how she had even got here, let alone how she was going to get back home. Her captor said nothing as their footsteps echoed down the corridors and she was somewhat surprised that they hadn't yet walked past someone. Wondering where they could be, she didn't have time to find out as they reached two heavy wooden doors. They were opened and the student began to feel slightly queasy. She put it down to her experience. In truth, not too far away a woman was watching and being mischievous. She had a message for Camelot's King, and she now had the perfect messenger.

The student was taken into the main hall which was very large both in width, length and height. She didn't think that she'd seen anything like it, but that didn't matter. Whilst the young man explained what had happened to the King, the girl allowed her eyes to wander around the hall, seeing many men and women dressed in fine clothes gathered. Courtiers, she guessed, and from their dress, she could start to put the pieces together in the puzzle to discover where in time she was exactly. Some of the courtiers looked vaguely familiar to her, but yet again she couldn't place them in her memory and there were many that she had no idea who they were. She knew though, deep down that there was no chance that she would get to know them either. Considering what she was about to here. She opened her mouth to speak, to ask for the chance to explain but different words came out of her lips, a voice spoke that wasn't hers. A warning, it seemed, but a riddle in itself. She didn't even have time to register what she had just said properly though as she heard of her accusation and punishment. Her first main instinct was to run and considering she didn't have many soldiers surrounding her, she quickly took to her heels. She only had a few seconds head start though and as she ran down the many unfamiliar corridors, getting herself lost in the process, she could sense herself being chased. Beginning to panic now, she tried opening the doors that she went past but only one was open.

Her watcher smiled as the girl entered the room, slamming the door shut behind her. The woman looked at the student who was now leaning on the door. Of course, her possessions had been brought to this room and the soldiers had left the door unlocked so it had been easy for her to slip in. In the short space of time between the men leaving and the girl appearing, she had managed to concoct a potion which was strong enough to make memories disappear and could potentially be fatal. Offering the goblet to the girl, she watched as the student drank before slipping back out of the door. Locking it, she grinned as she heard the sound of metal hit the stone floor.

And so, here she was, lying on the stone cold floor, her things just yards away and the goblet within her fingers grasp. She knew that there wasn't much chance of her being discovered anytime soon and even if she was, it would more than likely be too late. Laughing slightly as she realised that she had been at Camelot for less than an hour, she closed her eyes, wondering if she would ever open them again and if she did, would she see the fairytale castle or a classroom?


	3. Chapter 3

The guards struggled to keep hold of her, but it was no use. She escaped them. Somehow they had managed to relax their grip, although having a foot stood on and an elbow in the chest didn't really help matters. The rest of the court watched with amusement as the girl swiftly fled from the room, her words having gone ignored, for the time being at least. Uther looked up as the doors slammed shut and looked at the soldiers who were stood there dumbstruck.

"Where's the girl?" he asked, but he already knew the answer. She'd ran. Well, of course she had. Not many people actually accepted their fate without trying some form of escape, even if it's when their head is on the block.

"Well, what are you waiting for? After her! And ring the alarm. She's a dangerous sorceress. Who knows what chaos she can create? Go!"

The soldiers didn't think twice and as the alarm bells rang, every guard in the town started the search, checking passageways and rooms, secret doors and in every available hiding place. All soldiers were then sent on a search for the girl, but the youth who had first brought the girl up was hot on her heels. He could see her ahead dressed in that weird costume she had. He assumed it was something to do with her beliefs, but he made a mental note to ask her about them before she was killed. The adrenalin pumping through his veins as the bells rang loudly in his ears, he could see her not far away. It wouldn't be too long until he caught up with her, he was sure of it.

Hearing her footsteps ring out, he came to a cross roads in the corridors and looked all ways, only to find that she had disappeared. Of course, if she could just appear from nowhere then surely she could just vanish. That was if she was a sorceress, which she most probably was. Biting his lip, he made his decision and turned left, not knowing that she had turned right. As he went to the first room on the corridor, he felt like he was hunting, except he had no horse, he was indoors and he wasn't hunting deer nor game, he was hunting a girl, a criminal apparently. And this most definitely wasn't for sport.

Those few minutes spent going in the wrong direction could have been used to save her from her fate had he known what was taking place just a few rooms away, but he didn't know, so he couldn't save her. Searching the first room he came to, he found the door open and looked everywhere. Under the bed, in the curtained off area, in the wooden chest and even out of the window but of her, there was no sign. He did the same in the rest of the rooms on that corridor but got the same result. No sign of her. Going back to the junction in the corridors, he decided to do the other side, only to find that soldiers had done all of the rooms but one. It was locked and he had a good feeling that she may just be behind the door. But why hide inside the castle when there were more hiding places in the town where there was less of a chance of getting caught? Unless she hadn't had chance or she had got lost. After all, not everyone would know the castle like he did. Especially if it was their first time here.

Finding the key on his belt, he unlocked the door and tried to open it, but found it was stuck. There was nothing wrong with the lock or door itself, it was just wedged shut from the other side and by the sound of the thud, he guessed they had found who they were after. Or perhaps a victim who got in the way. Managing to slide it open just enough to fit himself through, he smiled slightly. Well, they'd found their quarry, but whether she was dead or alive was another matter entirely. Drawing his sword, he placed the blade to her mouth and removed it a moment later to find condensation on it. She was alive then. Good. He could find out the answer to his question then when she woke.

Rolling her to one side so that she was no longer blocking the doorway, he sent one of the guards to find his father and another to fetch the court physician. They'd know what to do. After all, you can't execute a magician if they were already dead, nor would it be just to execute an innocent person, even if they had literally appeared from out of thin air. Whilst he waited for either of them to arrive, he took time to take a proper look at her. A strange thing she was, both in appearance and in fashion. She seemed to be wearing boots tied with some kind of black string, trousers which were deep blue in colour but of a fabric new to him and a grey shirt with the image of some kind of wolf painted onto it. On top of the shirt she wore a jacket, black but with a hood attached and then there was the matter of her necklace. A dragon, silver sat atop a round white polished stone. Dragons were the Pendragon's symbol but surely she was not one of them? Then there was her face. She wore some kind of glass in metal frames on her eyes, the hooks hanging onto her ears, hidden by her brown curled hair. Except her hair wasn't' completely brown, there were also streaks of gold. Perhaps she was a sorceress, it would certainly explain things considering he knew of no tribe or culture who she could belong to.

The door opened and snapped him from his thoughts as the physician walked in, his young lodger following him, carrying various potions and medicines that he used to treat the sick. Whether his science and knowledge would be enough to cure her, he had no idea, but it was worth a try. Besides, if she died then she would save herself a crueller death by execution, although the blonde youth had an idea that beheading would be too kind an execution in his father's eyes.

"How long has she been here?"

"Not long. About half an hour at most."

"And you found her?"

"Yes. She has said and done nothing since we found her." The elderly physician knelt beside his patient, missing the chalice that was so close to her hand. The youth hadn't missed this and, for a reason even unbeknownst to him, he quickly hid it from sight.

"Your diagnosis?"

"She'll live, if she gets the right treatment."

"Very well, she will. The moment she recovers, mind you, let me know." The youth said as he got to his feet. " And don't let her out of your sight."

"As you wish sire." A stretcher made ready, the sorceress was carried up to the physicians chambers where she would be treated. Placed on the bed in the middle of the room, the physician started to do his work.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews. They equal love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of BBC Merlin, except for my OC**

**And fear not, she will be named in the next chapter**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaius mixed the ingredients together, as it said to in the open book on the table. Smelling the final result, he winced before going over to the sleeping person resting underneath the pile of blankets. Lifting her head slightly, he poured the remedy down her throat and waited until she had swallowed before letting her rest once more. A few days had passed by since her arrival at the castle and the events that had followed were still fresh in everyone's minds. Everyone was chatting about it both in court and in the town, trying to work out her true identity. Merlin came back each day and told Gaius the new gossip and stories that were being told. Gaius didn't believe many of them. They were mainly half truths and made from over active imaginations.

Checking the girl's pulse, he smiled slightly. Well, she was definitely improving. His medicine's must have been working. It was the only thing he could do really, considering she had no wounds apart from a few bruises from where she had fallen, and the odd graze here and there. Not much had happened those past few days. The elderly physician had stayed in his quarters, tending to the girl in his care, sending away the soldiers by the door, claiming that he would make sure that she wouldn't go anywhere. Hearing her groan in her sleep, he returned to his desk and sat down, picking up the open book on the table and beginning to see if he could find what he was looking for.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The cavern was dark and damp. She could barely see an arm's length in front of her, even with her lit torch held in her hand. However, although she could barely see, she could definitely hear something in the distance. Stopping as she felt herself come to a ledge, she felt along the rough, cold stone walls of the cavern before finding a bracket. Placing the lit torch in it, she saw a vast open space in front of her. A beating of large leathery wings and the clink of metal on stone could be heard and echoed off the walls. She had no idea why she was here, nor how she had found it, but here she was, having followed her feet. Waiting where she stood, a few long moments later he arrived.

His body double the size of a blue whale, his scales the colour of the green sea and his wings the length of two jumbo jets, the dragon perched himself on the rock in front of her whilst she looked around, seeming to not have noticed his arrival until she jumped. Calming her nerves a little, she spoke with the dragon but she could not hear, let alone make sense of, what she was saying, nor what his reply was. All she knew was that she could smell something burning and hear the cries of falling men above her. Leaving the cavern, she took the stairs two at a time and arrived at the entrance to the castle. Opening the doors and stepping out, she could not believe what she was seeing. Camelot was a battleground with knights, nobles and villagers fighting together as equals against a red dragon. Half of the town was still burning, the rest reduced to ash. The castle still stood, but she knew not of how long it would last.

The white dragon had managed to escape his gloomy prison with the help of a young warlock and was now flying in the skies above the kingdom, getting ready to fight the other dragon. It turned out that Uther had not managed to remove all dragons from his kingdom and now he would suffer the consequence. Dragon fought dragon but as they did so, more innocent people were killed and the castle began to crumble. Reduced to rubble, the dragons took to the skies once more, continuing their fiery duel but only one would win. The red dragon fell to the earth dead. Evil had been vanquished once more.

A woman wandered through the smouldering ruins of Camelot, seeing if she could find the one she was looking for. Everyone else had long since fled. Those who had been lucky to survive that is. Those that hadn't were now either ash or buried beneath the remains of the town. A cool breeze spread the smoke across the country and the woman with the dark hair smiled cruelly as she found her quarry. He still lived, but barely and she could sense his son searching for him. Dragging the king to his feet, she drew her dagger and with a look of pure venom, she waited for her accomplice to finish off his son whilst she dispatched the father.

The girl saw the knight dressed in the tattered colours of Camelot and smiled. Picking up a sword from the rubble, the two began the dance of Death, each knowing that only one of them would survive. They fought long and hard, each thinking that they had gained the upper ground but both then losing it to the other. However, as the sun began to set in the East, the knight fell to the ground, dead. Uther, having seen this cried out before, with a smile of vengeance, the woman sent him to join his son. The woman then disappeared whilst the girl removed the helmet of her opponent. Revealing the blonde hair and the dull, lifeless blue eyes of Camelot's heir, she immediately realised what she had done.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shaking with fear and feeling absolutely terrified, she opened her eyes…


	5. Chapter 5

The dream still all too clear in her memory, she sat up, clasping her hoodie tight around her. Taking a few deep breaths to calm herself, she kept telling herself in her mind that it had all just been a dream. Just a dream and nothing more. Trying desperately to take her mind off the images of a dead Prince, she took in her surroundings, although her vision was blurred through the lack of her glasses. She felt around the base of the bed for a minute until her hands clasped around a familiar shape and, smiling, she put them on. That was better. Now she could have a proper look around.

The room she was in was circular, so that ruled out both college and home. Racking her brains, she had a vague recollection of what had happened before she closed her eyes and so, as she was in Camelot, she guessed that this was one of the castle towers. Locked In a tower. Perhaps she was to be a prisoner after all. The walls were filled with bookcases and each shelf was filled with leather bound books, some of them new, some of them old. There was also a staircase which led up to a landing which housed another bookcase and a door which, she assumed, led off to another room. From her bed she could see one or two tables, one of which was filled with piles of books and various herbs, ointments and potions. At first she had believed that she was alone until her eyes rested on an older man with grey hair and kind eyes looking up from the table. Her first thought was that he was her jailer, but she smiled weakly at him anyway as she realised that she'd seen him earlier, in the court when she'd first arrived. She opened her mouth to ask him what was going on, but she found that nothing came out. Slumping back against the bed, she sighed silently. It seemed she had lost her voice.

The older man in question watched as she scrambled around for her spectacles and took in her surroundings with curious wide eyes after springing to life. She must have had a bad dream considering she'd had to calm herself down and now tried to distract herself. She then seemed to notice him and he smiled back at her, realising that she'd lost the ability to speak. She'd get it back soon enough, he knew that much, but for now she could always mime or write down what she wanted to say. Looking around for pen and ink, he noticed the door open to reveal Merlin who was carrying the girl's bag. Looking at him quizzically whilst the girl looked at the newcomer, Merlin walked over to Gaius, placing the bag by the bed.

"Arthur wants us to identify anything magic in there." the boy explained whilst the girl scrabbled through her things before smiling when she found a pad of paper and a pencil. Taking out her mp3 player and mobile phone as well and putting them in her pockets, she then started to write down something.

"No one better than us then for that." Gaius smiled.

"So, is she awake?"

"She is."

"Then shall I go and tell Arthur?"

"I suppose you must." Seeing Merlin leave, he then turned back to his patient, who was holding up a note which appeared to say 'thank you'.

"You're quite welcome." She appeared to write something else then.

'_Where am I?' _Her mind was still fuzzy and she couldn't trust it at this moment in time.

"Camelot. Well, to be more exact, the court physician's chambers in one of the castle's towers. I'm Gaius, the court physician. And you are?" She hesitated for a moment, wondering what to write down before writing something else.

'_A person very far from home it seems. What century is this?' She needed to know just how far exactly she was from home, but in time, not distance._

"Fifth." Gaius replied, a bit perplexed. Perhaps her mind was muddled. It wasn't unusual after being drugged. "Now, I meant your name."

'_It's' _she wrote before racking her brains trying to remember her own name. It took her a few moments before remembering. '_Alethea'_.

As the door swung open, she dropped the pencil in surprise and bent over to retrieve it as the boy and the blonde haired youth from her dream walked in. Immediately frozen with fear, she grabbed hold of the pencil before sitting back on the bed. Placing paper and pencil beside her, she looked at the newcomer. This was the man she had killed in her dream. This was the heir to the throne of Camelot. The one they called Arthur Pendragon.


	6. Chapter 6

Arthur Pendragon, only son of Uther and only heir to Camelot's throne, sat on the edge of his bed, studying the goblet in his hands. The past few days had been spent like any other. Looking after his people, training the warriors, searching out magic and attending court. Just like any ordinary few days, except for the fact that the sorceress was in their midst's. Naturally, Arthur's father wanted her executed. She was a sorceress, he said, and had proved this when she had appeared from nowhere. If he had it his way then the girl would be dead and buried already. However that wouldn't be possible until she had been trialled, and that wouldn't be possible until she had recovered. Of course, they could try her in her absence but that wouldn't be fair and it would probably destroy Camelot's reputation across the country. No, it would be better to wait for her to recover and then sort things out. After all, what

would happen if she was innocent? Arthur had argued the night they'd found her, but his father would have none of it.

Arthur had himself gone through the girl's possessions just that afternoon but although having found so many unusual things, he could not identify them, nor could he make much sense of them. There were what seemed to be books with removable pages and equipment that had no purpose, or at least none that Arthur knew of. Then there was her coat. A long heavy woollen coat with golden coloured buttons. Nothing in her pockets but the label inside it made no sense. It was to be washed at some temperature and there were tiny symbols that he could make no sense of. Whatever, it seemed to fit him and was warm enough when he tried it on. He'd keep it safe for now, he'd told himself, but of course that was only an excuse to keep it for himself.

He'd sent the bag with Merlin for Gaius to have a look through. He seemed to have experience with science and magic so he'd do a much better job at identifying what was magic and what was not than Arthur. So, after Merlin had left, Arthur had picked up the goblet from it's hiding place underneath his bed and took a proper look at it. He still had no idea what had possessed him to take it, let alone hide it from anyone, but what he did know was that every time he looked at it, he was reminded that magic could be found in all forms and in all people. He didn't even know how the sorceress had collapsed, but if the goblet had anything to do with it, it seemed that Camelot had had a helping hand in her capture. For that, Arthur wasn't going to complain.

The silver goblet was like no other he had seen before. The foot of the goblet was decorated to resemble a tree with it's branches attaching the body to it. The gnarled bark seemed to be hiding something and on closer inspection, Arthur discovered many different magical creatures. There were numerous tiny winged beings flying between branches and roots and at the base were griffins, dragons and one single unicorn. On the body of the goblet, in between the up reaching branches, there was a castle engraved into the silver. The castle seemed very familiar to Arthur, and so it should have done because it was Camelot. The sun's rays beat down onto the kingdom with more winged beings flying in the silver sky. The eyes of each creature were small jewels embedded into the silver and Arthur marvelled at the craftsmanship. It must have taken a very talented silversmith a long time and a lot of patience to make this. It must have cost the owner a fortune for it to be made, which begged the question: where had the girl gotten hold of it? As she a thief as well?

He didn't have much time to dwell on it though for Merlin walked straight in, forgetting to knock. Arthur immediately shoved the goblet back into it's hiding place before looking at his servant. He'd only sent him away a few minutes ago. What had sent him back so quickly?

"What have I told you about knocking?" he growled at his servant.

"Sorry sire. I won't do it again, but I thought you'd like to know. It's the sorceress. She's awake." And suddenly Arthur wasn't that angry at his servant. There had been a good reason for forgetting to knock, and Arthur could forgive him that one time, couldn't he?

"Well, what are you waiting for?" snapped the young Pendragon as he stepped out into the corridor. Letting Merlin lead the way, they quickly advanced to Gaius' chambers. Wondering what state the girl would be in, Arthur began to think of the questions he'd ask her. Of course he'd interrogated prisoners and sorcerers before, but less women and much more less sorceresses. The sun was still high in the sky, making it around midday so that left all afternoon and most of the evening to talk to the girl. The courtyard was practically empty except for a few servants darting between rooms and some of the younger trainees getting in some extra practice. Well, it was quite a nice day and the training would do them good.

Reaching the bottom of the staircase to Gaius' chamber, Arthur overtook Merlin and took the steps two at a time. Swinging open the door, Arthur wrinkled his nose at the stench of herbs, chemicals and illness before walking in, Merlin close behind him. The girl seemed to turn even paler than she was and dropped her things in surprise. Walking steadily over, Arthur snatched up the paper she'd written on and read.

'_Where am I?' _

'_A person very far from home it seems. What century is this?' _

'_It's Alethea'_.

It didn't seem to make much sense, or at least the second one didn't. Of course she'd be far from home but to ask about which century she was in? Surely she would know the year, but obviously she didn't. So her name was Alethea. Well, it would make it easier to refer to her. Girl was just too general and sorceress too accusing. Seeing her cast her eyes down, he noticed that she seemed to be afraid, even when he handed her the paper back and pulled up a chair to sit opposite her.

"Alethea, that's your name isn't it?" he asked softly. She was scared and Arthur had decided that by just talking to her softly he would find more out about her than by scaring her even more. She didn't seem to reply but just nodded ever so slightly but Arthur didn't see it.

"Speak up girl." He snapped but Alethea looked up and pointed to her throat, shaking her head.

"I'm afraid that as a side effect she has temporarily lost her voice." Gaius explained.

"And have you got anything that may help her to retrieve it?" The physician just shook his head. "Very well." At least Alethea was literate. This way he could cut out most of the wait and wouldn't have to decipher her sign language.

"Right, Alethea, I have a few questions I need you to answer me. First one: where are you from?"

' _I can not remember the name of my town.' _she wrote.

"You cannot?"

'_No.' _Arthur looked to Gaius then.

"Another side effect?"

"I'm afraid so sire."

"Then I won't find out anything of use today." He said, rubbing his hand over his face. "Can you remember anything?"

'Only dreams and a faint memory of what happened when I arrived.' she quickly wrote down before showing it to him. Seeing his face, she added 'sorry' which only made Arthur smile ever so slightly. Turning to the physician, he got to his feet and turned his back on Alethea.

"If and when she recovers her memory or voice, or even both, you are to let me know immediately." he told them both. "Now, Merlin, you're to come with me. I have some jobs for you to do."

With that, both teenage boys left the room whilst Gaius and Alethea looked on. Alethea took her pad and pen and started to write down all that she could remember, but soon turned to doodling random pictures whilst Gaius unzipped her bag and started to see if there was anything he could identify, let alone if it was magic or not.


	7. Chapter 7

Her nerves had finally calmed themselves down now. Having been subjected to questions that she couldn't answer, let alone even if she had her voice, by someone important, she had been scared. After all, this youth was the one she had killed in her dream and even if it had only just been a dream, it had knocked her for six. To have just woken up in a strange place to find yourself being looked after by strange people was enough to scare and confuse anyone. She'd let the youth read what she'd written and smiled a little when she saw him looking rather confused. At least without her voice it gave her the chance to listen and to take in more.

The youth who was now sat opposite her was wearing a brown shirt with a red jacket made of some expensive material. Around his waist was a brown leather belt attached to which was a rather fine sword. His trousers were a denim blue, even though they didn't have denim back then and his boots again were brown. He had short blonde hair which shone almost like a halo with the sunlight behind it and he had the bluest eyes that she had ever seen. He wasn't particularly handsome in her opinion, but nor was he ugly. He was kind on the eyes and that was all that mattered to her. After all, she didn't want to be blinded by his looks now, did she?

Jumping at the question, she mimed having lost her voice but he didn't seem to understand. Gaius stepped in for her there and she then wrote something down in reply to his next few questions. She could detect the youth's annoyance by his body language and she felt rather sorry for him. It couldn't be easy for him to have such a troublesome prisoner who couldn't speak. Thing was, she had so many questions which couldn't be answered because she had no time to write them all down. Looking back up she noticed that the two youths had gone so she settled back down on the bed, sitting with her knees folded and decided to start to write what she remembered.

The list, at the end of fifteen minutes comprised of:

Room with lots of desks

Town

Roads

Bridges

River

Houses- lots of

People

Shops

That could be anywhere, she sighed. She kept remembering only fractions of things which were like random pieces of a jigsaw puzzle that wouldn't fit together. There were too many pieces missing. However, after completing her list, Alethea turned to doodling random pictures of badly drawn castles, shields, swords and other random symbols. There were even little people drawn in between the lines. Smiling a little as she filled in the page, she decided she was bored. She may have only been awake for an hour or so but if she stayed in that bed any longer then she would probably scream… If she had a voice that was.

Getting to her feet (surprisingly easier than she thought it would be), she took a few small steps over to where Gaius was. The physician seemed to be taking great interest in her things and she had to smile. There were no clothes in there, nor many books, but she did have one or two textbooks and a few folders plus her keys, money and her lunch… Actually, that would have gone off by now and judging by the look that Gaius shot her, she knew he'd found her mouldy sandwiches. They were immediately gotten rid of. However, her drink was also in there and as Gaius pulled out the bottle of Summer Fruits, she took it from him and opened the top before gulping it down. Glad of the refreshment, she gave Gaius a smile.

Deciding to leave the physician puzzling over what her various items were (she'd thought of writing down what they were but had decided to let him make his own decision), she took a walk around the room. Slowly but steadily she made her way over to the table covered with various scientific instruments and smiled. She may not have had science recently but she could soon name some of the objects like the beakers and the pestle& mortar. There were tubes of various coloured liquids everywhere and as she moved down the desk, she came to one of the open books. Bending slightly to have a proper look at it, she admired the penmanship of the author and the skill of the illustrator. She could just about pick out words but couldn't understand them because they were in a different language. Latin, she guessed, and that was only because she'd picked up a little from books she'd read or from lessons or things she'd watched. Turning the page carefully, she found that she recognised the next picture as that of a Griffin, apparently a mythical creature. However, as she thought, she began to wonder if it really was a magical creature or not. Actually, what creatures were classed as magical or not? She decided she'd ask when she had her voice back.

Turning the page back, she walked over to the window and peered out over the town. From her view point, the houses looked like matchboxes and the people were only dots moving from one place to the next. A horse and rider rode out of Camelot towards his destination whilst a few boys were messing around in the market square. Behind Camelot was a large forest, standing ancient and proud and seemed to whisper for people to come and hear the secrets of the trees. The skies were clear of clouds and was a pale blue colour. Birds flew in groups creating patterns in the sky which were admired only by the few who noticed them. Alethea thought she had never seen nor would see anything like this ever again in her lifetime, which would be relatively short if she was right in what she was thinking. Turning back to Gaius, she picked up her pad and pen once more.

'_Who was our visitor?'_

"Arthur, son of Camelot's King." Gaius told her after a few moments. It had taken him that long to notice she'd written anything.

'_So, his questions… I'm to stand trial, aren't I?'_

"Stand trial? Once you are better, yes."

'_And what charge?' _She needed to be sure

"Sorcery and witchcraft."

'_They're basically the same thing._' she wrote quickly. So there was no hope for her then. _'And the punishment?'_

"If they find you guilty…"

'_They will'_

"If they find you guilty, you will die." He decided to ignore what she'd just wrote

'_How?'_

"Beheaded. But it won't come to that."

'_How do you know?'_

"I just do. Trust me, it won't get to the point of you dying. I'm going to make sure of that."

'_Thanks.' _she returned his smile before going back to the window, deciding it was better watching the world go by than dwelling on her fate. Watching people come and go, she distracted herself by thinking about what they would be doing or where they were going to. Simple enough, but it kept her mind off the one thing she dreaded. Her trial.


	8. Chapter 8

Two or three more days had been and gone. Alethea had no idea exactly as to just how much time passed because she hadn't a clue as to time whilst stuck in the physician's chambers. Her voice still hadn't come back even though she'd tried each and every remedy Gaius had given her and she tended to while away the time by watching the comings and goings of the castle through the window. It had become a favourite spot for her to sit even when there was nothing to be seen or when it was dark. Her voice still escaped her and her head was buzzing with questions although she had near enough run out of paper after trying to write down everything she wanted to know. Curse her for being curious.

She was bored. Not many people were about even though it was mid morning and she had nothing else to do. Gaius was still reading through her folders, seeming entranced by the notes she had written. He still hadn't a clue as to whether they proved her guilty or not, but Alethea didn't mind. The longer he took in deciding, the more time she had to live and to think about her trial. That was going to be inevitable, she was certain, as was her death, but would she get an early grave or not?

Gaius looked up from one of the folders then and their eyes met. She knew that he could tell she was bored and hoped he might suggest something. She just needed something to do, and to be honest, she wouldn't mind a breath of fresh air. She felt like a caged animal in here. Looking around and finding her boots, she thought she might polish them, but Gaius seemed to take this as wanting to go out.

"Want some fresh air?" He asked, knowing her answer. "Very well then."

"Not dressed like that she doesn't." said Merlin as he walked in. Alethea looked at what she was wearing and agreed. To go out dressed in jeans and a t-shirt where these hadn't yet been invented was like suicide.

"Sp what are we going to do?" Gaius asked

"Leave it to me." said Merlin smiling, before he quickly left. Alethea laughed slightly, guessing what he was going to get.

A few minutes later, Merlin arrived with two young ladies in tow. Guessing that one of them was important from the way she was dressed, Alethea jumped down from the window and did a small curtsey, like she'd seen on TV back at home. The girl with the black hair smiled before turning to her friend who was carrying one or two dresses. Alethea felt like a piece of meat in the butchers being inspected for quality as the two women looked at her with curious eyes. No one had ever seen someone like her, Alethea knew that much, but what would their reaction be if they saw her home with its noise and its fashion? The shock could near enough kill them both.

"Gwen, give her the dresses. She can go and try them on in there." Said the dark haired girl. Gwen handed Alethea the dresses and turned back to Merlin who was looking rather happy with himself. Going up the stairs to the room, Alethea shut the door.

This room was even messier than the other one, she decided, and guessed it to be Merlin's room. Laughing at the state of the bed, she took off her t shirt and put on the first dress. This one was a burgundy red, the colour of wine and made of cotton or a cotton like material. It was simply cut with no decoration and as Alethea looked down at herself, she smiled a little. It was gorgeous. Stepping outside to see what the others thought of it, she was met with compliments until she was told to try the other one on. This was plainer and made of a coarser material than the red one and was a plain blue. It was still nice but Alethea knew which one she preferred. Stepping outside once more, she walked down the steps.

"It suits you." said Gwen.

"And it's the perfect fit, don't you think Merlin?" the dark haired girl asked, a smile tugging at her lips.

"It is." the boy agreed. "Although why you should be asking my opinion Morgana, I have no idea."

"Very well, I shall leave you to it. Let Gwen know if there is anything else she will require." the lady called Morgana answered. Alethea smiled as they left before going back into Merlin's room and neatly folding the clothes. Taking them downstairs and placing them with her bag, she gave a look of thanks before putting on her boots. Having laced them up, she turned to Gaius and Merlin.

Getting past the guards had been easy enough, considering they'd told them that the walk was to get her voice back. She had been given a spare cloak considering the disappearance of her coat and Gaius and Merlin were now giving her a tour of Camelot, keeping a close eye on her always. They didn't want to let her escape now after everything else they'd done. Alethea enjoyed every moment of it, except for the smells and some of the sights. She didn't like to see anyone suffer and quite frankly, not many people in Camelot suffered, but the sight of children half hungry and sick people lying in their beds, it had just caused her to think about how fortunate she was at home. Her memory was recovering little by little now as she walked around. A flash of college, a car here and there and a memory of one Christmas kept playing themselves in her head.

"And that's about it. I would show you around the castle except…"

I know, I know, she thought, that would only be giving the enemy an advantage. She shrugged indifferently to show that she didn't mind, although actually, she would have loved to get a proper look at the legendary castle. Instead, they ended up walking into the courtyard, having to go around the training that was taking place. Alethea looked at the young men whose armour shone brightly in the sunlight and watched, amazed at how quickly they could move and how skilled they were with sword and shield. She decided she wouldn't want to have to face one of them in battle.

Stopping a little way behind the physician and his accomplice, she leant on one of the walls and watched the training for a bit, seeing the Prince lead them. She was somewhat hypnotised by the co ordination of the men and managed to break her eyes away to have a look around the castle from the outside. It was pretty tall with glass windows (glass? She could be wrong although the Romans did have glass, she thought) and looked rather magnificent. The walls were made of a stone very much similar to lime or sandstone and the roofs were tiled in blue slate. Only the best materials for such a building. That didn't surprise her. There were some steps leading inside at the other end of the courtyard and a balcony from up top where Alethea glimpsed a movement. Blinking, she looked again to see no one. Thinking she was imagining things, she discovered she wasn't when a figure appeared on the balcony with some sort of weapon in his hands. Intrigued, she saw his aim and immediately knew what was about to happen if she didn't do something.

No one else seemed to notice the figure and Alethea knew she had to act quickly to save him. She would have cried out if she had her voice back but she didn't. Not yet. Looking around, she found no way of getting up to the balcony in time nor of any way to warn him. Merlin and Gaius had wandered on a bit and adrenalin now rushed threw Alethea's veins. She had to do something, and do something now. Opening her mouth, she tried to shout a warning but all that came out was a whisper. Gulping, she tried again, this time successfully.

"Get down!" She shouted to no one in particular and as a result everyone ignored her. Sighing, she spurred her legs into motion and ran across the courtyard, just as the figure let the arrow fly…


	9. Chapter 9

Two days had passed since he'd seen the girl sorceress. He'd returned to his room that evening and sat in bed trying to work out how exactly he was going to tell his father. Oh, hello Dad, yeah, the girls awake but thing is…She has no voice and memory. Because of course Uther would react well to that. As if. What planet was Arthur on?

If Arthur had it his way, he'd wait until the girl, Alethea, he corrected himself, had gained both voice and memory before even starting to think about putting her on trial. His father wouldn't even dare to let the thought cross his mind, let alone put it into practise. Arthur was willing to wait, his father wasn't.

After a restless night, Arthur dragged himself from bed, stood in front of the window and washed his face in the basin of water. Looking out on to his future kingdom, he smiled slightly. It looked like the perfect day to go hunting. Quickly dressing in his hunting gear, he sent for Merlin before running down the stairs to breakfast where he found his father waiting for him. Obviously he'd heard the news about Alethea. Filling up his plate, Arthur had a spot of breakfast before turning to his father, having noticed that he was staring at the prince.

"The sorceress has woken, hasn't she?"

"Yes father."

"And you thought not to tell me because…?"

"I forgot."

"You forgot? She's a dangerous magician. She could cause the fall of Camelot with just a few words."

"father, she can not do that yet."

"And for what reason?"

"She has… She's lost her voice."

"No voice? She cannot write either?"

"She can, but she has no memory and I've found nothing out except for her name."

"She lies. She has her voice and memory but is lying so she has more time to plan her revenge and her escape."

"She tells the truth."

"And how do you know?"

"I…" Arthur paused for a moment. How exactly did he know? "I just do."

"She's already bewitched you. Order her trial for tomorrow." Arthur knew he'd just given his father the perfect excuse.

"But father…"

"No objections."

"You would already have her guilty without proof! Just give me 2 days to give you that proof, and prove her inn…" he caught the glare Uther cast him "To prove her guilt."

"2 days?"

"Just two days."

"Very well then. You have them, but she stands trial whether she has regained her voice and memory or not. Got that?"

"Yes father." And with that, Arthur had left his father, found some of his men and Merlin at the stables and went hunting.

It was surprising at just how many tensions and stresses could be lost by killing animals. He'd brought back to Camelot some deer and also a wild boar much to his fathers amazement. At least that would take his mind off Alethea's trial. Arthur was hoping that the longer the time he had, the better the chance that he could prove Alethea innocent, not of course that that was likely to happen. After all, she had literally appeared from nowhere wearing strange clothes. There couldn't be any other explanation for it other than magic, could there?

The next day, one day before the trial, Arthur decided to give his men a spot of training. Ever since two of the guards had let the girl get the better of them, Arthur hadn't heard the end of it and so, his guards hadn't either. More training was fitted into the day and Arthur looked at the assembled men in front of him. If he kept it up then these would be future knights of Camelot, protecting the realm from any and every danger thrown at it. Therefore, the better trained they were, the safer the kingdom.

"Right, we'll start from where we left off. Remember the technique with the sword, don't let your guard down. Attack with the blade, defend with the shield, and watch your footwork. You don't want to be tripping up in battle." he told them, walking around and complimenting those who were doing the move perfectly. As he walked, he caught sight of three people cutting across the courtyard. Merlin and Gaius in their usual wear but there was someone walking a little way behind them before she stopped. Arthur had to take a second look then because he couldn't believe his eyes. There, stood in a dull blue dress, was Alethea. He hadn't recognised her because of the dress. Last time he'd seen her she was in strange clothes. Funny thing was, she seemed to suit wearing the dress perfectly.

He smiled at her before walking back around his men. She hadn't noticed him and had seemed distracted. Well, she would still be confused. Arthur wondered if she knew of her trial yet. He hadn't told Merlin but he knew he'd have to tell her some time soon. He decided to tell her after he'd finished the training and then go back to Gaius's chambers to see what he'd discovered. That was the plan at least.

He heard the voice and looked around confused, thinking that her warning was aimed at someone else. No one responded of course as she hadn't specified who should get down, although Arthur began to wonder what she'd seen. Looking around, he saw it too little too late and stood planted to the spot. That was, until something collided with him and sent him flying to the ground. Hitting it with a dull thud, he looked up to see that that something was a someone. That someone was Alethea.

"What the…?" He asked, trying to push her off him.

"Not yet." A whoosh of air flew past and Arthur looked at her confused before deciding that he wasn't going to stay like this any longer. It wasn't proper for a girl to be on top of him in the middle of the courtyard, even if she had just saved his life, seeing the arrow stuck in the ground, still quivering.

"Sorry sire." She apologised then, landing on the ground beside him. Arthur immediately called for the would be assassin to be found and captured before taking another look at the arrow which was just an inch from his neck. That had been close. Too close for comfort.

"Erm…No need to apologise. No harm done. And I believe I owe you my life."

"Don't worry about it sire." Alethea said quietly before slowly getting to her feet. Arthur got up first and brushed himself down before holding his hand out to help her up. She took one look at it, smiled and took it.

"Good, good. And you've gained your voice back I see?"

"Only just. Is there something you wish to tell me sire?" she asked in a way that only she could, or that's how Arthur saw it.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because otherwise you'd be finding that man with your men." she said.

"Ah, good point. There is actually. Your trial is to be tomorrow. At noon."

"Where will it be?" she asked quietly, and Arthur saw she looked quite crestfallen.

"The Great Hall. Merlin will show you the way. Now, I'm afraid I'm going to have to leave you now. Are you alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be sire?" she smiled and watched as he ran off to join his men. Arthur could tell she'd known what was coming and began to wonder whether what his father had said was true. Had she bewitched him already?


	10. Chapter 10

She sprang into action, her legs going as fast as they could just as the arrow flew across the courtyard. It was a wonder she didn't trip as these dresses, she noted, were not particularly easy to run in. Running towards him, she knocked him to the ground just in time. Instantly realising that she'd just knocked down one of her captors, she wondered whether this would count against her later on.

"What the…?" He asked, trying to push her off him. She smiled and wouldn't let him move. It wasn't yet safe. But when the arrow landed just inches away, she let him move. After all, she couldn't have stayed there all day now, could she? Apologising to him, she smiled slightly as she realised that she had just probably saved the future King's life. Well, she'd never classed herself as that brave but obviously this proved she was braver than she had originally thought. As she got to her feet, she found that Arthur was holding out his hand for her to take and she hesitated for a moment. Should she take it? Mind you, he may find offence if she didn't, so she took it and smiled her thanks as she was helped to her feet.

"Good, good. And you've gained your voice back I see?"

"Only just. Is there something you wish to tell me sire?" Alethea asked, trying to hide the amusement in her voice. After all, surely he should be chasing after his potential killer, not standing there talking with a girl of no consequence. Yet he had stayed. Why?

"Why do you ask?"

"Because otherwise you'd be finding that man with your men." she said.

"Ah, good point. There is actually. Your trial is to be tomorrow. At noon."

"Where will it be?" she asked quietly, for she knew that this had been coming but she hadn't thought it would be so soon. Her heart sank as she realised that for her trial to be the next day then she would probably be signing her own death sentence.

"The Great Hall. Merlin will show you the way. Now, I'm afraid I'm going to have to leave you now. Are you alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be sire?" she smiled, wondering why he would concern himself with her. After all, was she not a criminal? A sorceress who practised dangerous magic? But there had been something in his manner. He hadn't stood to attention or in authority like he had done when she had first met him. No, he had seemed somewhat more relaxed, but why? She had saved his life, yes, but surely there was something else in his manner. She gave up as she watched him run to join his men whilst she quickly caught up with Gaius and Merlin who had seen the whole thing.

"You have your voice back?"

"It would seem so Gaius. Now I can thank you properly for looking after me. And also to Merlin for getting me those dresses. In fact, thank you both, for everything."

"You're welcome. Now, what did Arthur say to you?"

"I…I am to be trialled tomorrow." she sighed, looking away as they continued to walk along the endless corridors of Camelot castle. They all looked the same in Alethea's opinion and she decided that it was probably very easy to get lost in.

"So soon?" she simply nodded and nothing more was said as they walked up the stairs to the physician's quarters. It was here that Alethea took to the seat by the window and took a look at the grazes on her hands. Smiling slightly at the reminder of what had just happened, she wondered if it would count in favour of her in her trial. Staring blankly at the sky, she saw the dark clouds in the distance and wondered whether it was a sign of things to come.

The sun was beginning to set and turned the pale blue sky into an artist's palette of reds, oranges and golds. The sun set cast a warm glow over the kingdom of Camelot and Alethea wondered if she would see another beautiful sight such as this again or if she would survive to see another. Then, as the sun fell beneath the horizon, the full moon rose, shining bright against a background of a soft black. The stars seemed to shine like diamonds and Alethea marvelled at the sight. To the inhabitants of Camelot it was just the night sky, to her it was a sight to look at. That was the thing with living in the modern day town. The street lights took away the beauty and brightness of the stars.

She only left her seat for a simple meal and didn't talk much, just listened to her two hosts talk about things of little consequence. Thing was, as she sat there, her mind wandered to that of her trial the next day and she wondered just exactly what it would entail. She was about to ask when she was interrupted by a knock on the door. Wondering who it would be at this time of night, although it was only mid evening (the candles seemed to make it feel a lot later) Alethea watched Merlin open the door and couldn't believe her eyes when she saw their visitor. Averting her eyes almost instantly, she moved back to the window, her back to the rest of the room.

"What can we do for you sire?"

"A word with the girl. Have you explained about the trial to her?"

"No sire."

"Oh" There was something in the way that Arthur said that, Alethea thought, that suggested he had been expecting that answer. It was almost as if he wanted to explain the trial to her himself. She wasn't going to complain though. She wanted to know if he was alright after the earlier incident considering she had knocked him to the ground with full force. "Where is she?"

"By the window sire."

Alethea only turned around when she felt his presence near her and smiled slightly as she noticed his ruffled hair and general dishevelled appearance. It was almost as if he'd just come from chasing criminals and yet he somehow remained his majesty and kept his handsomeness (not that he was handsome in Alethea's eyes, just… good to look at. Kind on the eyes shall we say.).

"Did you manage to catch him sire?" It took Arthur a minute to register the question.

"We did."

"What will happen to him?"

"He's dead."

"Oh." There was an awkward silence for a moment or two.

"So, anyway, your trial tomorrow. This is how it's going to work. You'll be brought before the court where your charges will be read and evidence given. You'll be asked some questions and we want to be told the truth."

"Of course sire."

"Then, court will decide your fate and punishment if you are found guilty. Whilst the court reaches the decision you'll be taken out of the room but brought back in to hear your sentence."

"And then?"

"You will be freed if innocent but if guilty you will await punishment in the dungeons."

"And what are the charges against me sire?" she asked, still not daring to meet his gaze for she feared what she might see. Contempt? Hatred? Pity? Whatever it was, she didn't want to know.

"Sorcery and practising magic."

"Then I am more than likely going to be found guilty." she murmured but Arthur heard her.

"It will be a fair trial."

"Sire, the evidence is against me. This is an age where sorcerers are executed and I am but a girl. Do you really think that I will be listened to? And even if anyone does listen, they won't believe me. Sire, I am a girl from another place and I am surrounded by strange things and yet to you and your people I am strange and new. I am out of my depth and yet… Yet because of it I am probably going to die." she sighed, looking away and feeling her eyes water.

"Have hope. There is a chance you'll be found innocent."

"Yes, but it's a very small chance."

"Have faith."

"How can I, sire? How can I have faith when I have heard what this kingdom does to someone who is even slightly associated with a person who practises magic? Surely you know that the evidence is against me. In fact, tonight is probably my last night of freedom, and I so wished I could have done all the things I'd said I'd do." she sighed. She didn't know why she was pouring all of this out to Arthur but perhaps it was the fact that she needed some comfort and some hope. Perhaps if he saw she was just another person with feelings and saw how scared she was…

"Alethea, the truth will out, you'll see. But, I may not know what will happen tomorrow but I need to tell you something…" She looked up at him as he took one of her hands, wincing a little as he touched one of the grazes. "I need to thank you for saving my life earlier. I can assure you that that is one thing I won't forget."

"Thank you sire. But there is one thing I need to ask you… Did I hurt you earlier?"

"No. In fact, I think you knocked some sense into me." the Prince smiled before turning and leaving but not before Alethea had caught the look of sadness on his face. It was obvious that he knew what would happen the next day and Alethea knew she was right not to have much hope or faith. One gaze told her all she needed to know. Turning back to the window, head leaning against the glass, she closed her weary eyes, telling herself it was only for a moment.


	11. Chapter 11

Merlin watched as Arthur spoke to Alethea, hearing what she'd said and saw the tears in her eyes. Merlin knew as much as Arthur and Alethea did that she had no chance in tomorrows trial. It was hard enough for Merlin to see a girl be killed but to see one of his own kind… And yet he couldn't do much about it. He was only a servant boy. Nothing more. Seeing Arthur leave, he made to go over to Alethea to talk to her but found she was asleep. Smiling slightly, he grabbed a blanket and pillow from the bed and placed it on the ground where she had fallen.

Sitting beside her, he didn't allow himself to fall asleep that night. For one he was watching over her to see that she didn't escape, and two, he couldn't sleep. His mind was a mixture of thoughts and he was trying to think of a way to save her from the executioner's block. In fact, about half an hour after Arthur had left, Merlin jumped to his feet and ran towards his master's room as quickly as he could. Knocking on the door, he walked straight in to find Arthur sat on the edge of his bed, staring at a silver goblet on the table.

"Sire, you cannot allow the trial to take place tomorrow."

"And why is that Merlin?"

"Because she will surely be found guilty and die."

"It will be a fair trial tomorrow."

"But sire…"

"Do you not have faith in our system of law?"

"I do but if she is found guilty, she'll be executed. She is only young. Surely you cannot execute a girl."

"Merlin, twenty years ago Camelot was swarming with magic and was a dangerous place to be. If we let one sorcerer go free now, Camelot will return to that state. We can't allow it. And yet…"

"She's only young. Surely you cannot allow her execution…"

"It will be my father's decision. You know what happens to magicians and there's nothing anyone can do to stop it. Sympathise with them and you are punished yourself." Arthur said, still staring at the goblet. He hadn't looked up at Merlin since he'd come in and somehow both knew that the other was right, but what could either of them do? The situation was out of their hands.

"But Arthur, surely you can do something…"

"Merlin, you are tired. Go and get some sleep and then bring Alethea to the Great Hall at noon. We shall see what happens after that."

"But…" At the look that Arthur shot him, Merlin hurried back to his quarters and found Alethea still sleeping. Smiling slightly, he sat back beside her, trying to work out just how exactly he was going to help her.

She opened her eyes sometime into the morning and Merlin gave her a small smile before handing her a drink of water and some food. She ate little and it was obvious that she was nervous. She then started to plait her hair and Merlin noted how her hands shook as she did so. Wondering if there was anything that could help calm her nerves, he looked in one of Gaius' books but he couldn't find anything. Instead, he kept her talking about absolutely anything: the weather, books, her work… Anything to take her mind off things. If he could stop her thinking about the trial then it may calm her nerves. She'd need a straight head for that. Thing was, Merlin still hadn't a clue as to what he was going to do to help her. He had absolutely no idea that would guarantee her freedom and not prove her guilty. As noon approached, he turned to Alethea and with an apologetic look told her that it was time to go.

"Nervous?" He asked as they walked.

"Of course not." It was a blatant lie and they both knew it but that didn't matter.

"You'll be fine, I promise."

"And if I'm not?"

"Then I'll…I'll eat my hat." he smiled.

"But you haven't got a hat."

"You just haven't seen it. Anyway, I'm afraid we're just about here."

"Oh."

"You'll be fine. Just tell them the truth and I'm sure that everything will be fine."

"You sure?"

"Absolutely one hundred percent certain." As the heavy oak doors swung open, Merlin escorted her to the middle of the room before going to join Gaius. He felt guilty for leaving her to face this on her own but he couldn't exactly do anything. He hadn't faced a trial himself nor had he seen one so this was a new experience for him. The thing was, he felt scared for her. After all, this would probably be the last time she saw the court until it was time for… Yeah, let's not go there Merlin.

"Court is in session. Now, you are to tell the truth and nothing but." said Uther to Alethea. She looked like a deer who knows it's about to be killed.

"I swear it."

"The accused is charged with witchcraft and practising dangerous magic. She appeared out of thin air wearing men's clothes made out of an unknown material and was seen by the garrison in doing so. Gaius, have you proof of her sorcery?"

"None of her possessions are used in magic. She seems to be a student of history and the natural sciences although some of her notes are, let's say, ridiculous."

"How so?"

"They have dates which have not yet passed but the notes have been written in the past tense. The theories of the natural world have no proof either. However, I am certain that she has nothing of magic in her possessions."

"She can see into the future then?"

"No. It seems to me she is from a very different place, and from a different time." There were murmurs around the court and Merlin took another look at Alethea. It would make sense if she was from a different time but that only made him think of questions to ask her. However, from the way Uther looked, Merlin knew he'd never get the chance to get them answered..

"A different time? Then how did she get here?"

"I know not sire, but it is only a theory." Merlin wondered then if she came from a place where magic was allowed to be practised and if so, what had caused the change in the ban? In fact, if she was from the future, did she know anything of their futures? After all, he'd seen how she'd looked when they told her she was in Camelot. It was one of shock, horror and disbelief. It was as if this place had never existed to her and if so, what had caused the fall of the town? Seeing Alethea look over at him, Merlin gave her a reassuring smile before looking grim as the trial continued.


	12. Chapter 12

Alethea had dreaded this moment. She hadn't any idea how she was going to answer the questions thrown at her and as she listened to Gaius talk to Uther, she glanced around the court, finding only a few people she recognised. They were Arthur, Morgana, Gwen and Merlin. Gaius was stood beside her and she listened to him answering Uther's questions. His answers were probably enough to get her killed but she still had time yet. She still had a chance to speak and hopefully prove her innocence.

"Now, what is your name?"

"Alethea sire." she answered, somehow keeping her voice steady even though the rest of her was shaking with fear. She didn't like the fact that everyone was staring at her. She had never been very confident but now… Now she felt like she was as small as a mouse stood in front of the nobles. She felt like she was in a lion's den.

"Your home town?" She paused for a moment as her mind went back to some of the old maps she'd seen and found where home was situated.

"A place in the west of Mercia I believe sire."

"You are a long way from home then…"

"That I am sire." A very long way fro m home. Gaius had hit the nail on the head with his theory but she would tell them when the time was right.

"Why did you come to Camelot?"

"It was not my choice sire." she answered. Well, it would have been if someone had come up to her and given her the offer of coming here but it had lost some of its attractiveness now she had been brought so suddenly.

"Then how did you get here?"

"I…I stepped through a door." she answered, knowing straight away that they wouldn't believe her, even though it was the truth.

"You stepped through a door?" See, it was obvious he didn't believe her, nor did the rest of the court. "A magic door?"

"Perhaps. Your guess is as good as mine sire."

"And how do you explain the dates in your books?"

"As I said sire, I am a very long way from home. Those dates have passed at home but not here."

"So how did you get here?"

"Through a door sire."

"Why are you here?"

"I do not know sire."

"Why lie?"

"But sire, I am telling the truth."

"Lies, all of it. You used magic to come here and cause chaos in the kingdom."

"No sire…" she argued. She knew that he didn't believe her. She'd expected it even, but there had been some little piece of hope that she'd hung onto that he would believe her. That hope was now in shreds.

"You appeared from thin air in front of my guards. Explain that."

"I already have sire. I stepped through a door _et voila_, i was here."

"You are a sorceress."

"I am no such thing sire. No magic runs in my blood."

"You appeared from thin air!"

"Then if I had that ability sire, why haven't I vanished again?" Yet again the court murmured. Arthur seemed to have a smile tugging at his lips whilst Morgana was grinning at Alethea's defiance. She may have been nervous and had her life being held in the balance but she wasn't about to let herself go down without fighting back.

"That would prove your guilt."

"It would sire, but you would have had to catch me first." she smiled a little. She had no idea where all of this was coming from but now she'd started she wasn't going to stop.

"We would have done. You came to Camelot to cause harm."

"I did no such thing sire. I wish no harm on anyone nor on this kingdom."

"You are a sorceress."

"I am not sire. I have not, cannot and would not practise magic."

"Can not? You have tried then?" Damn! He would have to pick up on that.

"I…"

"You must have done to say you can not."

"No sire, I have not tried."

"Then how do you know you can't do magic?"

"No magic runs in my family sire."

"That still does not mean you can not do it."

"Sire, I have not practised magic at any point during my short life. I know not how I came to be here nor why I am here but here I am. It seems there is nothing I can do about it."

"In which case, I sentence you to…"

"Wait!" said Arthur. Alethea blinked. She'd been waiting for him to say she was guilty but Uther had been interrupted. Why? Was it to be asked more questions? In which case she would only cause them to think that she was guilty. All her other answers seemed to have been taken that way.

"At least let the court decide whether she is guilty or not. Meanwhile, Merlin can take her outside until we have reached a decision."

"It is a fair trial. Very well." Merlin led Alethea out of the room but they stayed near the doors on the other side, ears pressed against them as they listened to what was going on. However, Alethea seemed to be crying as she sat by the door, no longer interested in what they were saying.

"Alethea, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." she said quietly as she looked up at him.

"What's the matter?"

"I'm going to die. It doesn't matter that I'm innocent, just that all I've said can and will be used against me. And the punishment for practising magic at Camelot?"

"Execution." Merlin whispered.

"Exactly. I'm as good as dead."

"You're not. Both Arthur and Uther are fair. They'll make the right decision."

"You promise?" she asked, feeling like she was a little girl again being told that her favourite toy had been broken but was getting fixed. Of course, it would never be as good as it had been first time round.

"I promise. Cross my heart." She smiled at Merlin before they both proceeded to listen at the doors.

Meanwhile, through the oak doors the court was discussing what would be done about Alethea. She could hear their voices and could pick out who was saying some of them.

"What about her first message? Nimueh and Dragons. She spoke of a death of one dragon. Surely that count's for something."

"It proves that she is magic. My lords, you saw her when she arrived. She was nothing like anyone else we've seen."

"That does not prove her guilty. She may be strange, I'll give you that but it doesn't prove that she practises magic. Has anyone actually seen her do it since she arrived?" Nothing was said and Alethea could have sworn blind that it was Arthur speaking in her defence. "Then surely that makes her innocent."

"But how do you explain her sudden appearance?"

"I…"

"You saw it with your own eyes. She's a magician and that proves it."

"But she is only a girl. Surely we can't execute her!"

"Let one go free and suddenly the whole kingdom will be swarming with magic."

"But father… She saved my life. I can't take hers. If she wished harm to the kingdom then she would have stood and let me die. She didn't."

"That is still no excuse for practising magic. Time for a vote I think. All who find her guilty…" there were quite a few shouts. Alethea knew then what would happen. "And all who find her innocent?" Less shouts now. It was settled. She was going to be punished. "Bring her in." Both Merlin and Alethea quickly moved from the doors and stood up, acting as if they'd been stood like that all the time.

Alethea stood back in the spot in the middle of the room, desperately trying to keep herself breathing and to keep herself calm. It wouldn't do for her to have a panic attack in front of the whole court of Camelot. Seeing Arthur, she smiled a little as she knew what he'd done for her. He'd probably have noticed that she'd been crying by now, after all, her eyes were a tell tale red but that didn't matter. Alethea didn't really care anymore. They could think what they liked. She knew that there were people who were sticking up for her, and that's all she cared about. Nothing else.

"Alethea, you have been found guilty of practising magic and witchcraft. You will be put into the dungeons to await your execution tomorrow at noon. Guards."

If she'd had the strength to, Alethea would have put up a fight and struggled to be released. However, she was too tired and had resigned herself to her fate. Perhaps she could find a way to escape at the last minute. Maybe the king might change his mind at the last moment. Maybe… She stopped clinging onto wishes and false hopes as she was thrown into a dark and damp cell. Hearing the door shut and the lock click, she stayed where she had fallen and let her tears flow freely. Here she would live out her last twenty four hours and she wondered vainly whether somehow in these next hours she would get home. She doubted it though. Moving to the back of the cell where the only bit of light shone in through the barred window in the door, she sat with her back against the wall and with her head in her hands. She didn't know what to do. She had the death sentence on her and there was nothing she, or anyone else for that matter, could do to change it, was there?


	13. Chapter 13

Arthur had never felt as helpless before as he did then. Stood there by his father, watching as he questioned Alethea, he felt totally helpless. He knew what the outcome would be and there was nothing he could do to change it. His father hadn't listened to him earlier and in some respects, Arthur felt somewhat responsible for landing Alethea in this position. After all, it had been him who had first made the accusation. Now she would probably die because of it. Seeing the look in Alethea's eyes, he felt guilty for putting her in this position. If only he wasn't so quick to jump to conclusions then perhaps she'd have a better chance of living.

Listening to the answers she gave and seeing the look of honesty in her eyes, he knew she was telling the truth, no matter how unbelievable it sounded. So she was from a different place and a different town. It would explain a lot. She claimed she had no magic and Arthur felt inclined to believe her. There was just something in the manner in which she gave her answers. He couldn't help but smile when she turned to sheer defiance but had to hide it quickly as he saw his father's glance. So she did have some fight in her after all. That was pretty good, well, sort of. At least she wouldn't let herself go down without a fight. It was about time that people started to talk back rather than simply accepting what was going to happen. It showed they were willing to fight for their life.

Trying to hide a yawn, he stood by his father. He hadn't gotten much sleep that night after Merlin had come in and seen him. He knew that Merlin was right and both his And Alethea's words had kept repeating themselves in his mind. He had kept seeing Alethea's tear stained eyes and hearing her words of acceptance of her fate. Of course, Arthur had tried to persuade her otherwise, that she would live but deep down in his heart he knew that they both knew it would never happen. And then that morning, he had tried everything to take his mind off what would happen today but nothing had worked. His mind had kept going back to her and yet he didn't know why.

As Alethea was taken from the room by Merlin, Arthur seized his chance to try and prove her innocence, explaining that she had saved his life and if she wished him harm then why hadn't she done so yet? Of course, very few people listened and when it came to the vote, only Gaius, Morgana and himself found her innocent. Everyone else found her guilty. No surprise there then. Then she was brought back in and Arthur could tell immediately that she had been crying. He avoided her gaze as he knew what was about to come and was somewhat glad that he wasn't the one to tell her her fate. He'd tried his best to persuade the court otherwise but it seemed it just simply hadn't been enough. Hearing King Uther pass sentence and judgement, Arthur watched as she was taken away by two of his men. He was surprised that she didn't struggle but the look on her face tore him in two. She accepted what was going to happen and yet she was only a little younger than himself or Morgana. People older than her had put up a fight but she… She didn't. She seemed too tired and too weak to do so and win.

As the court emptied after Alethea had been taken out, Arthur waited until everyone except his father had left. He went to speak out but Uther beat him to it.

"How dare you challenge my authority in front of the whole Court! Do you have no respect for your king?"

"She is innocent father."

"She is a sorceress. That has just been proved."

"By a few noblemen who believe your word over hers? No father. What has just been proved is that they are too scared to defy you." Arthur said, somehow keeping his voice level. "She is innocent. Alethea was telling the truth. She had no idea how she got here."

"Lies! All of it! Lies! You're falling for them. Do you really want Camelot to fall as a result of magic?"

"No, but don't you think that if she held anything against this Kingdom she would have done something by now? If she really wanted Camelot to fall then why not simply let me die? It would make things a whole lot easier by destroying the Royal family first." He had a point, Uther had to give him that. "And, I mean, surely if she had the ability to appear out of thin air then she would have disappeared by now?"

"You saw her arrive. It was you who first declared her a sorceress." He would have to rub salt in the wound, wouldn't he?

"That was before I knew the facts."

"Before you fell for her lies you mean!"

"No!" The tension in the air could have been cut with a knife and it was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop.

"She'll die tomorrow."

"But you can't execute her. She's only a girl."

"It won't be me executing her, but you." Uther said. Arthur had to steady himself by leaning on one of the chairs.

"What?" he asked, his mouth suddenly dry.

"You will be executing her yourself tomorrow."

"But father, she's only a girl. Surely we can't…"

"She will die tomorrow and that is all I am going to say on the matter. She's a sorceress Arthur, you'd be well to remember that." Unable to stay there any longer, Arthur stormed out of the room and headed straight to his room.

The goblet was still sat on the table and there was no sign of Merlin or anyone else for that matter. That suited Arthur fine. He needed some time to think. He was going to kill her himself according to his father. He couldn't though. That was the thing. He couldn't kill a girl only slightly younger than him. And the worse thing was, it had been him who had started all this in the first place. Him and his big mouth. If only he had given her a chance… But what was done was done. Sitting on the edge of the table, he stared at the goblet once more and found that he couldn't stop looking at it. Every time he looked at it though, it reminded him of Alethea and he felt a pang of guilt in his heart. He wondered what to do. He couldn't let her die. It was exactly like Merlin had said the night before and Arthur knew he couldn't have Alethea's blood on his hands.

He knew that Alethea would be sat in a cell, pondering what little was left of her life and knew that she wouldn't be enjoying life much longer although… Arthur realised that he had never seen her look happy, genuinely happy, since he'd first met her. Thing was, if she was from the future then she would probably never be happy here anyway. Judging from how she'd dressed and what she'd carried, a lot had changed from where she lived and Camelot was far from advanced compared to her lifestyle. It must have been one heck of a shock for her even if she had only been here for a short amount of time. About a week wasn't it? A lot had happened in that time. Picking the goblet up and twisting it in his hands, he wondered what exactly he could do to get out of killing her and to stop someone else from doing the same thing. Killing her he mean, not the not killing her. Of course he wanted her to live, although he had no idea why.

Oh, to Hell with it. Sorceress or nay, she didn't deserve to die tomorrow. Jumping to his feet, he quickly walked to the door and hesitated only for a moment as he reached for the door handle. He was sure he was doing the right thing until he found Merlin about to knock. Letting him in, Arthur shut the door. Merlin looked at Arthur and Arthur looked at Merlin. Both knew that they were thinking the same thing.

"We need to get her out." They chorused.

"But how Merlin?"

"You're the King's son. You'll get away with it."

"Merlin, I've been given the order that I am the one who will bring the axe and separate her head from her body. Do you really think that if I try something then all I'll get is a slap on the wrists and sent to my room without food? It's not that simple."

"But he wouldn't execute you."

"That's not the point. My father already knows my disagreement with his decision. To go against him now would surely mean…" They were both interrupted by a knock on the door. Both shut up as Morgana came in to the room.

"Arthur, you cannot let the girl die tomorrow. She's innocent."

"How do you know?"

"It's in her eyes. Surely you have seen the honesty in them."Arthur wondered what Morgana meant there.

"Then what do you propose we do?"

"We help her escape."

"How? How do we do it without anyone knowing it was us?" asked Merlin.

"It will prove her guilt." said Arthur, even though only ten minutes ago he was going to do the exact same thing. "And even if she does escape, my orders will be to kill her on sight."

"Then it's simple. Don't follow that order."

"It's not as simple as that."

"Oh? How come?"

"What happens if one of my men gets there first?"

"They won't."

"If one of my men gets there first then I can't exactly order him not to kill her when his orders are to kill her. My father would find out and how on Earth would I explain that I'd let a supposed sorceress go free because I thought he was wrong? It'd never work."

"Then don't give the order."

"Do you have any idea what you are saying?"

"We help her escape. You won't have to kill her because you'll be escorting her out of Camelot yourself."

"What? Morgana, if I am caught…"

"Uther will not kill you. You're his only son and heir. He wouldn't dare to kill you."

Merlin grinned smugly. Morgana thought the same as him. Arthur sighed. What were they going to do?

"So what? I go down to the dungeons and escort her through Camelot in broad daylight?"

"No. You wait until it is dark. Merlin can get hold of some sleeping draughts from Gaius' supplies and mix it with the guards food. Then you go and free her from her cell and take her away from Camelot's boundaries."

"And what then? I return and claim that nothing has happened? Where did I go? On a midnight ride to clear my head? The King will never believe me. And besides, how would I explain the fact that all of my men were sleeping on the job?"

"He does have a point my lady."

"Shut up Merlin." chorused Arthur and Morgana.

"You can't have her blood on your hands."

"That is true. So how do I get her out of Camelot?"

"By horse. Take her to the forest and make sure she is out of Camelot's boundary."

"How will she survive?"

"I will fetch her some supplies and make sure that Gwen gets them into the saddlebags. Failing that, you will have to make her wait and go and visit her whilst out hunting." Arthur was astonished at what Morgana was saying. He was shocked but he wasn't surprised. He knew she'd thought this all out and actually, it wasn't that bad a plan.

"In which case, I'll see you at midnight then." Arthur smiled.

The rest of the day dragged on and Arthur found himself looking at both the goblet and Alethea's coat as he waited for night to come. He looked in the coat pockets but found them empty except for a red scarf and a pair of black gloves. Smiling slightly, realising that she'd need them to keep her warm, he put on the coat and headed down to the dungeons as a clock somewhere struck midnight. Silently making his way down there, his heart pumping with adrenalin, he found his guards sleeping so it seemed that Merlin had done his job. Holding up his torch and with his other hand close to his sword, Arthur reached the cells and quickly found the one that Alethea was in. His eyes straining in the torchlight, he silently found the key for the door on his belt and turned it in the lock…


	14. Chapter 14

Last night of living. So far, things weren't going well. Ever since she'd been thrown into the cell she hadn't moved. She hadn't screamed or shouted or tried to kick the door down, only sat there in silent thought, unbidden tears running down her cheeks. She was only sixteen years of age, a college student who wanted to do something with her life. She had so many things that she wanted to do, so many things that she wanted to see and yet she hadn't managed to do them yet. Now it seemed that she would never get the chance. Her mind went back to the day she had arrived. Her journey that morning had been fine, even if it had been raining and she hadn't got an umbrella. She'd left the house in a happy mood with a piece of toast in her hand to eat on the way. She'd crossed the roads and bridges happily listening to her mp3 player and had reached college wanting a hot chocolate from the machine. All she had wanted to do was chat with her friends first thing before lessons began. She'd never even got that far as when she had opened the door to get inside, she had arrived here in Camelot.

She couldn't deny that she was scared. She'd been scared when she'd first arrived and now she was really scared at the prospect of death. She was a Christian and did have faith, but somehow she knew that it would do her no good now. She didn't have that strong a faith that she believed she'd be saved at the last moment. In fact, if anyone was going to save her, Alethea had the idea that it would be Merlin, Arthur or Morgana. Somehow they might persuade Uther to change his mind, but Alethea knew that even that hope was pointless. It would come to nothing in the end. She was going to die and that was that. She'd never see her family or friends again. She wondered whether she'd become one of those missing persons that no one would find and she felt guilty for the amount of grief she'd cause her family. She couldn't do much about that though now, could she? In fact, Alethea actually hoped and prayed that by some miracle that she would get home, even if she was a few months late. So long as she got to see her family again, she didn't care.

Alethea had absolutely no idea how much time had passed by since she'd first been thrown in this dark, damp cell. She couldn't tell because very little light could actually get into the room and she didn't actually care. All she knew was that her tears had long since dried and she was rather cold. Her mind was blank whereas earlier it had been filled with questions and she felt numb. Completely and totally numb but not with fear or cold but with disbelief. After Arthur had gone and raised her hopes, they'd all toppled down on her. He'd told her that there was a chance she'd be found innocent and she'd actually allowed herself to believe it. _Quelle surprise_, no such luck. She was found guilty and she was to die. Ah well, she'd had fun up to now. Well, if getting yourself captured and found guilty on the charge of witchcraft was your idea of fun. Funny thing was that she had always wanted to visit the past, believing that it would be much like in the books she'd read. Almost like a fairytale if you will, but not as many rainbows and unicorns. How far wrong could she have been?

As she heard rats scurrying and the dripping of water, Alethea wondered just how much longer she would be kept in there. Looking up as the door opened, she found it only to be a guard dropping off food. Waiting until he'd shut the door, she went over to the tray to find it to be a thin soup with some stale bread. Sighing as she thought this was to be her last meal, she took a spoonful of soup but automatically spat it back out. It was absolutely disgusting. Sighing, she took a tentative bite of the bread before taking a sip of the water they'd also brought. Weird thing was though that now she was beginning to feel rather sleepy. Oh no, she thought, not agai….

She was just about aware of someone opening the door but no matter how hard she tried, there was nothing that she could do about it. She couldn't get up, couldn't move, couldn't speak. Obviously there had been something in the food she'd been given to do this so that it would stop her trying to escape. Great. I mean, she wasn't even going to try and escape that night. In fact, she was going to try something at her execution. She managed to see who it was in the doorway and if she could have done she would have blinked and rubbed her eyes. Stood there was Arthur wearing her coat and it seemed that he was going to help her escape. So she had made some friends then.

"Alethea…Alethea, wake up." he whispered as he shook her shoulders. Managing to catch his gaze, she wondered if he could read her eyes.

"Can you move?" She gave him a sorry look. Arthur smiled ever so slightly.

"Then forgive me." Forgive him for what? Alethea wondered but soon found out as he picked her up, wrapping her arms around his neck whilst his arms carried her. Alethea could see that Arthur wasn't straining but instead looked surprised. Perhaps she was lighter than he thought. Aware that he was carrying her out to the courtyard, Alethea couldn't help but notice the distinct lack of guards or rather, the lack of guards who were awake. It seemed that each and every one of them was asleep. She saw Merlin stood by two horses as they reached the open space and noticed Arthur's grim smile. It seemed that their plan wasn't exactly going well from the looks of things. Placed in the saddle, she was aware of Arthur swinging up behind her and the three of them set off out of Camelot, but where they were heading Alethea didn't know.

The journey through the forest seemed to take forever. Each noise seemed to echo and may have been heard miles away. Everything seemed to be much worse in the dark and it took them a while to make sure that they wouldn't get lost or stray from the path. Eventually though they reached a place which was perfect for Alethea to hide in for the next twenty four hours. Whilst Arthur helped Alethea from his horse, Merlin set to work building a fire and the two of them didn't notice Merlin get a fire lit by using magic. Gently placing Alethea on the ground close to the fire to keep her warm, Arthur then removed the sword from his belt and placed it beside her for protection before putting her coat around her like a blanket so she wouldn't get cold. Smiling ever so slightly, Arthur then tethered his horse so that she had a means of transport for a quick escape before turning to Merlin. Alethea watched them go before closing her eyes.

When she recovered, Alethea was somewhat perplexed as to why she was in the middle of a forest when she had closed her eyes in a cell. The escape had felt like a dream and she could barely remember the details. Stretching her stiff and aching muscles, she found the remains of a fire by her side and on the other side she found a sword. Getting to her feet, she put her coat on and smiled slightly. She was nice and warm on what was a cold morning. Putting her hand in her pocket to get her scarf, her hands curled around a folded piece of parchment. Taking it out of her pocket, she found her name written on it whilst on the back was a red wax seal with a dragon imprinted in it. No prizes for guessing who it was from. Sitting down on the ground, she broke the seal and began to read.

'_Alethea, I suppose you're wondering why I've risked everything for you. Truth be told, I know you are innocent and you deserve the chance to escape. I hope you will somehow find a way home by magical means or not, but if you fail to find a way then I hope you'll find somewhere to settle down and live in safety. If you do find a way home then I hope you won't forget your time here at Camelot, even if it hasn't exactly been the best of times. If you do not manage to get home then I ask of you only one thing. Keep away from Camelot until you hear that I am king. If you return before then I am sure that my father will kill you on sight and I for one do not wish for that to happen. _

_As to the sword, which I am sure you will be wondering what it is doing with you, it is for your protection. I hope it will serve you as well as it has done me. I hope that you will never have to use it but if you do then I hope you will come out the other side victorious. You should know that I write this before I have even started the escape plan so I don't even know if you'll read this or not. However, if you are then read it once and then burn it. If this parchment is found then it will cause much trouble. _

_Now, I do not know if I will see you again and I still do not know why I have done this for you, but I wish you well and hope you succeed. Safe journey. Yours, Arthur Pendragon.'_

Re-reading it, Alethea smiled. So Arthur believed her innocent and had no idea why he had helped her. Alethea had a slight idea but dismissed it as stupid. He couldn't possibly think of her like that. Besides, now she was to escape but she had no idea where abouts she was nor where she was going to head. And even if she did know, how on earth was he going to get home? After all, she knew no one, had no money nor did she have any food. What use was that? None, that was what. Tucking the letter safely away where only she would go, she then picked up the sword and admired the craftsmanship of it. She'd never handled a proper sword before. Not one that had seen action anyway. Wooden, replica and plastic swords she owned and had seen before but not one like this. Not one that had been made by someone who made armour and horseshoes from scratch. Unable to help herself, she copied some of the movements she'd seen Arthur teaching his men. It wasn't easy as the sword was rather heavy although well balanced. Alethea was clumsy with it and eventually she gave up, sitting back down again. Running her finger down the blade to see how sharp it was, she found that she'd cut her finger. Very sharp then. Sucking her finger, she made herself focus on the clearing. She never had had a good reaction to pain or the sight of blood but she was fine a few moments later.

Something caught her eye then. There was a fine white horse tethered to a branch not too far away. Slowly approaching the creature, she realised that she had seen it before. It belonged to a prince and she realised that she couldn't actually make use of the horse. She couldn't ride although she had always wanted to learn and now she really did wish she had found time to be taught. Well, it seemed she was on foot then. Ah well, it wasn't as if she had anything to slow her down.

Smiling grimly, she untethered the horse and took the reins before walking out of the clearing. The sun was shining and the morning mist was rising from the forest. Reins in one hand and sword in the other, Alethea found her way onto one of the many forest paths and tried to work out which way to go. If she went one way she'd end up back in Camelot but if she went the other then she would soon reach the other side. If she did, and if she was right in thinking that Camelot was part of modern day Wales, then the other side of the forest would be England. Then when she reached there she could find her way home. Well, that was the theory anyway. Her old geography wasn't that good really.

Putting one foot in front of the other, Alethea decided that at the first village or house she found that she would beg for food in return for helping out with some of the jobs that needed doing. If things really became desperate, she would sell the horse. Humming softly as she walked along the forest path, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched or followed. Looking around, she saw no one, nor could she hear anything but the forest creatures going about their business. It seemed that she was imagining things, or was she?

Unbeknownst to Alethea, in a place a good distance away, the dark haired woman who had given her the first drink that had gotten her captured, was stood watching events in a stone bowl filled with a steaming liquid. The woman laughed. Everything was beginning to fall into place and soon, very soon, Camelot would be hers.


	15. Chapter 15

Of course, Arthur was punished. Uther was livid at discovering that the sorceress had escaped and that Arthur had conveniently disappeared at around the same time, plus all the guards who had been on watch had been asleep. He could understand that one or two of them could have been asleep on the job but all of them? Never. It was impossible that all of them would have fallen into such a deep sleep at the same time without some kind of help. And besides, the girl must have required help to escape as Uther had ordered for her to be drugged so that she couldn't escape very easily without being seen. However, it seemed that it hadn't worked. She'd had outside help and Uther knew who was the prime suspect. His own son.

Arthur appeared later that morning with tired eyes suggesting that he hadn't got much sleep that night. That on its own would be understandable considering he'd told Arthur that it was going to be him who would have her blood on his hands. No, it was the absence of Arthur's sword that made Uther suspicious. It was that and the fact that Arthur's horse had also gone missing. Plus the fact that someone had seen two horses ride out of Camelot last night and return with only one. Something had gone on and Uther was determined to get to the bottom of it.

"Bad news, there'll be no execution today." Uther said as Arthur sat down. "Instead, there'll be a search. It seems your sorceress managed to escape last night." He wasn't going to say anything about them being seen just yet. He may as well let Arthur think that he had gotten away with it. Besides, Uther had a plan.

"She did?" Arthur looked surprised but Uther knew he was pretending.

"Yes… Strange thing is though that she was in no fit state to escape nor could she have gotten out of Camelot without being seen, except for the fact that all of the men on duty were found to have been asleep on the job. Have you any ideas how she managed it?"

"None father."

"Where's your sword?" he asked a few minutes later. Arthur hesitated for a slight few seconds before answering.

"Lost."

"Lost? Very well then, get another from the armoury and then get searching. She was seen heading towards the forest last night so she can't have gone far."

"Father?"

"And I want her alive. Now go." watching as his son ran from the room, Uther turned to one of his most trusted guards.

"Follow him but make sure he doesn't see or hear you. Then report back to me what he finds, sees and does." As the guard left the room to go after Arthur, Uther sat back and relaxed. Today was going to be a good day from the looks of things.

Later that day, Uther's man reported back to him whilst Uther sat in his throne drinking from a goblet of wine. Apparently Arthur had stopped the girl and spoken with her, dropping off supplies and spoken with her. He'd asked for the girl to stay in a clearing in the forest for a few days as Arthur would return later. The girl had obeyed and apparently had Arthur's sword and horse. Uther had known he was right all along. Uther smiled like the cat that got the cream and found that this man could lead him to that particular clearing. Making his decision, he claimed that he was going hunting and took one more of his men before the three of them rode out of Camelot. They weren't hunting for game but for a girl.

With Uther's spy leading the way, it didn't take them very long to reach the particular clearing and they silently approached to find the girl sleeping. A fire was burning in the middle and a sword was just out of her reach. Perfect. Going over, Uther shook her awake before his two men restrained her. Seeing the fear and defeat in her eyes, Uther smiled. It seemed she would come quietly and not put up a fight for once.

"Tie her to the horse and bring her things. When we get to Camelot, take her to the dungeons but no one is to know that we have captured her, especially not Arthur." Seeing the girl's shoulders slumped, Uther couldn't wait to see this girls defiance well and truly broken.

They arrived in Camelot at nightfall when everyone else were in their houses. Seeing that the girl, Alethea or something wasn't she called?, was locked up in a cell and put in chains just to make sure, Uther locked the door and gave the key to his most trusted guard. He then put four guards on duty and made sure that double the usual amount of men were doing that night's shift. Uther wasn't taking any chances. Not this time. He then retired to his room, stopping off on the way to get someone to fetch him some wine. Then, upon reaching his room and downing a goblet of wine, he climbed into bed and closed his eyes. Tomorrow he would continue his plan to ensnare the sorceress and to discover Arthur's guilt.

As the sun rose and signified the start of a new day, Uther was in the dungeons, checking that the sorceress was still imprisoned. Looking through the barred window in the door, he smiled as he found the girl curled up in her chains. Good. Uther then went up to his sons room with a present for him. Seeing that the prince was still sleeping, his arms wrapped around the covers and his feet hanging out of one side of the bed, Uther laughed silently. Sitting on the end of the table, he waited for his son to wake but didn't have to wait long.

"Father?" asked a groggy Arthur as he was leaving the world of dreams for one of reality.

"Good morning Arthur. How did your search go yesterday?" Uther already knew the answer to this but he just wanted to keep Arthur thinking that he had gotten away with it.

"There was no trace of her. No one has seen or heard anything of her."

Then it seems she has disappeared again. By the way, I found this yesterday whilst out hunting." Uther said as he produced Arthur's sword. Seeing the look of fear and astonishment on his son's face, Uther felt anger rise within him. "Strange how we found it along with your horse in the forest. Even stranger that both were found with the girl."

"ah…" Arthur just about managed to say as he got out of bed and ran a hand through his tousled hair.

"Why lie to me Arthur? You and I both know that she's a sorceress. Why help her?" No answer. Arthur was silent as he washed his face in the basin of water by the window. "Why help her? Why lie?"

"I…I… Is she alive?"

"She still breathes, but not for much longer I don't think. Why does it matter if she does or does not?"

"It just does."

"Why help her?"

"Because, father, she does not deserve to die."

"Her trial proved her guilty. Justice says that she must lose her life. It's the law."

"That trial was not a fair one. Everything she said was turned against her in your favour. You've wanted this all along, haven't you?"

"She will die, Arthur, and there is nothing you can do about it. You see, she will be executed and you won't be able to save her. Until she leaves the world of the living, you will stay in your room."

"What makes you think that I will do that?"

"You have no choice in the matter. Good day."

As Uther went to leave the room, Arthur got to the door first and entered the corridor, only to be caught by two of his own guards. He struggled to break free but it was no use. Thrown into his room, Arthur saw the look that Uther gave him before closing the door and locking it. Banging on the wood and shouting, Arthur's pleas for freedom were ignored. Going down to the dungeons, Uther turned to one of his guards and told them that he wanted a confession out of her. The guard asked how he was to do this.

"By doing whatever it takes…Within reason of course."

Three long days passed by. Uther was having a peaceful time considering he had threatened Morgana with the same treatment as Arthur if she protested about the girl's fate. Arthur was still locked safely in his room, his only contact with the outside world being servants dropping off food who were forbidden to speak. The rest of Camelot was fairly quiet with not many events occurring. No crimes, no magic, nothing out of the ordinary. Everything was perfect. However, the girl still hadn't signed or given a confession and Uther was waiting until she had done so to publicly punish her. It was as he was talking with a few members of his court that he received the news. A tap on the soldier from one of his guards caught his attention.

"What is it?"

"The girl sire. The sorceress."

"Has she confessed?"

"No sire."

"Then what about her?"

"She is dead."

"When?"

"This morning."

"Did you…?"

"Not us sire. She was fine yesterday evening but this morning… Dead as a doornail."

"Very well. Back to work." Watching the guard leave, Uther excused himself from the court and walked to Arthur's room. He had a promise to keep.

After checking that what the guard had said was true (it was), Uther cheerily made his way down the corridors, stopping at one particular door. Unlocking the door to his son's room, Uther walked in to find Arthur staring at the table, his elbows resting on the surface. He didn't look up when his father entered.

"She's dead?"

"You're free to go." Uther said, not answering the question.

"Her body?"

"What of it?"

"Has it been buried yet?"

"No."

"Then may I bury it?"

"If you must."

Uther didn't know what had made him allow Arthur's wish. Perhaps it was the look in his son's eyes or perhaps it was the fact that it would punish Arthur enough for defying his orders. Whatever it was, he allowed Arthur this one thing. Leaving the room, Uther returned to his court to sort out the usual items of day to day life such as food and money.


	16. Chapter 16

He'd managed to free her. Somehow and by some miracle, their plan had worked. The only thing was that she had no way of moving or speaking and they had no supplies. Morgana and Gwen had failed to sneak any from the kitchens. On the plus side, Arthur had managed to carry Alethea through Camelot's castle seemingly unnoticed and the three of them had gotten into the forest unharmed. Arthur had made sure that Alethea was safe in a clearing a bit off from the forest paths and that she had a fire, protection and warmth before he'd left. He still didn't know what possessed him to help her and he realised that he was risking a lot for her freedom, but it didn't matter. It should have done, but it didn't. He'd slipped something into her coat pocket before leaving. He'd made sure she was nice and warm before returning to Camelot with Merlin in silence, both wondering whether they'd see her again. Leaving each other to their thought's, on arrival at the castle, they retired to their rooms to sleep for what remained of the night.

Waking later that morning than he usually would have done, Arthur found that his father wanted to see him. Wondering whether he'd been found out, Arthur found the King in the great hall. It turned out that the sorceress had escaped and couldn't be found. Arthur did his best to hide his smile as he listened and lied to his father. It wasn't difficult to do really. Hearing that he was to go searching, Arthur couldn't wait to fulfil that duty. It seemed he'd see Alethea once more. Going down to the armoury to retrieve a new sword, Arthur set his men searching in all the wrong directions whilst he went into the forest and pretended to be searching just in case anyone was following him before finding the clearing where he'd left Alethea sleeping last night. However, it was empty. Walking a bit further, he found hoof prints alongside footprints and Arthur followed them, eventually finding Alethea walking along with her horse. On seeing Arthur, she relaxed a little.

"Alethea, why aren't you riding?"

"Because I cannot." she answered, her eyes looking at the ground.

"Oh…" He hadn't actually thought of that when the plan was talked through. None of them had. They had naturally assumed that she could. After all, most people could ride in Camelot but of course, Alethea wasn't from their time.

"I brought you some supplies."

"Thank you." She smiled, taking the bag from him. A moment of silence passed.

"Can I talk with you?"

"Where sire?"

"Over here." He said, tethering both of their horses in a nearby clearing. Seeing Alethea sitting down on a fallen log, Arthur sat beside her. "Will you do something for me?"

"It depends what it is sire." she said, still not looking at him. Smiling slightly, Arthur moved his hand to her face and gently made her look at him.

"Stay in this clearing…" he said before adding on "Please."

"Why?" she asked, somewhat perplexed.

"To keep you safe and so I know where to find you."

"But Arthur…" that was the first time he'd heard her use his name. He smiled as he didn't know that this meeting would be the last time he saw her. Alive, anyway.

"No buts."

"Why help me?" There it was. The one question he didn't know the answer to.

"I…" Now it was his turn to look away. "You are innocent and I can see that you do not deserve to die. Besides, you need to get home and I think Camelot may help you."

"Because I arrived here?"

"Yes." She laughed then. Arthur was somewhat puzzled.

"It's rather funny really."

"How so?"

"When I was at home I always used to lose myself in a book. I always imagined myself there seeing the sights, having my own adventures. I always used to wish that I could be there in that setting and escape the real world. I always wanted to visit Camelot and see it in all its glory but somehow… It's not how I imagined it in the least and, well, don't get me started on the stories. I always wished to see the ladies in their flowing gowns, the fairy tale castle and the knights in shining armour… But now I'm here, I just want to be at home."

"What's it like at home?"

"My home? Very different to yours. My house has two floors and is made of brick. It's twice as big as one of the cottages here. The windows are made of glass and we have access to both hot and cold fresh clean water. Food is plentiful and heating isn't created from wooden fires. We have other sources of heat. We don't need to use candles for light as we get that by flicking a switch and technology… Well that's pretty advanced compared to yours. Women have equal rights with men, there aren't many places left like Camelot and a lot has changed since these times. Oh, and transport wise, we don't really need horses. In fact, we use things called cars. Like carriages but smaller and made of metal, fuelled by something called oil. The noise is pretty bad. I don't think you'd like it really."

"Sounds like it. It sounds… well, to be honest, horrid compared to Camelot."

"We both grew up in different times and places. What one of us calls home is another persons hell. Not that Camelot is like hell for me sire."

"I don't suppose you have dragons where you live?"

"Live ones? No. They're mythical creatures, the stuff of stories. Dragons, unicorns, griffins… All exist only in stories and children's imaginations."

"But you've heard of Camelot?"

"Almost everyone has. There are books aplenty about it."

"Does it still exist?" She hesitated at answering that one. Should she or shouldn't she?

"I… I can't tell you that. In fact, I daren't tell you anything about your tale as it may well change things and considering I've already caused enough hassle already…" She smiled. Arthur smiled back before the two of them laughed. It seemed that for the first time since she'd arrived, Alethea was actually enjoying herself.

"Yeah, I think you may just have done that."

"Won't your father be angry if he finds out what you've done?" she asked once they'd both calmed down.

"I'll cope."

"He'll be missing you."

"Not really. He's the one who sent me out searching for you."

"Then where are your men?" Alethea asked, immediately thinking that this was a trap.

"I sent them in the wrong direction."

"So you aren't going to capture me?"

"No."

"Then what if one of your men stumbles across me and you together. He will have no choice but to arrest me."

"I can take a hint. Just say the word and I'll go."

"I don't mean that I want you to leave, just that I don't want to cause you any more trouble."

"Alright then, I can understand that. I'll be back tomorrow."

"Then until tomorrow, I bid thee farewell sire." she said, curtseying mockingly. Arthur smiled.

"Until our next meeting Alethea." And with that, Arthur rode back to Camelot, not knowing that that meeting would be the last time he would see her alive.

He didn't do much that afternoon whilst his father was out hunting. Deciding to test his aim with crossbow and knives, he got Merlin to run about turning a shield. Merlin was perfectly safe of course. Arthur never missed his aim, although it was fun to scare his servant from time to time. Waking the next morning to find his father in the room, Arthur immediately let go of the sheets he was cuddling and pulled his feet back into the bed. A small part of him began to panic, even more so when his father produced Arthur's sword. What on Earth had happened to Alethea? How had Uther gotten the sword? Was Alethea even still alive? His father remained calm as he spoke to Arthur and explained what would happen. Darting out of his bed, Arthur got so far down the corridor before he was restrained by his two finest men. Staying where he had fallen as the key was turned in the lock, Arthur banged on the door until his knuckles were raw.

"No…Father, please…. No!" he shouted. "Alethea…. Just don't kill her, please…" His pleas were ignored and Arthur continued to shout until his throat was hoarse. Slumping with his back against the door, he began to wonder if Alethea would manage to somehow escape death a second time. It wasn't impossible but it was improbable. As realisation set in that Arthur would never see her alive again, a single tear fell down his cheek. Surely there was something he could do to help her but it didn't seem likely that there was.

Three very long days dragged on. The only visitors were servants who refused to speak, no matter what Arthur threatened. Wallowing in his self pity, he didn't even dare to look at the goblet he'd found with Alethea at their first meeting as it would bring painful memories. Ones that he wished were better but wanted to forget and yet keep. If only he hadn't jumped to conclusions then perhaps things would have been different. They would have been better. Or they may have been the same. Arthur sighed and began to wonder just how long exactly he was going to be kept locked in his room like a criminal. Hearing the key turn in the lock, he thought it was someone bringing him food but when he heard his father's voice…So she was dead then.

Asking his father for permission to bury Alethea's body, he was amazed that Uther actually agreed. Heading down to the dungeons with a heavy heart, Arthur unlocked the cell door and stepped inside, unlocking the chains that bound her so cruelly to the wall. She looked so young and innocent, much like a child and Arthur sighed as he found her dress torn. There was then the case of the bruises that blemished her skin and her long hair was now short like a boys. Arthur couldn't actually believe that this was the girl he'd been laughing with in the forest but a few days ago. Guilt hit him then. Perhaps if he hadn't told her to stay in that clearing then she wouldn't have been caught and therefore would still be alive. It was his fault then that she was dead. But this person could not be the same as the one he'd been talking with. Surely not. And yet she was and he knew it. Tenderly releasing the last of the chains, Arthur picked up her body and noticed how peaceful she looked, almost as if only sleeping. She wasn't though. She had no heartbeat nor breath. She had to be dead.

With a heart as heavy as lead, Arthur carried her to his horse where he gently placed her body onto it before walking into the forest. He went alone, sending Merlin away and not allowing Morgana to come with him either. This was something that he had to do by himself. All the time he walked, his mind was remembering all of the events with Alethea. Her appearance, her waking and interrogation, saving his life, the trial… It seemed that this girl was one that had meant well and yet because of him she couldn't mean well any longer. Finding a suitable spot beneath an old oak tree with its branches reaching out to the sky and the sun shining through the leaves, Arthur retrieved a shovel from his saddle bag and begin to dig a grave. He knew this place well and it was perfect for a girl like Alethea. Arthur swore that he'd never forget her and realisation hit him then. It was ironic that he would only realise that he loved her when he couldn't tell her. Her name on his lips, Arthur knew that this time he had lost her for good and there was nothing that could be said or done about it. The grave finally dug, he lifted Alethea's body from the horse and gently placed her into the earth, pressing his lips against her forehead as a final farewell before starting to put the earth on top of her.

It was a shame to be burying someone so young and yet she seemed to be at one with nature in her grave. Wondering how he was going to mark it, Arthur heard someone coming. Not doing anything about it and not caring who it was, he continued to fill in the hole. The heavens opened then, reflecting Arthur's mood and it seemed that even the skies were mourning for the loss. Not bothering to cover himself with a hood or a cloak, Arthur continued in his job, stopping only when he found himself being watched.

"I told you to stay at Camelot."

"We couldn't… She deserves a proper burial. One with friends around her." said Merlin whilst Morgana and Gwen stood beside him. Standing around the burial space in the middle of the forest in the pouring rain, the four teenagers stood vigil for a girl who was out of her time.


	17. Chapter 17

**To all of you who have reviewed, A big thank you**

**I may post another chapter before Christmas day, but in case I do not, **

**Merry Christmas to you all**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The four teenagers returned to Camelot later that evening, all soaked through to the bone. They'd marked the grave with a make shift wooden cross made from branches tied together with young twigs. All of them returned to the castle with heavy hearts, wondering how they were going to continue as if she had never been there, Arthur especially. It was obvious to the other three that Arthur had been holding a torch for her and now the flame was extinguished. If they didn't keep an eye on him then Arthur would no longer be the person they used to know.

On returning to their homes, Arthur went to his room and wondered whether it was worth getting changed or risking a fever. He felt like dying at that moment in time. He didn't have anything left to live for. Not since Alethea had cruelly been taken from him. How could his father have let this happen? Just how? And why had Arthur made her stay in that clearing? It had been for that reason she had been captured and therefore had died. Had she died naturally? Judging from the state she was in when Arthur had freed her, it seemed highly unlikely. It was then that Merlin walked in, without knocking. Arthur didn't care.

"You should get changed."

"Why?"

"You'll come down with a fever otherwise."

"Then let me."

"No sire. Do you really think that by dying you will do Camelot any good?"

"No, but it would damn sure make me feel better. "

"Sire, you can't allow yourself to wallow in self pity. Alethea's dead and there's nothing that any of us can do about it."

"We could have saved her before it was too late. It's my fault she's dead Merlin. I made her stay in that clearing and because of me she was caught. Because of me she's dead."

"No. It isn't your fault. Now please, get dressed into something dry."

"No. She isn't dry in the damp earth. She can't get changed with the forest earth surrounding her. Why should I have that luxury?"

"But Arthur…"

"No Merlin!" he shouted, grabbing something and throwing it at the servant. Arthur only realised what he had done after it was too late. The goblet. He'd thrown it at his servant and now it lay on the floor in two pieces. It had been the one thing that Arthur had to himself to remind him of her. Now it was broken because of him.

"Arthur?" Merlin asked as he picked up the two pieces and put them back together. It was easily repairable if given to the right hands.

"Just leave me alone."

"Not until you get into something dry and you tell me where you found this."

"Very well, if it's the only way to get rid of you. Pass me those." he pointed to the neatly folded tunic and leggings before quickly changing into them.

"And the goblet?"

"I… You know when Alethea first arrived and we found her in that room unconscious? Well, it was with her."

"And you took it?"

"I didn't think it would matter."

"You didn't think it would matter? It could have given us a clue as to how to heal her more quickly."

"I didn't think Merlin. Perhaps I should have done and if I could turn back the clock then I would do. It might have saved her life somehow." Arthur said, looking away. Merlin saw just how downcast the prince looked.

"It wasn't your fault you know. I don't think any of us wanted this to happen. But Arthur, Alethea wouldn't want you to be like this."

"How would you know that?"

"I… I was the last person to see her alive. I was sent to clean her up and I didn't see that she was going to die. Not that night at least. But she spoke to me and told me that if she did die, she didn't want any of us to mourn her. She wanted us to continue with life as we were."

"But I cannot. I cannot forget her."

"She didn't ask to be forgotten, just that we carry on with life as normal."

"But I can't. Don't you see that Merlin? I loved her. I only just realised and there's nothing that I can do about it."

"You're not the only one who loved her sire." Merlin muttered.

"what was that?"

"Nothing. But we must carry on. It will do Camelot no good if it's heir is of no use to anyone."

"Merlin, do me a favour?"

"What sire?"

"Just go." Merlin went to argue but seeing Arthur's eyes, he left. Arthur meanwhile, sat back on the bed and stared at the ceiling, wondering if there was anything that could have been done.

That next morning when he opened his eyes, Arthur found the goblet by his side and it was fixed. It was almost as if it had never been broken. Looking at it in amazement, he decided to se if anyone in the castle knew about it. Going to Gaius's chamber, Arthur remembered the last time he had gone there. The night before the trial where he'd left Alethea in tears looking so lost and forlorn. Some part of him imagined that he was going to go inside and find her sat down with a smile on her face after a trial where she'd been found innocent. Opening the door, he found no Alethea. Only Merlin and Gaius eating a small breakfast.

"Sire? What can I do for you?"

"I need you to tell me if you know anything about this." Arthur said, handing Gaius the goblet. The old physician turned it in his hands whilst Merlin saw Arthur. A look of understanding passed between them before they both turned to Gaius as he inhaled sharply.

"I know of this. It has been made by a skilled silversmith but I thought that all of these had been destroyed."

"There were more of them?"

"Many more, before magic was forbidden. Along with the sorcerers and magicians, any magical items were also destroyed. It seemed that one survived. I fear it is a message."

"A message? From who?"

"A sorceress who escaped. She's been making a comeback recently. Her name is…"

"Nimueh?" interrupted Merlin.

"I'm afraid so. Where did you find this sire?"

"With Alethea when I first found her. I thought that it was of little consequence."

"Then her warning was true enough. Camelot is in danger, even more so now than ever."

"But what about Alethea? Did she not say anything about this when she was here?"

"Nothing. She kept defiantly silent about Camelot and what she knew of it. She said nothing to you?"

"Refused to. So she knew what was coming and we can no longer ask her for her help. Perhaps Nimueh knew and she killed Alethea to stop her from telling us."

"It is possible that it is part of her plan but sire, Alethea warned that Nimueh will not rest until one dragon is dead. You cannot go after her."

"Who says I cannot?"

"It will be part of Nimueh's plan. Do you want her to succeed?"

"No but I cannot let a murderer stay on the loose." Seeing Alethea's things neatly piled in a corner of the room, Arthur smiled sadly. Seemed she wouldn't be needing them again. "However, if it means that her plan does not succeed then I will stay here."

"It is for the best sire."

The morning passed slowly by as Arthur avoided his father and trained his men. Usually this would cheer him up but nothing that he did actually took his mind off Alethea. He was filled with guilt and sorrow for her loss and he couldn't help but feel like it was his fault. Perhaps he could have tried harder, kept her hidden better, helped her to escape a second time. He would have done anything to avoid this and yet there hadn't been anything that he could actually do to save her. His father had made sure of that. Calling the end of the training, Arthur went to the stables where he found Merlin getting one of the horses ready.

"Going somewhere Merlin?"

"After Nimueh. You promised you wouldn't go, I didn't."

"I'm coming with you. Two of us have a better chance of finding her than one."

"But sire…"

"Saddle my horse Merlin, there's a good boy." Reluctantly, Merlin saddled Arthur's horse and the two of them rode into the forest. They got so far before coming to a halt at a fresh mound of earth. Dismounting, Arthur walked over to it.

"There's just something I need to do." Arthur told Merlin before kneeling beside the grave. "We'll get her Alethea. We'll catch your murderer and avenge your death. I swear it. I won't rest until she is caught." He said before turning back to Merlin. "Right then, on we go."

At the end of the day, the two teenage lads had found no sign of Nimueh. There was no sign of her nor had anyone else heard or seen her. It seemed that she was very good at hiding. They didn't know that they had actually come across her as they rode through the forest. A veiled woman picking wild flowers who they asked about Nimueh. She told them she hadn't heard of her and the two lads rode on. They didn't notice the wild flowers on Alethea's grave when they returned later on, nor did they realise that the mound wasn't as high as it had been earlier. What they did know was that both of them were missing her after only a day. Riding back to Camelot, they didn't notice themselves being watched from the shadows by two women. One veiled and smiling, the other young in a torn dress and covered in patches of the forest earth…


	18. Chapter 18

Alethea continued walking until her feet ached and her stomach rumbled with hunger. She had no idea where she was actually heading, nor how she would survive, let alone how she was going to find a way home. Deep in her thoughts, she didn't notice that she was being followed until she heard a horse neighing. Bracing herself with sword in hand, she wondered whether this would be guards coming to arrest her. Instead, she relaxed as she saw that it was Arthur, and he was alone. Coming to a stop, she listened to him before going and sitting where he suggested. Listening to him and answering his questions, she laughed and smiled, enjoying her time with the prince. After all, it was the least she could do after everything else that had happened. Watching him then leave after promising to return tomorrow, she broke into the supplies he'd brought and built up a fire, realising that she was growing quite fond of Arthur.

As she sat by the fire, Alethea felt her eyelids become heavy and soon she was asleep by the side of it. It was a dreamless sleep and one that she needed but she was cruelly woken by someone shaking her. It took her less than a minute to realise who it was stood above her. King Uther and two of his men. She was caught. Seeing that there was no way out and too tired to fight back, she wondered whether they would kill her there and then. It would seem not as they tied her to the horse and took her back to her prison. Taken into Camelot's dungeons at nightfall, she was chained to the wall with her hands and feet manacled. It would take a magician to get out of them, Alethea thought and smiled sadly. She couldn't escape her fate it would seem.

God knew how much time had passed between Alethea being thrown in the cell and the appearance of one of her captors. Around twelve hours, Alethea guessed. Looking up at him, she wondered what he was going to do. Considering the amount of things she had read about torture in the olden days… Well, lets not go there. The guard, a man who looked like he had seen action, started asking her a string of questions to which she couldn't answer. When she didn't speak she was rewarded with the taste of his knuckles. He asked her for her confession but Alethea refused to admit that she had done something that she hadn't. As a result, she was to have the taste of metal in her mouth and curled up in a protective ball as he left. She had refused to cry out in pain whilst the guard was present but now that he'd gone she let her tears flow freely.

When she opened her eyes next, she found that she was very sore, very stiff and more than likely covered in bruises. One of her eyes was rather painful to open and she could barely move without some part of her crying out not to. Alethea wondered just how long she would be treated so before her inevitable execution. A few minutes later the guard visited again, this time with another guy with scissors. Alethea gulped, wondering just what exactly they were going to do. She soon found out as yet again she refused to confess. Dragged to her feet, the guy with the scissors took her plait and began hacking at where it joined the rest of her hair. Sobbing silently, Alethea stood as proud as she could as they cut her hair. The hair that she had loved and had refused to have cut short. Now it didn't seem to matter. As the second guard held up the remnants of her long hair, the first guard asked her once more to confess. Once more, Alethea refused to answer. As the two men left, she collapsed to the floor, her tears flowing freely and sobbing into the ground. No one could help her, nor would they. She would be left in her misery for eternity. She was still like this when the guards visited her again but still she did not answer. Steadily they were breaking her, but she refused to give in. She still had some fight in her yet. Lying in her self pity, she didn't hear the lock being undone nor did she notice someone come in.

"Alethea?" asked a familiar voice. A small smile crept against her lips. It was Merlin.

"Merlin…" she whispered.

"What have they done to you?" he asked in astonishment as she sat up, gasping in pain as she did so. The guards hadn't been too kind to her earlier and she felt the taste of blood in her mouth.

"Not a lot. Tried to get me to confess and these are my rewards for refusing to." she laughed before coughing violently. Merlin looked at her with wide eyes and moved closer. "How come you're here?"

"I've been sent to clean you up."

"Then I wish you luck in that." Alethea smiled at the lad. This would be the guy who would become the greatest wizard to have ever lived and here he was looking after her. She doubted many people could say that they had met Merlin in their time. Well, the real one anyway.

"When did they catch you?"

"Three days ago… Ouch, careful!" she said as he pressed down a little too hard on her bruised ribcage.

"Sorry… Three days? Arthur has been locked in his room for two."

"Why?"

"Uther found out about helping you. He's punishing Arthur for it."

"Locked in his room? Could be a lot worse I suppose." she sighed. "I don't suppose you have any ideas for getting me out of here?"

"I'm afraid not."

"And they reckon you'll be the greatest wiz…" she stopped mid sentence as she realised what she was about to do. "Well, anyway, considering the likelihoods of me getting home soon are very slim, I want you to do two things for me."

"What are they?" Merlin asked, having ignored the first part.

"Keep my things safe for me until you can no longer do that. Then burn them. And if I do die, please, don't mourn me. I was never supposed to be here and therefore I should be forgotten. Well and truly forgotten. You lot in Camelot should just continue life as it was before me. Will you do that?"

"I…"

"Merlin, for me, please."

"I will do."

"Thank you. And ignore what everyone else says about you being stupid and idiotic. They're wrong. One day you'll make a great man and a great…" she dropped her voice "magician."

"How did you…?"

"I know many things of Camelot, although many of them seem to be wrong. If I ever get the chance, I'll tell you them." she smiled before it was Merlin's time to leave.

"I'll hold you to that. See you later Alethea. I'll do what I can."

"Thank you." she smiled as she watched the young warlock leave. She'd perked up a bit whilst he was around but now he had gone… Well, she returned to her sad state, eventually closing her eyes with her last thoughts being of Arthur, Merlin and home…

She woke to the sound of beautifully strung words and the scent of forest earth. Her eyes took a few moments to adjust to the bright light but when they did, she found a veiled woman holding out her hand. Taking it, Alethea stepped out of the hole feeling peaceful and content. All her aches and pains were forgotten and she felt the happiest she had for a long time. Brushing her dress down, she looked back to the pit which she guessed to be her grave. As the earth fell back into it of its own accord, Alethea had the feeling that she was in the company of a magician, and one who used magic for bad as well as good. Whatever, this woman had just saved Alethea's life although she did look familiar.

"Who are you?" she asked but the veiled woman said nothing. Instead she dragged Alethea into the shadows at the sound of horses hooves. Alethea went to cry out at the two familiar riders but found a hand over her mouth until the horses had long gone.

"What was that for?" she asked the veiled woman.

"I have use of you Alethea"

"Who are you?"

"My name is not important. However, you are, child out of her time."

"How do you know that? How do you know my name?"

"All shall be revealed when the time is right. I have use of you before that time comes."

"What use? What makes you think that I'll help you?" Alethea asked, perplexed. She'd seen the faces of Arthur and Merlin as they had ridden past and she had wanted to shout out at them. She so wanted desperately to follow them to Camelot and tell them that she was fine, but this strange woman had stopped her. Why?

"Help me and I'll get you home. If not then you stay here for the rest of your life. Your choice."

"I'll help you."

"Good. After all, for you to get home there will be a price."

"What is the price?"

"Follow me." Still confused and not knowing if she should trust the strange yet familiar woman, Alethea followed her.

She could go no longer. As twilight fell, Alethea's feet were covered in blisters and all her aches and pains were beginning to return. She was hungry and thirsty and tired. She just wanted food and a nice warm bed. Stopping for a moment to rest, she saw the veiled woman smile. Apparently it wasn't much further. With what little energy she had left, Alethea followed until eventually they stopped at a cave. Torches hung from the walls in metal brackets and further in around a pool of water was a living area. Two beds were set out, a fire was happily crackling away and there was food aplenty. Alethea had to pinch herself to see if she was dreaming. She wasn't.

"Sit down, tuck in. We'll discuss costs in the morning." said the veiled woman kindly. Alethea did start to eat the food, each morsel tasting even better than the last. Drinking greedily from a silver goblet, Alethea then lied down next to the fire and closed her eyes.

When she opened them again, she was being watched and Alethea smiled slightly at the woman as she sat up. This time she wasn't wearing a veil and her black curls fell down her back and shoulders, her dress the colour of blood.

"Sleep well?"

"I did, thank you. Who are you?"

"A friend."

"Your name?"

"Is not important."

"But surely I must know who I will be indebted to."

"Then call me Nimueh."

"Then thank you, Nimueh." The name meant nothing to Alethea although to all that knew of Nimueh, her name struck fear into their hearts.

"You are quite welcome."

"Why help me?"

"We are kindred souls Alethea. We are both outcasts as Camelot hates us. They would have us dead and buried."

"That is not true…"

"For you? You are wrong."

"But my friends…"

"Those in high places? They were only tricking you so that they could trap you. I am your only friend."

"But Arthur, Merlin… They rescued me."

"And look where you ended up. Arthur made you stay in that clearing and Uther caught you that afternoon. Does that not strike you as suspicious?"

"Yes but…" How did Nimueh know that?

"Trust me, I am everything that they are not. I can help you where they cannot."

"And the cost of your help?"

"You must help me. In two months time we will both be ready to take back what is rightfully ours. Until then we will prepare ourselves and I will teach you what you need to know. You were brought here for a purpose Alethea, and that purpose was to help me. You will help to make a better future for yourself and for the rest of Albion."

"Albion?" Alethea asked, wondering what on Earth Nimueh was talking about.

"The country."

"Oh, England… But if I change history then won't I cancel myself out so that I do not exist?"

"No. No, not at all."

"So when do my lessons start?"

"This morning, but only after we have eaten first." Alethea was still unsure whether she was doing the right thing but as she drank and ate, a fierce hatred began to burn in her heart for Camelot and all who were in it. All that she had perceived as kindness now seemed to be part of a bigger plan to trap her and now… Now she wanted her revenge.


	19. Chapter 19

Two months passed by. Two slow months since Alethea had joined forces with Nimueh. Life wasn't bad. In fact, it was the complete opposite. She was enjoying herself during the training and Nimueh wasn't too strict on how she talked or dressed. In fact, Nimueh had even given Alethea a tunic which she now wore. Forest green so she could easily hide among the trees. Two months had taught her a lot about how to live in a forest. Nimueh had taught her how to hunt using a crossbow, although Alethea's aim was pretty bad but she could also use a sword pretty well. That was a bonus for having short hair. Alethea could wear men's clothes and be taught by them without causing suspicion. In fact, Nimueh had even got one of the local blacksmiths to make Alethea some armour for protection for when they put their plan into action. Alethea would definitely need it after all. Nimueh hadn't taught Alethea anything of magic but only of weaponry and defence. Alethea was being shaped into Nimueh's personal guard and she didn't know it. All she knew was that once their plan succeeded, she would finally get home.

It was a sunny day, warm but mild as the first signs of autumn began to show. Leaves on the trees began to turn red and gold and the days were getting shorter. Alethea was stood just outside of the cave mouth practising her skills with a sword as the sun began to set and only when it was too dark did she return inside. She was getting restless and was beginning to feel very homesick. Small doubts began to creep into her mind and she was wondering whether she was doing the right thing. Only time would tell. Sitting down next to the fire opposite her tutor, Alethea sighed.

"What is wrong?"

"Two months have passed. When do we start?"

"Tomorrow. Tomorrow at dawn."

"And the plan?"

"We stick to it."

"But what if it goes wrong?"

"It will not Alethea."

"What if anything happens to either of us? Camelot is well guarded."

"I have managed to get in there before without any harm. Besides, don't forget our distractions."

"Oh… We are still keeping them?"

"Of course."

"Then I take care of one and you take care of the other?"

"Yes. You take the young, I take the old."

"And then we shall take what is ours?"

"You've got it. Now, sleep tight. We have a busy day tomorrow."

"You could say that." Alethea smiled as she curled up and went to sleep, not catching the evil glint in Nimueh's eyes. Dreams of home welcomed Alethea but these soon merged with those of Camelot and little doubts began to grow inside her mind. So much so that when she woke in the middle of the night, she wondered whether Camelot should be warned, or at least one person should be. Seeing no sign of Nimueh, Alethea crept out of the cave and into the forest, finding the spot where she had been buried. Surprisingly, the spot wasn't empty and Alethea clung to the shadows like a baby did to its mother. Seeing who it was, Alethea had to stop herself from crying out.

"Who goes there?" The blond prince asked. Alethea stayed where she was but kept a hand on the hilt of her sword, just in case. When he got no answer, Arthur got up and came closer until he was within inches of Alethea's hiding place. Alethea couldn't remain silent for much longer.

"A friend. Tomorrow your guards will need to be placed carefully for a battle will be fought, a prophecy fulfilled and a war won. Arthur Pendragon, you will need to be strong tomorrow for a set of tests will come your way." she whispered softly so that Arthur could hear her. Then, before he could even register what she had said, Alethea returned to the cave.

"Where have you been?" Alethea was asked as she entered the cave.

"I needed some fresh air. I couldn't sleep."

"Then come on. We can always put our plan into motion a bit earlier." Handing Alethea her armour, Nimueh began to help her fasten it. Soon finished, both looked to the caves entrance. It was time to make a move…

Two months. Two long months had dragged at Camelot. Merlin and Gaius had gotten on with their jobs and as promised, Merlin was looking after Alethea's things, dipping into one or two of her notes when he was in the right mind to. When he wasn't. he couldn't take his mind of their last conversation in the dungeons. He couldn't forget her. Not after what she had said about him. Those kind words were the last he'd heard her say and they had imprinted themselves in his mind. To know that she thought good of him was great except for the fact that she had wanted them all to forget her. Gaius couldn't even do that as he began to query some of the things in his books. Her knowledge had affected them both and now neither of them could do anything without wanting to know something that only Alethea could answer. Shame that she was no longer alive.

Arthur sighed. It had been two months since Alethea had died and not a day had passed by without him going to see her grave. He sometimes went first thing in the morning, during the daytime or even when he couldn't sleep. It was always the thing that calmed him down. He didn't actually care that she was from another time, a different place or that he was probably long dead when she had been born. What did matter to him was that she had been killed for the wrong thing. She was an innocent girl who had done nothing wrong when she had died alone in the prison cell. Arthur still couldn't shake the image of her still body chained to the wall in those dark dungeons when he closed his eyes. She seemed to enjoy haunting him and tormenting him.

Arthur hadn't forgiven his father for what he had done and their relationship was very strained. Both only spoke to the other when they had to. Otherwise, they avoided conversation completely. They couldn't even be alone in the same room and when they did talk, it usually ended up becoming an argument. Soon they avoided each other completely and the court suffered for it. If father and son didn't reunite any time soon, there would be a civil war in Camelot. Morgana tried to talk both men round but neither would listen. Both were too stubborn and as a result, Morgana fell out of favour with both. Merlin tried to talk Arthur round but he would have none of it. Merlin, Morgana and Gwen all tried their best but that wasn't good enough. Gaius tried to talk Uther into forgiving his son but nothing worked. Civil war would soon break out.

And so, one evening after being unable to sleep, Arthur borrowed a horse from the stables and rode to his favourite spot in the forest. Sitting near her grave, Arthur spoke to it as if Alethea was stood there herself. He still hadn't forgiven himself for what he had done and sitting there, he let go of all his troubles. He had no idea that he was being watched until he heard someone moving about. Shouting out and searching the area, he found no one although he did hear someone whisper a warning. Moving the branches, he found nothing there except for a folded piece of parchment addressed to Alethea. Picking it up, he realised that this was the letter he had written to her some time ago. How it had come to be there he did not know, but the warning still rang in his head.

"Who goes there?" he shouted. "Who are you?" He got no answer except for the rustling of the trees swaying in a gentle wind. Returning to Camelot, he stabled the horse and went to the courtyard where, in the moonlight, he practised his skills with a sword. He may need them for the next day, he told himself.

As dawn broke on a new day in Camelot, Arthur gathered his soldiers and got them ready, Merlin helped Gaius to prepare medicines after Arthur had told them of the warning, Morgana woke from one of her terrible dreams and Gwen calmed her down. Villagers began to get to work and Uther summoned what was left of his court. No one could have guessed of the devastation that would come their way in less than a few hours, nor did they know that many would not survive to see the day's end.


	20. Chapter 20

The sun was just about rising on the horizon when Alethea and Nimueh arrived at the ill-fated kingdom. They simply managed to stroll through the town outside of the castle walls quite happily and then when it came to getting inside the castle, all Nimueh had to do was say a few words and they were both allowed in. Walking a little down the corridors until no one could hear them, both laughed before Nimueh led the way. Both knew where they were going and as Nimueh held a door open, Alethea took the torch that was being handed to her. Stepping through the door with Nimueh, they took the stairs down until Alethea had a feeling that she had been there before.

Standing on the rocks edge, Alethea looked at the huge beast before her. He, assuming it was a he, was larger than anything she had ever seen before and in truth, his size actually scared her. Each scale was the size of a shield and was the colour of dull gold. His eyes were wide and Alethea could have easily stood in one and not reach the lids. His wings stretched the length of five football fields and his tail could not be seen from where Alethea was standing. He took Alethea's breath away and she knew that this dragon could cause a lot of death and destruction if he so wished to. That was why he was perfect for Nimueh's plan. Whilst Alethea had been gawping at the dragon, Nimueh had been busy releasing the chain. That's when she smiled.

"Alethea, come with me."

"Where to?"

"We're going to start our plan, but trust me."

"Of course I trust you."

"Then jump." Before Alethea even had time to register what she was doing, Nimueh had took her hand and they'd jumped off the ledge. Bracing herself for a hard landing, she was surprised to land on soft scales.

"Huh?"

"Hold on tight." So Alethea did hang on to Nimueh as they flew out of the cave that had been the dragon's prison for twenty years. The dragon seemed to be happy to get some fresh air and freedom for once in a very long time and now he seemed very much intent on revenge. Daring to look down, Alethea felt a bit dizzy as she saw men fighting beneath her in the kingdom of Camelot. Adrenalin pumping around her veins, Alethea thought that Camelot was doing a good job at destroying itself without them. Feeling a bit sick as they came into land, she soon felt fine as they arrived not too far away from Camelot. Nimueh smiled at Alethea and gave her the nod to go and get started on the plan.

As Alethea came back into Camelot, she found herself caught in the midst of a battle with noblemen and peasants fighting as equals against other supporters. Each had their own side and when Alethea asked, she found that father was fighting son for rule of Camelot. Asking what the cause was, she gulped. This war was because of her. That then begged the question: If Camelot hated her so much then why go to war over her? Yet more doubts began to gnaw away at her heart and mind. Drawing her sword and choosing her side, she fought her way through the crowds, trying not to actually kill anyone. She may have had a heart filled with a need for revenge but she still did not have the heart to kill a person. That's why she simply defended herself and left the killing to everyone else.

Somehow managing to get through the streets of Camelot unscathed, she managed to reach the castle as the great dragon made his attack. Breathing fire, the thatched cottages caught the flame easily and began to burn. Their inhabitants who had been hiding from the battle were now forced onto the streets and women and children were slaughtered in the confusion. The castle itself was not safe either as the dragon's tail knocked over towers and caused blocks of stone to tumble from great heights. Now those who had not been killed in the fighting would die of fire or by being crushed. Survivors ran through the streets into the forest whilst those brave enough turned their attention to the dragon, their first battle now forgotten. As crossbow bolts were fired into the air, Alethea kept as far away as possible from the arrows until she found who she was looking for.

In the courtyard with blocks of stone falling everywhere, a small band of men dressed in the Pendragon colours were desperately trying to fight the beast and in the middle of the formation Alethea found the one she was after. Now it was a case of getting him alone. As the dragon flew towards the town, the men followed. All except for one that is. He was tripped by something and Alethea seized her chance. Running towards him with sword drawn and helmet secured to her head, she held her sword near his throat. Arthur immediately retaliated as he quickly got to his feet and struck the first blow. A fierce fight ensued as flames engulfed Camelot.

Cries of those caught in the crossfire mingled with the roar of the dragon and the sound of thunder in the air. Bodies lay where they had fallen with cobblestones being stained with the blood of their countrymen. Those who had been lucky enough to survive were now seeking refuge in the forest watching in terror as those that they loved fought bravely against the dragon that had attacked them. It had been just another ordinary day until someone had thrown the first stone and then all Hell broke loose. Tears in children's and women's eyes as they cried for their loved ones, they stayed where they were.

Alethea fought long and hard until both her arms ached. Doubt now filled her mind and she wondered whether she really could trust Nimueh to send her home. Was she doing the right thing killing so many people just for the sake of getting home? Was she wrong about Camelot hating her? The doubt actually took over and Alethea realised what she had done. So many people were now dead because of her. Could she really have their blood on her hands? Could she really be the cause of the fall of Camelot? And could she actually kill the prince, one of the few people who had helped her? The answer to all three was no. She didn't know if she was just that little bit out of time but even if she was, she could at least try to rectify everything.

Defending another blow, she then lowered her sword and let it fall to the ground, hoping that Arthur would notice her surrender. It seemed that she was too late to stop this from happening and now she would pay for it. Seeing him swing his sword, she grimaced as the steel blade pierced her flesh. Falling to the ground, her helmet managed to free itself as she landed on the cold stone. Clutching her wound in pain, she looked at the sky to find no sign of the dragon nor of any other people. Catching Arthur's eye, she smiled slightly before realising what Nimueh was about to do. As the sorceress came into the courtyard, Alethea noticed that she had a prisoner and automatically knew that she had to do something, even if this time it was the death of her. After all, she had nothing to lose and if it meant that Camelot still lived on then her death would not have been for nothing. But she couldn't. She no longer had the strength. Camelot had fallen and it was her fault.


	21. Chapter 21

The attack had begun at dawn when Arthur was still practising in the courtyard. Tensions had been building up for a good few weeks until they had snapped. Arthur's supporters had come up to the castle to fight Uther's supporters. Father and son were now at war. Staying in the castle with his faithful men, Arthur fought against the opposition. Both armies were a mixture of noblemen and peasants who were ill equipped and many were badly trained. As a result, chaos broke out and father fought son, brother fought brother. As Arthur fought with his comrades, one by one they fell to the sword.

The sound of metal on metal filled the air along with the cries of wounded and dying men and the screams of women and children. Blood filled the streets and slowly but steadily all that Camelot had stood for was being torn to shreds. As Arthur defended himself against another man, there was the cry of a dragon an looking up, Arthur saw it fly into the castle. Narrowly escaping being crushed by falling blocks of stone, Arthur called his surviving men together and the previous battle was forgotten. Now they all united to fight this creature. As smoke filled the air, Arthur remembered that he had not seen Merlin or Morgana that morning. Filled with dread and a sense of hope, he went to find them.

Running through the blood stained streets and avoiding the bodies that filled them, Arthur found Merlin, Morgana and Gwen together. Sighing with relief, he saw three horses nearby. Taking them to his three friends, he knew what he had to do.

"Arthur?"

"Get away. The forest will be safe. Just get away from here."

"But Arthur…"

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Now go, please. Just get to safety." Seeing the three of them reluctantly mount and ride out of Camelot, Arthur smiled before running back to join his men.

Keeping formation, they fired crossbow bolts at the dragon but none seemed to help to defeat it. Then, as the dragon flew away, Arthur's men followed and as the young prince followed, he felt himself trip over something. Quickly getting to his feet, he found a sword at his throat. Looking at who was challenging him, he found that he did not know the man. He couldn't have been much younger than Arthur and wore a green tunic beneath his armour. He couldn't see the eyes beneath the helmet but the boots and trousers were recognisable, although Arthur couldn't place them at that moment in time. Defending himself, Arthur fought long and hard against this mysterious knight but took advantage as his opponent hesitated. He didn't see their eyes change or notice them lowering their sword until it was too late. As Arthur's sword pierced flesh and his opponent fell, Arthur smiled until he realised who it was.

The sound dimmed. Events around him slowed and he didn't even care that there was a dragon to be fought. He didn't notice the entrance of Nimueh with his father, nor that the dragon was almost defeated. All he could hear was her cry of pain as she landed on the ground, her helmet loosened. It was Alethea. She was still alive but now wounded by Arthur. He'd found her only to kill her unknowingly. His sword fell from his hands and clattered to the ground as he realised what he had done. He was by her side instantly.

"What have I done? What on Earth have I done?"

"Arthur.." she said, grimacing in pain and clutching her side where Arthur's sword had gone in. "Your father…He's in danger…"

"He can take care of himself." he said bitterly. He still hadn't forgiven him for arresting Alethea.

"Nimueh will kill him."

"He doesn't need my help. You do." Arthur told her as he held her in his arms.

"His life is more important. He matters more than I do…"

"But Alethea…"

"Please Arthur." Torn between love and family loyalty, Arthur turned around at the sound of laughter.

"Hear that Uther? Your son thinks more of a criminal than he does of you."

"That's not true…" Uther protested, struggling to free the rope that bound him.

"Oh, but you heard him yourself. Camelot will fall and be rebuilt with magic. Magic will rule this kingdom once more, Uther, with me at it's head. Queen Nimueh has quite a ring to it don't you think?"

"I will stop you." Uther said.

"Tied up? I don't think so. But what about your son? Will he let magic rule?"

"No." Arthur answered.

"Now you see Arthur, I could save her."

"With magic?"

"How else?" Nimueh laughed.

"What price?"

"A life for a life. Your father or Alethea. Your choice."

Arthur looked at his father who was tied up. He was the man that Arthur had hated for the past two months. Could he let him die and let Camelot fall? Or could he let Alethea die and Camelot stay? He'd only just got her back to lose her again. Looking at Alethea whose blood was pouring out onto the cobbles, Arthur realised that she didn't have long left. Who would he rather have: his father? Or Alethea? Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, the prince answered.

"Alethea dies. My father lives."

"Such a shame. She was such a brave little soldier." Nimueh sighed. "But she served her purpose, although failed her task. Ah well, seems I don't have to send her back to where I took her. And it's tough that your choice doesn't really matter young Pendragon. What did Alethea say? Oh yes, Nimueh will not rest until one dragon is dead. That means one of you two. Say goodbye to your father Arthur."

"No… Nimueh, you will not kill him. Take me instead. If Alethea dies then I have nothing to live for."

"Instead? I may as well kill you both. It's a shame neither of you will see my reign." As Nimueh placed her dagger close to Uther's neck, Arthur ran towards her to save his father but a flick of her wrist sent Arthur crashing into the rubble. Opening his eyes a few seconds later with pain coursing through his body, Arthur knew that he couldn't give up. Cursing in pain, he tried to run to Nimueh before it was too late but there was no way that he could make it. Seeing movement out of the corner of his eye, Arthur couldn't have felt more worse. They'd disobeyed him and yet suddenly Nimueh was no longer there. The dagger had clattered to the ground, along with Uther. Arthur immediately ran.

"Father?" he asked as he knelt by the man and quickly released him. There was no sign of any blood and Arthur's fear slowly began to leave him.

"Arthur? You're alright?"

"I am. How about you?"

"Just fine." A look of understanding passed between them before Arthur remembered.

"Alethea!" He was back by her side in an instant, cradling her in his arms, one of his hands trying desperately to stop her life's blood from leaving her. Her breathing was slowing and she was ever so pale yet she was still conscious.

"You made the right choice." she smiled gently.

"I'm so sorry Alethea… If there was any other way… I just couldn't let her…"

"I understand. Family comes first. I would have done the same thing…" she said softly, her pain obvious.

"Forgive me, please?"

"What is there to forgive?" she laughed a little before coughing a little blood. Arthur really began to panic then.. She didn't have much time left. "Forgive me Arthur?"

"What for?"

"Dying…and causing all this trouble."

"That is not your fault Alethea. You were misguided and manipulated. Of course I can forgive you."

"Thank you." She whispered before closing her eyes and her breathing slowed even more.

"No… No… Alethea, wake up… Open your eyes… Alethea, for me…Please…" he shook her gently but got no response. Tears welled in Arthur's eyes and fell onto her face. Holding her close in one last embrace, Arthur kissed her gently on the lips before whispering three words that yet again he'd left until it was too late to say them.

In his misery, Arthur did not notice the arrival of Gaius until Merlin tried to move Arthur. Arthur refused to move but stayed with Alethea as Gaius did his work. Catching a glint in Gaius' eye, Arthur knew that there was a small chance of her surviving. After all, she hadn't yet stopped breathing and she was still clinging onto life although she seemed dead to the world. Staying by Alethea's side whilst Gaius did what he could, Arthur found his father and his friends stood close by with the castle still standing proud, although glass had been shattered and a few towers and rooms on the upper levels had been destroyed. Fires had burned out and the dragon had been captured although he was almost dead. Then, as the physician finished patching her up the best he could, Arthur carried Alethea to one of the surviving rooms.

Walking down the corridors with her in his arms, Arthur ignored his own aches and pains as he found his own room. Kicking open the door and finding that this room had survived, Arthur placed Alethea's sleeping form on the bed and tucked her in. Sitting by her side, he brushed a stray curl from her face and smiled slightly as Merlin entered.

"I'm sorry Arthur. I couldn't let you stay here and…"

"I forgive you Merlin." Arthur said from where he was sat.

"Is she…?"

"Not quite. I did this to her though Merlin. It was my sword that pierced her flesh. I'm the one with her blood on my hands. I thought I'd lost her Merlin, I really did. Now, when I finally find her again, I kill her."

"She's not dead yet."

"But she soon will be and it will all be my fault. It was my fault two months ago, and its my fault now. You would have thought that I'd learn from my mistakes. Obviously I haven't and she'll die because of it."

"But Arthur… She could live… There is a chance…"

"A small chance. There's an absolutely massive chance that she won't live. Merlin, I can only stay with her in her last hours and hope she forgives me."

"Then Arthur, at least wash your hands and let Gaius take a look at you. You were injured today as well. Alethea wouldn't want you to die because of some injuries."

"Very well…Where is Gaius?"

"His tower. It managed to survive the attack."

"Keep an eye on Alethea then. I'll be back soon."

"of course sire." As Arthur reluctantly left the room, Merlin walked over to Alethea's bedside and whispered a few words that he'd learnt. He had gotten rid of Nimueh earlier and now it was time to rectify the damage done. Alethea's breathing stopped for a moment and Merlin panicked slightly before she suddenly breathed once more, this time regularly. Sighing with relief, Merlin cleaned her hands whilst Arthur was away.

Arthur found Gaius soon enough and allowed himself to be fixed up before being given something for Alethea. Taking it from Gaius, Arthur smiled slightly. If it could save her then Arthur would be the happiest man alive. Taking the stairs two at a time, he soon arrived at his room where he sent Merlin away. Sitting on the edge of his bed, Arthur tilted Alethea's head and made her drink the mixture he'd been given. Making sure that she swallowed, Arthur smiled before sitting with her and holding her hand. Now all he had to do was wait and hope that she would live.


	22. Chapter 22

Arthur had appeared by her side the moment she had fallen as he had realised who she was. Alethea felt slightly amused at the irony of it. She was the one meant to be killing him, not the other way around. Although, come to think of it now, she was rather quite happy that it was this way around. After all, this way Camelot had a chance of becoming the place of legends that every child would dream about. That chance would still be kept this way even if it meant Alethea had only had a short life. At least Arthur could become a great king who would change England for the better. Only thing was that for this to happen, a dragon and Nimueh both had to be defeated.

Everything passed by in a blur but Alethea knew she had to get Uther saved, one way or another. She couldn't let a prophecy come true, yet she was in no fit state to stop Nimueh. She pleaded with Arthur to do something and eventually the prince did as he was told. Alethea may have been in agony but she knew that she was dying for a good cause. Camelot could not fall. Not because of her and her foolishness. Desperately pressing against her wound to stop her life's blood from leaving her, Alethea heard what Nimueh was saying to Arthur and her shrill laughter rang out through the air.

Then the choice given to Arthur. Alethea hoped and prayed that Arthur would make the right choice and choose his father to live. He was much more important than her and Camelot needed an experienced king, which Arthur was not. She smiled gently as she heard Arthur's decision and she didn't hate him for it. As pain coursed through her veins, she kept listening and sighed as she heard Nimueh's words. Alethea had been strung along all the way through. Nimueh had never had any intention of sending her back, but it seemed that Nimueh was the one responsible for bringing Alethea here. Alethea was then somewhat concerned as Arthur flew through the air above her and hoped that Uther would be saved. Arthur offered his own life instead of Uther's and Alethea did not miss what Arthur said about his life being pointless without Alethea in it. Wondering if Uther and Arthur would survive, she saw movement out of the corner of her eye before Nimueh disappeared and Uther fell. If he was dying then it was only right that Arthur spent the last moments with his father. However, it would seem that Uther had survived as Arthur helped his father to his feet.

Feeling her life beginning to slip away, Alethea knew that she would never set eyes on her family again and that these were her final moments. Knowing that she would never do the things that she had wanted to, she sighed. She began to feel cold as her breathing slowed down but she found that she wasn't alone. She was being cradled in someone's arms and she allowed herself a small smile. Arthur was holding her close and she savoured these final moments together. Head resting on his chest as he tried to stop her blood leaving her, she told him that she forgave him as the pain became unbearable. She didn't cry out, nor did her eyes water, although she noticed a single tear fall down Arthur's cheek. Something remained unsaid and yet Alethea knew of Arthur's feelings for her. She would have said something but her throat was very dry. Closing her eyes after one final look at Arthur, she allowed the darkness to claim her.

Death wasn't all that it was cracked up to be. There were no tunnels or bright lights, only darkness which stretched on for an eternity. Floating in it and welcoming it's silky embrace, Alethea felt comfortable, almost as if all the weight of the world had been lifted from her shoulders. She felt strangely happy and glad to be there, even if she was alone. As she danced around and laughed, she heard someone else far away. She didn't call out and ignored it, but then felt herself being torn away by the sound of a familiar voice. Her eyes opened only for a fraction of a second as she glimpsed the magician stood above her before closing them again.

Another dawn signified a new day as Alethea hit the snooze button on her alarm clock. She knew that it wouldn't do her any good to stay lying in bed but she was just too comfy. Then, as the alarm went off once more, she dragged herself out of bed and got ready for the day ahead of her. Going downstairs after getting dressed, she grabbed her bag and some breakfast before leaving the house. Her journey wouldn't be too long and she smiled at the sight of the grey clouds looming overhead. It seemed it would rain later. Crossing the bridge, she was somewhat confused that the terraced houses that were usually there had been replaced by thatched cottages. The sun was shining brightly overhead and the clouds had disappeared. No cars could be heard, only gulls and the sound of waves lapping at a beach. Her home town was no where near the sea so she had to be somewhere else. Reaching the seafront, she found the tide to be out so she jumped down and walked along the beach.

Feeling the sand between her toes, Alethea did not notice the lack of people or noise. Then, as the waves came closer, she escaped back onto the promenade and dried her feet before putting her shoes back on. The sun shone brightly and she did not notice how dilapidated the area around her was. Then it began to rain, only a shower at first but she soon had to run for shelter as it poured it down. Reaching a stone gatehouse, she hid underneath it until the rain died down. Stepping through it, she found someone taking her hand and leading her somewhere. Looking around, she found herself at an arena where she was made to stand near an entrance. A young boy prepared her before she was given a horse. Mounting up, she then began to ride, adrenalin rushing around her body.

Another horse and rider came towards her and, raising her lance, she waited for the impact. Much to the crowd's disappointment, neither made a hit. Going for round two, Alethea rode with her shield up and lance ready to strike. Both hit their targets this time but neither lance broke. Then, as they went for the final round, Alethea felt her shield begin to slip until it fell from her grasp. Closing her eyes, she poised her lance and hoped for a hit but she missed. Her opponent didn't, however, and Alethea fell to the ground as white hot pain filled her body. She'd lost. Unable to stop herself, she cried out in pain…

Arthur heard her cry out and it near enough tore his heart in two. Even if her cries showed that she was alive, Arthur would rather she be silent. Each cry caused him pain as guilt began to rip through him. There was nothing that anyone could do to help her. No one could do anything and it was her fight now. She was left to fight for her life without any help and Arthur prayed that she would cling onto it with everything she had. He had stayed with her for as long as was humanly possible but it still hurt him each time he had to leave her, just in case she had lost the fight by the time he returned. Soothing her with calm words, Arthur wondered whether she could hear him and hoped she would survive. Staying with her even though he could do nothing else, he tenderly held her hand to fight the demons away. She may have to suffer the pain alone but together they would fight the nightmares.

Alethea could hear his words and they soothed her. They kept away the nightmares and the bad visions and she felt calmer. Her dreams became those of happier times, involving family and home. Then there were ones of Camelot as she had seen it portrayed in films and how she had imagined it from books. Then there was the Camelot she had only glimpsed but events were different to the one's she had experienced. There were no deaths, no trials and definitely no plots. This time there were only good impressions with Alethea becoming friends with Arthur and Merlin straight away. They had fun and many happy times. However, in each and every dream the same woman appeared although she was always out of Alethea's line of sight except for one time.

Camelot had fallen and all that was left were burnt cinders and piles of rubble. A woman very familiar to Alethea stood among the ruins and laughed evilly as she held a boy by the scruff of his neck. As Alethea saw who it was, she ran but was too late. The knife cut the skin and he fell to the ground. The kingdom was no longer existent and it was all her fault. As the dark haired woman vanished, Alethea carried the body too the forest and buried him in his favourite spot. Kneeling by the grave, she wept as she realised that she had been watching herself do this to him.

Physically shaking with eyes watering, Alethea woke up to find that she was still in pain although wrapped up nice and warm in a grand bed. Not daring to sit up, she found that it was night outside and the moonlight fell through the window, lighting up the sleeping figure next to her. He was holding her hand with his head resting just to one side. Smiling lightly as she remembered his soothing words, she felt a lot better and knew that her knight in shining armour was there to fight away her nightmares. Calmer, she closed her eyes once more, this time with a smile on her lips. Now she had something to live for.


	23. Chapter 23

_He was cradling her lifeless body in his arms, telling her to wake up. The rain fell and washed her blood onto the cobbles. Her face was pale and her body was limp. She had gone and left him completely and it was all his fault. He hadn't been able to stop it. He hadn't been able to stop Nimueh from destroying Camelot and the two Pendragon's. His destiny had been completely ruined and he didn't care. All that he did care about was Alethea and even magic could not bring her back to this life. Placing her gently on the ground, he turned to Nimueh and smiled slightly. Now was the time for revenge. He wasn't quick enough however, and was soon joining his friends in death…_

Merlin woke with a start. It was late evening about a week after the attack and everyone was asleep. The town of Camelot had not been completely destroyed and survivors whose homes had been ruined were seeking shelter in the great hall. There was no sign of the dragon or of Nimueh and plans were being drawn up to construct a better and stronger Camelot. However, Merlin was concerned. He had had the same dream since that fateful day and he was worried about Alethea. He wasn't sure if she would live or not, and even if she did, what then? And would Nimueh return to wreak more havoc? Merlin couldn't answer either of those questions. Reaching for his magic book underneath one of the floorboards, he lit a candle and began to read.

He was up as dawn broke and made Gaius smile as he walked about the room. The magician was restless and Gaius could tell that the boy hadn't gotten much sleep from the bags under his eyes. Sitting down to breakfast, Gaius smiled and made Merlin curious.

"What?"

"Another bad night?"

"Same dream."

"They'll disappear soon enough, but you can go and put your mind at rest."

"How?"

"I hear that Uther wishes to see Arthur and I need you to get him away from Alethea for a while."

"Why?"

"So I can check that she's healing. I know what you did by the way. You did well to get rid of Nimueh and to keep Alethea alive. Without your intervention I don't believe that any of us would still be here."

"Oh…Thanks." He smiled before getting to his feet and leaving the room.

He hadn't ran so quickly for quite some time and Merlin got quite a few looks from the people who saw him. He just smiled and waved at them until he reached his destination. Half hoping that Alethea hadn't yet woken, he knocked gently on the door and went inside to find Arthur awake whilst Alethea was sleeping with a smile on her face. Merlin smiled slightly at the prince.

"Yes?"

"Good morning."

"And the same to you Merlin. Now what did you want?"

"How is she?" Merlin asked, completely ignoring the question and yet somehow answering it at the same time.

"Better than she was but if Gaius isn't busy…"

"Well, actually, that's what I came to ask you. Gaius wants to check up on her this morning."

"Then that's perfectly fine. Anything else?" the blonde youth asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Apparently your father wishes to see you as well."

"Any particular time? Or can I just pop in when I feel like it?"

"This morning. Preferably as soon as possible."

"When's Gaius coming?"

"Later on."

"I'll go now then. Stay with her and if there's any change whatsoever…"

"I'll let you know." Both lads smiled before Arthur left the room. Hearing the door shut, Merlin sat by Alethea's side and took her hand, smiling slightly at the curls which were newly grown. Last time he'd seen her was lying on the cobbles in the courtyard and the time before that was in the dungeons. Both times he'd wondered if he could ever leave her be. Both time he'd told himself that he couldn't.

He had been slightly disappointed when she'd told him she wasn't a sorceress because it meant he had to be a lone sorcerer. However, she was still different to everyone else and had secrets of her own to keep. Merlin understood that and had classed her as a friend. After all, he had looked after her during her stay with Gaius and until the trial. He had enjoyed every minute of her company and had been appalled at the sight of her in the dungeons. He couldn't understand how anyone could do that to a person. He hadn't expected her to die though and the news of her death had deeply saddened him. That's why he had gone after Arthur to see her buried. He couldn't let the prince be the only one to say his goodbyes.

Merlin had searched through all of the books available to him to find Alethea a way home but his search had been a fruitless one. It had seemed pointless as well. During those two months, Merlin had felt alone and empty. He felt as if he couldn't tell anyone anything anymore. He kept hearing Alethea's words ringing in his ears and wondered what she had meant by them. She had known that he was a sorcerer even though he hadn't told anyone else. What he had forgotten for that moment was that she wasn't from around there. Then, when Camelot was under attack and Arthur had sent him away with Morgana and Gwen, he had gone into the forest but the three of them could not stay there. It was just as well.

If he had not returned to Camelot then Nimueh would have destroyed Arthur and Uther, Alethea would be dead and Camelot would be nothing but a name. It was strange to think that the fall of Camelot had rested on his shoulders. That was when he had seen Alethea again. She had changed since the last time he had seen her and yet she was still the same. However, she was dying and Arthur was the one getting her last moments. For that, Merlin was jealous and annoyed but he knew that he could not do anything about it. He was only a servant after all. And then Arthur had spent most of his time looking after her whilst Merlin only caught glimpses. If he hadn't been Arthur's servant then he doubted he would even get that.

And so, he stayed with Alethea for a bit until Gaius arrived. This time Merlin would be the one to hold her hand, not Arthur. As the physician came in, Merlin gave Gaius a hand in tending to her. Her wound was beginning to heal quite nicely and she would make a full recovery. Merlin smiled at the news and tucked her back in whilst Gaius gathered his things. Arthur was still with his father and the physician left Merlin to look after Alethea.

She was still pale and slept peacefully with a smile on her face. Merlin wondered what she was dreaming about. Him? Arthur? Or someone else? Perhaps even somewhere else? It was probably something that Merlin would never know. Keeping watch over her, he noticed how gentle she looked. She seemed happy and no pain was etched in her features. At least while she slept she could feel no pain. Leaning across he gently kissed her on the forehead and smiled but his face soon fell when he heard someone behind him.

"And what do you think you're doing?" Merlin sighed with relief as he saw who it was. Turning around to face them, he smiled slightly.

"Good morning Gwen. What brings you here?"

"Morgana sent me to give her one of her old dresses which managed to survive, and also to keep the sheets clean. How come you're here?"

"Arthur,…he, um, told me to keep an eye on her…"

"seems to me you were keeping a very close eye on her." Merlin turned red with embarrassment. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

"I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Oh, you know I do. You're just too scared to admit it."

"Me? Scared? I think you've got the wrong idea Gwen."

"Well, if you're going to be like that… She'll recover though, won't she?"

"It's looking pretty good at this moment in time…" Merlin answered, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"That's good to hear." As Gwen went to leave the room, Arthur came in and smiled, dismissing the both of them. With a sigh, Merlin left the room and went to the archives to see if he could find anything of use there, feeling like he had just about gone and lost her completely to Arthur.


	24. Chapter 24

Arthur had fallen asleep at some point during his watch over Alethea and had opened his eyes to find that she was no longer tossing and turning. Fear gripped him as he hastily got to his feet and checked that she was breathing. He didn't want her to have left him in the middle of the night whilst he was sleeping. That just simply would not be fair. The least he could do was be awake if she breathed her last. He still felt guilty for causing her this much pain and he had been responsible for losing her twice now. How could he have been such an idiot? She still lived though, which made Arthur smile slightly. She was sleeping peacefully now and he noticed that she was smiling slightly. At what, he didn't know, but it was certainly a lot better than seeing her face etched with pain. Grabbing a drink, he turned around as he heard a knock on the door.

"Yes?"He asked

"Good morning."

"And the same to you Merlin. Now what did you want?" He asked, not unkindly but just rather abruptly.

"How is she?" Merlin had a strange way of being able to answer questions and yet at the same time not answering them. This was one of the times that it happened.

"Better than she was but if Gaius isn't busy…" He just wanted to be told that she was recovering and not slipping away from him. It could happen after all, much as Arthur hated to think it.

"Well, actually, that's what I came to ask you. Gaius wants to check up on her this morning."

"Then that's perfectly fine. Anything else?"

"Apparently your father wishes to see you as well."

"Any particular time? Or can I just pop in when I feel like it?" He asked, slightly annoyed that he had to leave Alethea alone to suffer.

"This morning. Preferably as soon as possible."

"When's Gaius coming?"

"Later on."

"I'll go now then. Stay with her and if there's any change whatsoever…" If he went now then he could be back for when Gaius arrived. However if he waited then he would return after the visit… He made his decision pretty quickly.

"I'll let you know."

Leaving the room, Arthur hurried down the corridor to find his father. Neither of them had said anything since the attack and both had left the other to do their own thing. Today, however, was something different. Uther wanted a word with him and it was obvious what the topic of conversation would be. Arthur braced himself for an argument as he knocked on the door to his fathers chamber. Normally they would have spoken in the Great Hall but that was now filled with the survivors who had nowhere else to go. It was just as well that they still had enough food otherwise many more would die during the winter.

"Enter!" Arthur did so and shut the door behind him to find his father studying a plan of some kind. "Ah, there you are…. How are you this morning?"

"I'm pretty well thank you father. And you?" Uther's calmness somewhat unnerved Arthur. What was going on?

"I'm good. How is…I've forgotten her name again… Al?"

"Alethea?"

"That's the one."

"She seems to be showing signs of recovery."

"Has Gaius confirmed this?"

"He will do later."

"Good. It seems I was wrong about her." Huh? His father was admitting he was wrong? What was going on?

"How so?"

"I see now that she has no magic in her. After all, if she did then she would have used it straight away to kill you but she didn't."

"Oh…"

"And she would not have settled for being Nimueh's servant if she could become her partner in crime. Yes, she did try to kill you but she stopped herself in time and Nimueh admitted what had gone on. For that I can give her freedom."

"You mean that?"

"Of course. She has already paid the death sentence once already. Nobody can die twice under the law."

"So if she recovers?"

"Then she will be able to be a citizen of the newly rebuilt Camelot. Oh, and her prophecy…"

"What about it?"

"No dragons have died. It seems Nimueh will not leave us alone so I suggest you keep everyone alert."

"I will do father."

"And Arthur…"

"Yes?"

"You do realise that it won't be forgotten…"

"What?"

"You chose my survival over hers even though I was the one who sent her to her fate. You'll make a good king one day."

"Thanks."

"And one more thing before you go…"

"Hmm?"

"Be careful. She might break your heart."

"It will be worth it father."

Arthur left his father to pour over the plans for Camelot's refurbishment and headed back to his own room. It was here that he heard Merlin and Gwen talking and Arthur's suspicions were confirmed. Merlin really did love Alethea. Wondering which of them Alethea preferred, he stepped inside, feeling like he had been tricked. Dismissing them both, he sat back beside Alethea and found that the sheets had been disturbed. So Gaius had already been then? And Arthur wasn't there to hear his diagnosis. Ready to about turn and find out for himself, he was stopped by the grip on his hand.

"Please stay…" It was barely more than a whisper but Arthur heard her. Sitting back by her side, he saw her smile and helped her to drink a little water.

"Thank you." she smiled gently

"No problem Alethea. How are you feeling?"

"Sore… I cold be a lot better, but then again I could be a lot worse." she smirked. Her eyes were bright and she seemed full of life even when she was injured.

"I'm sorry that I did this to you."

"I'd rather suffer than have your blood on my hands. And thank you."

"What for?"

"Staying with me and fighting away the bad dreams."

"It worked?"

"It did. I heard you and I could not have wished for better company."

"You're welcome."

"And according to Gaius I'll make a full recovery."

"How long have you been awake?"

"About twenty minutes… But I've been waiting for you."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Oh… Anyway, I suggest you get some rest. You'll soon be back on your feet in no time."

"You need to rest too. You've not been looking after yourself properly, have you?"

"Well I…"

"Arthur…"

"Oh, alright then. I'll sleep later. You rest for now though."

"Very well."

As Alethea closed her eyes, Arthur smiled. So she had waited for him before speaking out? That definitely spoke volumes. Perhaps she returned his love, or maybe she didn't. He'd have to find out one day before it got too late. After all, he didn't want to risk losing her once more without her knowing of his feelings. That had happened twice before and now he was determined that it would not happen a third time. Deciding he'd tell her later, he straightened the sheets before closing his eyes himself. Alethea was right. He couldn't let himself fall ill because of her and so he fell asleep.

However, his sleep was disturbed by the visions of an almost dead Alethea in his arms and burying her in a grave. He dreamt of a Camelot filled with magic and of a world where Alethea was no longer present. he knew he'd lose her someday and although he had coped before her arrival, he doubted he would be able to cope without her now. Having seen Nimueh being removed, Arthur dreamt that he was watching on as Merlin got to Alethea and saved her. Arthur was the spectator as there was a wedding and Camelot was back in one piece. Snapping awake again, he found Alethea still sleeping.

It is said that dreams show us a world where are worst fears, wildest fantasies and just general life all come as one. Arthur knew that he daren't close his eyes again for he dreaded what he might see. There were things worse than seeing Alethea dead, and seeing her with Merlin was one of them.


	25. Chapter 25

A few weeks passed by. Nothing much had happened and Alethea had slept through most of it, but when she woke, Arthur was always there to give her water or help her to eat. She'd had to be spoon fed because it hurt her to sit up and to be honest, it had seemed that Arthur enjoyed playing nurse. However, she was beginning to get restless. Even though she was still in pain, she was just itching to get out of bed and go for a walk. There was only so much time a person could spend in one room. Truth be told, she was also getting fed up of the prince's company. Yes, he wasn't bad company but she just wanted someone different to talk to, like Merlin or Gwen or Morgana…Even Gaius would do. She didn't care who else she spoke to, just so long as it wasn't Arthur. She was fed up of the look of guilt in his eyes every time she saw him.

Sighing as she opened her eyes again, she could hear the sound of men working to fix the damage done to the castle. Looking around the room, she saw no sign of Arthur and she hoped he wouldn't be back too soon. Everyone needed breathing space, injured or not and Alethea just needed a bit of time to get her head together. Wondering if she could actually sit up for once instead of lying down, she gently pushed herself into a sitting position, gasping in pain at every slight movement. It seemed she wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon. Listening to the workers outside, she smiled as she heard one or two of the men singing some kind of song. She then heard footsteps in the corridor which stopped by the door. There was a gentle knock on the door before they came in. Seeing who it was, Alethea grinned.

"Good day Merlin." She would have said good morning or afternoon if she knew what time of day it was.

"Good morning Alethea. How are you feeling?" he asked cheerily.

"As well as you can be when someone has shoved a sword in you." she laughed. "Nah, I'm fine in myself. How about you? Arthur treating you alright?"

"I'm alright I suppose… And Arthur? Well, being his usual self. Not seen much of him recently."

"I'm afraid I'm distracting him from his duties." she said apologetically.

"It would seem so. Anyway, do you want anything?"

"A drink wouldn't go amiss." she smiled at the young warlock "Nor would some different company."

"Different company to me?" he sounded offended.

"Not at all. I meant different company to the Dragon."

"To Arthur?" he sounded amused. "Well, if you insist that I stay…"

"That I do."

"Very well. I can't exactly deny a lady's request."

"Lady? Me? Never." she joked.

"Why not? You could easily be one."

"I'm not that type of girl. I'd never be able to cope following orders from men and keeping my mouth shut. I've grown up with too much freedom."

"I keep forgetting you're not from this time period, although I am searching for a way to get you home."

"You want to get rid of me? Merlin, I'm deeply hurt." She smirked, trying to sound serious although was currently failing miserably.

"I didn't mean it like that… I'm sorry…"

"I'm only joking. I know what you meant. Any success?"

"Not as of yet."

"Ah well. I'll just have to stick around for a bit then and just hope that I don't cause too much trouble."

"Looks like you already have." They both laughed.

"Yeah, well, I'll try not to cause any more. So, anyway, as I was saying, there is no way I could be a lady."

"Why not?"

"Because I haven't got the breeding and besides…"

"What?"

"Lean closer and I'll tell you." Merlin did as he was asked. "I don't have my eye on anyone at court."

"Huh?"

"Well, not really."

"So you do then. Who is it?" he asked

"I'm not telling you, and don't you dare try and get it from me using your hocus-pocus skills."

"Hocus Pocus? That some kind of spell?"

"Well, it's sort of one. Only ever worked in story books."

"Oh…another word for magic?"

"Yeah, kind of."

"A lot must have changed then between now and you're time."

"Too much. Some for the good, some for the bad, but life's a bit better than here. Technology is a wonderful thing."

"I suppose it is."

"Oh, and tell me something Merlin…" she broke off mid sentence, wondering whether he'd answer or not.

"Depends what it is but I'll try my best."

"A few weeks back just after Gaius was checking my wound…"

"Yes?" His cheeks were almost as red as his scarf. Alethea smiled slightly.

"Did you…Did you kiss me?"

"I, erm… I might have done."

"Might have done? Either you did or you didn't…"

"You must have been imagining things. You were completely out of it."

"Of course I wasn't. Believe me Merlin, I can tell if you're lying or not."

"Does it matter if I did?"

"You tell me." she smiled playfully, twisting a newly grown curl around her finger.

"It doesn't."

"Then why won't you tell me if you did?"

"Because… Oh, I give in. I did."

"Why?"

"I don't know…"

"You do. You're just afraid to admit it."

"I'm not…"

"Or maybe it's just wishful thinking from me…" Alethea sighed. "God, I am so bored…"

"My company not lively enough?"

"It's not that Merlin, it's just that I'm so used to doing so many things that I find it hard to rest and do nothing for long periods of time. At the moment, I think I'm beginning to lose my mind."

"Well, I have an idea…"

"You do? What is it?"

"I'll tell you if and when I know that it works."

"Which will be when?"

"Possibly by this evening. However, for it to work I actually need to go and find someone pretty soon."

"Then the sooner you go, the sooner you return."

"Yep… If I may take my leave?"

"Since when did you need my permission?" she asked, one eyebrow raised. "Go on…Go!"

About half an hour later, Merlin returned to find Alethea sat messing with the fabric of the bed sheets and humming some strange tune to herself. It was of the likes that Merlin had never heard before but that didn't really surprise him.

"So he returns… How's the idea going?"

"Oh, not so bad… I've got a present for you… Well, two actually."

"Christmas come early for me then…" she smiled. "What've you got?"

"Two things… A book from Gaius and something from me."

"Hmm? This all part of your idea?"

"Wait and see." Taking the package from the warlock's hands, Alethea carefully untied the string and removed the fabric before her hands moved across the smooth leather binding of two books. Opening one of them, she found that it was the one she had scanned through during her stay at Gaius'. The other book was filled with blank pages but with it was a quill and some ink. She smiled a little. How much had times changed and yet she was excited to be writing with a feather and ink on parchment.

"Wow… Thank you. I love them."

"You are quite welcome. Gaius would like the book back once you have finished reading it but there's no rush and the blank book is from me…"

"Anything to write in it in particular?"

"No… It's completely up to you. You could keep it as a journal or, considering you like writing so much…"

"You found something in my notes, didn't you?" she guessed. Some people doodled to pass the time, Alethea wrote and her notes were filled with random excerpts of dialogue and such.

"No…"

"Aha, yes you did. I could write my version of events of what happened here… Present and future.. Or how about my version of events that should have happened here at Camelot. The version that every child in this country will grow up with and think of as part of history?"

"But, would that not change the future?"

"It would depend if you would read it. That choice will be yours, but my version of Merlin is one heck of a lot older than you when he first meets Arthur."

"Then you won't be changing anything?"

"I don't know… Ah well, it'll give me something to do."

"It's down to you."

"I know which you'd prefer… Alright then, I'll write it, but only you may see it. If it falls into anyone else's hands then I will be seen as a heretic or a witch or something along that line. Perhaps even a traitor. Who knows?" She laughed.

"I'll keep it safe."

"Well, until you've read them. Then I want it back… If that's alright with you?"

"I could make you a copy…"

"Or yourself a copy. Even before photocopiers were around perfect copies could be made…. Ha."

"Photo- what?"

"Don't worry about it. Just something to forget I ever said."

"Oh…" Alethea smiled before flicking through the book leant from Gaius. Stopping on a random page, she smiled as she recognised the creature. A griffin…Or as every person who had read Harry Potter knew them as, a Buckbeak. Reading through, she was somewhat amused to find them listed as a creature of magic. Turning the page, she found that dragon's and unicorn's were listed as actually being proper creatures, along with birds and bees. She was somewhat confused to say the least.

"What is it?" asked Merlin.

"Griffins are magical creatures and yet dragons are not?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Another difference I'm afraid. It seems all the knights of old have removed these strange creatures from this world by the time I was born." She smiled a little before hearing a familiar voice in the corridor. Merlin got to his feet whilst Alethea hid the journal, quill and ink under the bed sheets. As the door was about to be opened, she rose her voice slightly.

"Tell Gaius that I am grateful for the book. Hopefully I shall finish it rather quickly."

"I'll make sure he gets your thanks." said Merlin as the door opened. Seeing that it was only Gwen, the two of them relaxed a little but then saw Arthur come in.

"Ah, Merlin, there you are. I've been looking for you." said the prince whilst Gwen walked back out of the room.

"Huh?"

"I need you to polish my armour, clean my boots, sharpen my sword, fix my shield and then clean out my horse." Alethea had to smile at Merlin's expression. It was priceless.

"But…"

"No buts, just do it." An annoyed Merlin picked up Arthur's things and left the room whilst Arthur filled a goblet with some water and gulped it down. He then went to strip off and Alethea was just about to say something when he turned around and saw her. She must have scared him half to death as he shoved his shirt back on.

"Forget I was here did you?" she chuckled slightly.

"I…Um, no. How could I forget about you being here?"

"It looked like you forgot."

"I didn't forget!"

"Alright, alright… Got some kind of tournament coming up soon then?"

"I have actually. Why do you ask?"

"Just making conversation…And the fact you gave Merlin a long list of things to do."

"Oh."

"So is the tournament going to be here at Camelot?"

"When the building work is finished. They've not got too long left now. Soon Camelot will be as good as new."

"And the townsfolk? Have they got their homes rebuilt?"

"They're working on it." She took that as a no.

"Hey, whatever happened to the dragon?" She asked after a few moments silence.

"Dragon?"

"You know, the one that attacked this castle?"

"Oh, that dragon. Well…I'll have to tell you later. I'm afraid I've got to be elsewhere."

"Oh…Alright then." She tried her best to sound disheartened. It worked.

"I'll be back soon though."

"Alright then. Off you go." As Arthur disappeared, Alethea pulled out the journal and began to write, pausing as she wondered where exactly she should start. Eventually she got it and soon she was writing as fast as her hands would allow her to.


	26. Chapter 26

A day or so later since Merlin had dropped off the two books, Alethea closed the one lent to her by Gaius. She'd finished reading it and felt a bit more enlightened as to the creatures that supposedly lived in the kingdom and those that did not, although she knew that she would only believe it when she saw it with her own eyes. She knew that dragon's existed but the others… Well, she wasn't so sure. Arthur had been keeping Merlin busy and away from her whilst the Prince himself was beginning to look tired. It must have been the burdens of duty. Every time he returned to his room, he seemed too tired to even speak and as a result Alethea still had no clue as to whether the dragon had been defeated or not.

Looking around the room that had been her gilded cage for the past few weeks, Alethea sighed. She had gotten so far in her writing but had hit a brick wall when it came to remembering what happened next, and besides, she'd ran out of ink. She knew she wasn't that strong enough to walk just yet but she was fed up of being confined to a bed in the clothes she'd been wearing for an age. The temptation to try and get changed was beginning to overwhelm her, especially since there was a dress placed on the end of the bed. Placing the book to one side and clutching a hand to her chest, she reached over, her fingertips just skimming the fabric.

"Come on…Just a little bit further…"

She sighed before bringing the sheet closer with her feet. Grabbing the sleeve, she smiled triumphantly and held it in her arms as if it was the most precious gift anyone had given her. Carefully moving the bedcovers back, she brought her legs out of bed and looked at the state of them. One thing she definitely knew was that she could do with a bath…Or at least a wash. Very carefully, she removed her tunic and looked at the scar that was beginning to heal down one side. How on Earth would she explain how she'd gotten it to her family? She didn't know. Running a finger down the stitches, she winced slightly in pain before starting to pull on the dress. Feeling the soft fabric on her skin, Alethea smiled before getting back into bed.

Gaius popped in later that day to check up on her and just have a general chat. Alethea smiled at their conversation and handed him his book back before enquiring after Merlin. It seemed that Arthur was being a little unkind on him recently and Alethea had a feeling she knew why. Deciding she'd never find out off Arthur, she then asked Gaius about the welfare of the dragon.

"Dragon? Locked up and captured. Chained up safely in the foundations."

"But magic can break the chains…"

"No it can't."

"But, how?"

"Merlin."

"Oh…So everything is near enough back to normal?"

"Well, as normal as it can be with a sorceress on the loose and the kingdom being partially destroyed."

"And I played a big part in that…"

"Well, I've heard news that you are to be…" Gaius was about to tell her what he'd heard but stopped when he heard a cough from the doorway. Turning around, he faltered slightly. "Well, I must go. I have other patients to tend to."

"Alright then. I'll see you soon." Seeing Gaius leave, she looked curiously at the doorway and immediately tensed as she saw who it was.

"What may I do for you sire?" she asked, feeling her nerves begin to shake. This was the man with the power of life and death in his hands and Alethea certainly did not want to antagonise him any more than she had done so already.

"Alethea… Well, there is nothing you can do except get better for the sake of my son."

"That is something that I will try my best to do sire." she said, a small smile tweaking at her lips.

"He loves you, you know."

"He does?"

"Yes. But there is one thing I wish to know."

"Sire?"

"Do you love him?"

"I…Sire, I barely know him. I like him but I do not know as of yet if I do have the same feelings for him which he has for me." The King smiled slightly.

"You do not know?"

"Sire, what would you do if you were in my position? I'm not anything like anyone in this kingdom, I have knowledge of times very far into your future and I am desperate to get home. I've not had chance to actually get to know everyone because of certain…incidents…and I don't know who, if anyone, I love. I mean, it's not that Prince Arthur isn't handsome or attractive, just that I do not know exactly where I stand. After all, I did nearly kill him." She sighed, avoiding the King's gaze and staring down at the covers.

"But you didn't. You were working with Nimueh though…And weren't you supposed to be dead?"

"I…I was. Twice over. Nimueh" she saw Uther flinch at the name and understood partly why. "Sort of resurrected me with magic and I became under her spell, sort of. It was as we were putting her plan into action that I felt her grip on me relax and it was lost completely when I was fighting your son. I am actually surprised I survived the attack." She smiled slightly. "But about that… Can I ask you something sire?"

"You may."

"I played a major apart in the destruction of this Kingdom. I know I am supposed to be punished. Just…Well, can I know what it will be?"

"Punishment… Ah yes, of course. Well, under ordinary circumstances it would be death but you've already died once under law, so we can't kill you again. I think…"

"Sire?" There was a knock on the door and a young serving boy entered. He looked all of about twelve years old and Alethea felt sorry for him. His legs were shaking and he looked nervous, almost as if this was his first day.

"What is it Alfred?"

"Your presence is required in the Main Hall. Apparently it's something to do with the tournament."

"What about it?"

"The order. It can't be worked out without your help."

"Is it urgent?"

"Yes sire." Uther sighed and Alethea caught him rolling his eyes.

"I'm sorry Alethea. I'll have to tell you some other time."

"That is fine with me sire." Alethea smiled and watched as Uther left the room.

Another week passed by and Alethea was now getting very bored and fed up of being confined to one room. In fact, considering everyone was leaving her alone for the time being, and she didn't fell very much in pain, she decided to get up out of bed, tidy herself up and go for a walk. That was the plan at least. It didn't work out as much as she hoped. It took her a good few minutes to actually get out of the bed, and she then looked at herself in the reflection of a helmet left in the room. She looked an absolute state. Her legs shook like a newborn baby deer and she really wanted a bath. Looking around the room, she sighed as she couldn't find a single thing she was after. Leaning on the table, her shoulders slumped, she didn't notice anyone coming in.

"Alethea?"

"Oh, it's only you Gwen." She smiled.

"What's the matter?"

"I'm fed up… I could do with a nice warm bath, a good book and some chocolate…"

"Chocolate?"

"Oh, it's just… Forget it." Alethea said, realising her mistake.

"Shouldn't you be resting though?"

"I'm sick to death of resting. I need to spread my wings, so to speak."

"Fresh air… I know what you mean. Very well Alethea, I shall see what I can do."

"Thank you Gwen. If it isn't any trouble?"

"No trouble at all."

So, later that day, after having bathed and changed, a refreshed Alethea went for a walk around the castle. She was heading towards Gaius' chambers for some unknown reason and she didn't realise where she was heading until she reached the door. Knocking on it, she was met by a tired looking Merlin.

"Alethea? But you should be…"

"Resting. I know, I know. There's only so long a girl can stay confined to one place though. May I come in?" She asked, all too aware that she was still stood in the corridor.

"Yes, yes, of course." She smiled as she walked into the room. Nothing had changed. It was still the same way as she had found it on her first visit. Seeing her bag in the corner, she went over to it and looked inside, smiling when she found what she was looking for.

"So how are you Merlin?"

"I'm fine." He answered as she turned back to face him.

"You don't sound it…nor do you look it. What's the matter?"

"Nothing."

"Is it Arthur?"

"No." But Alethea could tell he was lying.

"He's keeping you very busy. I've not seen you in ages."

"Well…" Merlin hadn't the heart to tell her the real reason. "How's your book coming along?"

"I've got writers block. I can't remember what actually happens next."

"Oh…"

"And I've ran out of ink."

"I can soon remedy that." Merlin smiled, rummaging through the various bottles stacked on a shelf before finding the one he was looking for. "There we go."

"Thanks."

"There's going to be a tournament on in a few days…"

"Really? Arthur had mentioned something of one but…"

"And I was wondering if you'd like to see it with me." Alethea couldn't hide the smile on her face.

"Merlin, I would be delighted to join you."

"So it's a date then. I'll meet you here in the morning in two days time?"

"I'll look forward to it. Now, how's your search going?"

"I'm almost there. Just one more book to look through."

"Merlin…"

"Yes?"

"Has anyone ever told you how brilliant you are?"

"Not yet."

"Then you have now. You are absolutely brilliant." Alethea smiled. "Now I'd best get going before it's realised that I've gone…"

"Alright then. I shall see you later."

"Until then, I bid thee farewell kind Merlin." Alethea laughed as she walked around the castle. She was feeling better and brighter, and she couldn't wait for two days time. She'd get to see a real tournament and there was a good chance that Merlin had found her a way home. Life was good.


	27. Chapter 27

Merlin paced the room. He'd managed to get to see Alethea but only be deceiving Arthur and he felt slightly guilty for it. He didn't like going behind Arthur's back but when it came to affairs of the heart then it was a completely different matter. He liked Alethea, very much so and was glad that he had found a good use for his magic. What he didn't like though was the fact he had used his magic to send Nimueh somewhere else and he didn't know where she was. She could return at any time and fulfil the prophecy but nobody knew when it would happen, nor where.

He'd been working a lot more than usual recently, having to get everything ready for Arthur, being his opponent in practise. Truth be told Merlin was no good when it came to fighting with swords and shields. He'd decided long ago to leave that to the Knights. After all, wasn't that what they were supposed to do? As a result, Merlin was covered in bruises from the amount of knocks he had received and he couldn't help but think that Arthur had deliberately inflicted some of them. Both lads knew that they liked Alethea, and it was now going to be a case of proving themselves to her. However, Merlin knew that he understood Alethea quite a bit more than Arthur did. After all, they were both outsiders who were very much different from everyone else. Arthur just seemed to fit in, these two didn't.

When the knock on the door came, Merlin had half expected it to be Arthur calling for him, or someone for Gaius. He hadn't been expecting Alethea at all, but he was more than glad to see her. She looked refreshed and had a lot more colour in her cheeks than she had when he'd last seen her. Well, considering the last time he'd seen her she had been in bed… Well, anyway, considering she was actually stood outside, he let her in and decided to ask her to see the tournament with him. It would be the second tournament for him but for Alethea it would probably be her first. He was half expecting her to say no but was actually happy that she said yes.

Now, two days later, Merlin had woken early waiting for the knock on the door. He'd spent most of his time polishing Arthur's armour and getting everything he would need ready for the Prince. However, whenever he'd had the chance, Merlin had been searching for a way to send Alethea home. He'd actually succeeded in finding one and had memorised the spell. He would tell Alethea except he liked her company. Did he lie to her and keep her at Camelot where she would never truly be happy? Or did he lose a friend and send her home?

He was still debating this when there was a knock on the door. Practically running to open it, he found a rather annoyed Arthur stood in the corridor.

"Sire?"

"How am I supposed to fight in a tournament without armour? In case you've forgotten, you still have it."

"I do sire?" Merlin was confused and then remembered. Letting the Prince into the room, the young warlock ran to get Arthur's stuff and help him prepare for the tournament. Alethea was late but Merlin wasn't going to say anything.

"Now, my sword?"

"Here sire."

"You've sharpened it?"" Arthur asked, testing the blade.

"I have done what you asked me to do."

"Good. Now, come on."

"Where are we going?" Arthur laughed.

"To the tournament of course."

A crowd had already gathered at the arena and the stands were filled with people from all around the Kingdom. Some people had travelled from even further a field to support the knights who were about to fight. Merlin knew that some of the competitors would not see home again though. These tournaments were a good way of showing off strength but more often than not, people died in these things. That was why Gaius was stood with Merlin at the sidelines ready to help those who would need it. There was still no sign of Alethea though as the first two competitors entered the arena. As Uther started the tournament, Merlin was sorely tempted to run back to Gaius' chamber and see if she was there waiting for him. He needn't have worried as Gaius pointed out that Alethea was on her way.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days had passed by and Alethea had managed to remove her writers block. During most of her free time she had sat and wrote down the rest of the story until she had almost finished it. She'd woken early on the day of the tournament and had been struck with inspiration, so much so that she had spent most of the morning writing down the last bit of the story. It was as she reached the last sentence on the last page that she realised that she was late. Waiting for the ink to dry, she shut the book and ran with it in her hands to find Merlin.

Reaching Gaius' room, she knocked on the door but got no answer. It was when she heard a cheer that she realised where Merlin would be. Finding her way out of the castle after having asked for directions a good few times, she managed to find the arena. Walking around the outside, she could see no sign of Merlin in any of the stands and was about to give up when she saw the two familiar figures. Smiling slightly, she walked over to them.

"Sorry I'm a bit late. I was just finishing this for you." Alethea smiled as she handed Merlin the book. She'd been expecting him to say something about being late, but he didn't.

"That's alright. You haven't really missed much."

"Have you managed to find…"

"I…" Alethea watched as Merlin seemed to be considering something. "Actually, I have."

"Oh…"

"So whenever you want to leave." She could hear how sad he sounded when he had said that. Looking at the two men in the arena who were fighting rather fiercely, she wondered whether she deserved to leave these people to recover after everything she had done to them. It was easy to escape and leave others to pick up the pieces, but Alethea didn't want to leave knowing that she had caused all of these things without helping them in some way.

"I'll let you know."

As noon struck, it was Arthur's turn in the arena. Alethea smiled slightly but her gaze was drawn elsewhere.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arthur hadn't expected much. All he had wanted was for everything to be ready for the tournament and Merlin hadn't even done that. He hadn't seen his servant all morning and he had hold of Arthur's armour. Waiting for an hour after sunrise, with still no sign of his idiot servant, Arthur walked to Gaius' tower. He'd left Alethea sleeping and was completely unaware that she was near enough fully recovered. Reaching the door, he had Merlin fetch him his things and help him to prepare for the tournament. Arthur was nervous of course, but he would never show it.

He'd stood at the sidelines, watching as men fought each other. It had been Arthur's idea to have a tournament to distract the villagers from past events. It would also show that Camelot was not so easily defeated. Looking around the stands, Arthur was slightly disappointed to find that Alethea wasn't present to see him in action, although he could understand if she didn't want to see him. After all, it was his sword that had nearly killed her. Seeing that he was up against Sir Bors, a young man, well built and very experienced, Arthur smiled a little.

As the signal came, Arthur attacked and defended, feeling the adrenalin pump through his veins. This was the time to prove himself a worthy Prince in front of his father and his subjects. As he fought against his opponent, his eyes were drawn to two figures stood near the entrance. Seeing them, Arthur was filled with new strength and let out his frustration on the unfortunate Sir Bors. How could Alethea be stood with Merlin when she hadn't been fit to leave her bed only an hour ago? Unless…. He would be having words with them both later. As his opponent fell, Arthur was decreed the winner.

The rest of the afternoon was spent watching the knight's fighting to work out who would be fighting the next day. Arthur was to be up against a Sir Robert who had been a good fighter, although Arthur had picked up on a few flaws in his fighting. Ah well, it would be good fun. Returning to his room to get ready for the feast that would happen that evening, he found Merlin tidying the room whilst Alethea helped him.

"Alethea?"

"Sire, you fought well today. You seem to be a very formidable opponent."

"Since when have you been able to walk around without any pain?"

"This morning sire." Alethea lied, but Arthur didn't detect her deception.

"So you saw the tournament today then?"

"I did. Merlin was telling me who everyone was. I must say that it isn't anything like I have seen before."

"You have seen tournaments?" Merlin asked her. Alethea smiled slightly.

"Not like this one. Now sire, can I have a word with you, alone…" Merlin took the hint and left the room.

"What is it Alethea?"

"I… Arthur, can I just tell you that it's been good knowing you?"

"Huh? Where are you going?"

"Nowhere. I just need to tell you these things. Arthur, you have been very kind to me these past few months. I have not deserved your help and yet you have given it to me. For that I am very grateful. You are one of the kindest people I know and I know that one day you will make a great king. I am glad to have had you as a friend, but Arthur, you and I both know that I do not belong here." She had her eyes cast down to hide her feelings. She didn't want him to see her cry, but he already had.

"You have found a way home?" Arthur asked, inwardly wishing that she wasn't about to say what she was.

"I have. As much as I will hate to leave you and Camelot after all the trouble I have caused, I need to get home. I can't stay any longer. My parents will be missing me and my friends. They need me as much as I need them."

"When will you go?" Arthur asked quietly.

"When I have said my goodbyes."

"Alethea…"

"Arthur?"

"Stay." She looked up and a tear fell from her eye. She didn't want to have to leave, but she was homesick and she knew that if she didn't leave now then she never would. The look in his eyes near enough tore her apart.

"But Arthur…"

"Just hear me out. Please."

"Very well."

"Alethea, it is my fault that this trouble has been caused. If I had not jumped to conclusions then perhaps none of this would have happened. It did though and there's no denying it. You died once and you broke my heart. It was only once I'd buried you that I realised my feelings. I was glad when you returned even if you nearly destroyed the kingdom. Me and my father have forgiven you that as you were under a spell. I've nearly lost you twice. Don't make me lose you a third time."

"I'm so sorry Arthur. But I have to go."

"You don't have to."

"I can't rewrite history. I'm sorry. I have feelings for you too but I cannot stay."

"Then just stay until the tournament is finished? Please?"

"Very well." Alethea smiled slightly as he then stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her. Doing the same, Alethea held him in a tight embrace, her tears leaving a wet patch on his tunic. She didn't want to have to leave and she knew that Arthur didn't want her to go either. However, Alethea knew that she had to cut and run whilst she still could. She wanted to get her life back to normal and she had less chance of it the longer she stayed.

As Arthur went to the banquet that night, her words were still fresh in his mind. She was leaving him, and there was nothing he could do to stop her.


	28. Chapter 28

That evening, Alethea stayed in Arthur's quarters. She hadn't been invited to attend the feast and she had no intentions of arriving there without an invite. As a result, she saw neither Merlin or Arthur, nor Morgana or Gwen that evening. She was determined to say her goodbyes to them before going home and she knew that tonight was the night. She had absolutely no intention of keeping Arthur's promise and had decided to slip away the next day without Arthur's knowledge. It would be kinder on them both. Besides, if she stayed any longer then she would never want to return home. So that was why she would ask Merlin to send her home tomorrow, whilst Arthur was busy fighting and too distracted to notice her disappearance.

Whilst everyone was feasting that evening and the guards were busy enjoying themselves, Alethea had no trouble getting through the corridors. She knew exactly where she was heading and she knew the chances were pretty big that no one would be there. Climbing up the spiral staircase, she tried the door to find it locked. Well that was no matter. She knew a spare key was kept safe in a hidden compartment and so she unlocked the door to the physician's chambers. As expected, it was empty. That suited her. Acquiring pen and paper, she sat down at a tidy bench and began to write her letters. Merlin, she knew, she would say her goodbyes to tomorrow but the others she would not see. Therefore she was going to write them letters of thanks and of farewell. Finding a spare candle, she lit it from one of the others and placed it on the desk before putting pen to paper.

'_Dear Gaius' _she began _'I must thank you for everything you have done for me. You have given me your help, your time and your guidance when I have needed them most. You have been a great help to me during my short time here at Camelot and I am glad to have known you. You have given me the chance to live and discover the joys of life here in my past. You believed me when I thought that no one else would. You have helped me to learn just how friends can come in all shapes and sizes and I class you as one of my dearest. Your knowledge has helped me to discover just how different things can be and I have been very much enlightened. It is with a sad heart that I will leave, for I know that I will never be able to replace you. No one else will have your wisdom nor your knowledge._

_As to Merlin, one day he will be a great man who will make his own mark on the pages of history. He and Arthur will make a great team. His destiny is far greater than any person can imagine, and I should know. But know that he will not get far without your guidance. Yes, of course he may ignore your advice, as everyone does from time to time, but he will learn from his mistakes. He will make a great magician one day, and you will have helped him._

_Now, as for me I ask of you only one thing. Forget me. I was never here. I know that will be hard considering everything I've caused, but if I am remembered then it may well change the future and my past. Once again, I have to thank you for everything that you have done for me._

_Yours,_

_Alethea.'_

Folding over the piece of paper and addressing it, she then began to write the second one. She knew she had some time as she could hear music echoing down the corridors and the songs of men. Shivering slightly in the draught, she began to wish she had brought a cloak but decided she'd manage without.

'_Gwen, though I may not have had the chance to speak to you much, I thought it best to let you know that you have been a great help to me. I wish you well and that in different circumstances I would have gotten the chance to know you better. Thank you for your kindness and help. I am sure that you will be happy for the rest of your life. I ask of you but one thing before I leave Camelot for good. I am certain that Merlin will be in need of a good friend and from the way he has spoken of you, I am sure you will do a good job. I can think of no one better in truth. Look after him. He has hard times ahead of him. Alethea.' _

That had been the easiest one to write. Now she had just two more to write and already she could feel her heart sink. She didn't want to leave, but she knew she had to. It was necessary for all of them. She needed to get home and sit exams, they needed to become the legend that was Camelot.

'_Morgana, _

_thank you for the loan of your dresses. They have been the comfiest that I have ever come across. I have also been told of your defence of me in my trial a good few months ago. I wish you thanks and every success in life. Your belief in sticking up for what you think is right will do you well. Trust me when I say you are well ahead of your time, and that is no insult. You are a fine young woman and I am sure that there will be no one better. I may not have said much whilst I have been here, but I have been aware of your help and kindness and I thank you for it. I am just sorry that there is nothing I can do to repay you. But I must ask of you one last thing, for everybody's sakes. Forget that I was ever here. I know that is difficult considering the trouble I have caused and for that I am truly sorry but please let me forgotten. It is for everyone's goods. It is necessary to stop any changes from occurring in your future and my past._

_Yours,_

_Alethea.'_

And then there was only one more letter to write. This would be the hardest one, even though she had already said her goodbyes to him, sort of. She needed to settle her mind so that she wouldn't always be feeling guilty about leaving him like this.

'_Arthur'_ she paused for a moment, working out just exactly what she was going to write. She was suddenly all too aware of his scent on her clothes and her skin still refused to forget his touch. How she would miss him when she returned home. If she remembered him when she got home that is. Now that was a scary thought. Looking at the blank page, she heard the music die down, silence and then cheers. Quite a few people would be waking up with hangovers, she thought and smiled slightly.

'_Prince of Camelot, I am ever so sorry to break our promise but I am afraid that if I stay any longer I will never be able to leave. I never was any good when it came to goodbyes, so I hope you'll forgive me for my cowardice. I'll have gone by the time you get this letter and there will be no stopping me. Chances are I'll never return.' _She paused for a moment, feeling a lump in her throat but she refused to cry.

'_I won't forget you or my time here. None of it was your fault. It was mine. I am sorry for everything I have put you through. I know it can't have been easy' _She smiled. Of course it can't have been.

'_Thank you for everything. For defending me and doing all that you could to save me. You have been a great friend to me during my time here. I am sure that I won't ever forget that, nor will I forget you.' _A tear fell onto the paper, smudging the ink. She didn't care.

'_Now I ask just one thing of you, but this will probably be the most difficult thing I could ever ask of you. I need you to forget me. I know that this will be hard, but please just do this one thing for me.' _She smiled slightly. She doubted that he actually would be able to forget her.

'_And know this, Arthur Pendragon. One day you will make a great king, perhaps even the greatest king that there will ever be, I have faith in that. You are one of the nicest people I have ever met and I am certain that you will remain so. I also know that you will be angry when you discover that I have gone. Don't blame Merlin. I forced him to come with me so that I wouldn't get lost. He has helped me in so many ways and it was not his fault. I simply needed someone to show me the way. Be easy on him. He may not show it but I reckon you'll never find another servant as loyal as him in the whole country. _

_Now, you are feasting while I write this and I am sure you will have just won another round in the tournament when you read this letter. You are a great fighter. No one I know could ever match your talents with sword and shield. And now I must go. I know you may not have spoken your feelings for me aloud, but know that I return them with all my heart._

_All my love,_

_Alethea.'_

Carefully folding the paper, she wrote Arthur's name on it and placed it safely with the other three letters before returning to Arthur's room. She would deliver the letters the next morning whilst everyone was at the tournament. Sitting down by the window, she stared at the night sky, certain that she would never see such a beautiful sight again. Some time must have passed by as Arthur returned well after midnight to find her still sat looking at the stars. He'd obviously had his fair share of drinks but Alethea said nothing. She simply smiled and let him sleep in his own bed for the first time in over a month.

As he slept, she turned her gaze away from the night sky outside and instead took to gazing at Arthur. He didn't know that this night was her last. He certainly did not know what she planned to do. In fact, Alethea knew that Arthur thought that she would keep her promise. Usually she did keep them, but this was one she had to break. Watching his sleep, Alethea felt a pang of guilt. She knew she was about to break his heart and if there had been any other way then she wouldn't do this. As it was, this was the only way.

As the dark sky softened to the pastels of dawn, Alethea smiled a little as the young Prince opened his eyes. This would be the last time either of them saw each other and only one of them knew it.

"Alethea…" Arthur asked after washing his face with the water in the basin.

"Yes?"

"Will you accompany me to tonight's feast?"

"Arthur…"

"Hmm?"

"I would be honoured and delighted." She smiled, not daring to let herself think of not going. As he began to get ready for the day, Alethea tried to help him out where she could. It was the least she could do to pay for her future betrayal. Handing him his sword, he smiled slightly before taking Alethea's hand and bringing her closer to him. Held in his embrace, their eyes met and Alethea hid all of her deceit deep down inside her, for his were eyes that could penetrate the soul. Moving closer, their foreheads met and very soon Arthur's lips were merged with Alethea's. Kissing him back, Alethea knew that Arthur knew that she had absolutely no intention of going to the feast. This was his way of saying farewell without actually saying the words. This actually did nothing to help Alethea remove her guilt. Nor did it do her any good as it brought her feelings to the surface. However, she didn't mind. She was kissing Prince Arthur, soon to be the legendary King.

Breaking off, neither of them said anything as he left for the tournament. Seeing that he would not return to his room until after she had gone, Alethea placed his letter on his pillow before going to find Merlin, on her way dropping off Morgana's and Gwen's letters in their empty rooms.

Going to the arena, Alethea found Gaius and Merlin in the same spot that they were in the day before. She smiled brightly, but it couldn't hide her thoughts from the two men.

"When?" That's all Merlin could ask. He could read her like a book.

"I've made my decision."

"I know. You're going."

"Yes."

"So when?"

"Today, if possible?"

"So soon?"

"It's not anyone here, just I need to go."

"Very well. Today it is then." Merlin said as Alethea then turned to Gaius and handed him a letter.

"Best read it this evening." She told him.

"Alright then." As Gaius placed the paper into his sleeve, Alethea turned back to Merlin.

"So what time today?" the young warlock asked.

"Whenever Arthur begins his fight."

"So at noon?"

"If that's when he's fighting." She knew that she was taking the cowards way out but she didn't really mind. She was just desperate to get home. She needed to see her family and friends again and try to return to normality the best she could. Turning her attention to the arena, she felt her nerves twitch. She knew that this was her being anxious to get home and all too soon noon arrived. Seeing Arthur walk out into the arena looking very handsome and chivalrous, Alethea turned to Merlin and laughed when she saw that he had already retrieved her things. Saying goodbye to Gaius and one last look at Camelot and it's court, Alethea followed Merlin into the forest, her bag swung over her shoulder and her coat over her arm.

Leaving the town of Camelot for the last time, Alethea took one last look and could not resist. Taking her phone out of her bag, she took a photograph of the legendary castle before running to catch up with Merlin. They didn't speak as they walked, and Alethea was somewhat glad. She doubted she would be able to talk without crying. After all, she was about to turn her back on the place of her dreams and very good friends. She also knew that Merlin would not be very happy with her wanting to leave. She could understand how he felt, but she felt guilty enough already. As they stopped at a familiar clearing, Merlin smiled gently and Alethea knew immediately that he didn't want to do this.

"Here?"

"Yes."

"Thank you Merlin." She said, taking a deep breath. "For everything."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes. I have to leave whilst ii still can."

"You won't stay?"

"I can not. It is for the sake everyone else rather than for mine."

"Then this is goodbye?"

"It would seem so." she smiled softly. "Merlin, I need to tell you something before I go."

"Yes?"

"Thank you for being such a great friend. You have been such a great help to me since I first arrived. You'll make a great wizard one day." She smiled, blinking away her tears. "You really will, and even now you are a fantastic guy. I can guarantee I will never forget you or what you have done for me."

"Alethea, please stay… Just for a little longer."

"I'm sorry Merlin. I can't. You can keep the book by the way as a keepsake from me. Just don't let anyone else read it. And I need you to do something else."

"What?" She looked away, gazing at her feet.

"Forget me. It needn't be instantly but..."

"No."

"Merlin…"

"No. Why should I? You are the only person who I can talk to openly. You understand me."

"But I can't stay. If you won't forget me then at least don't let my name be written in the history books. It may change the future."

"You're not going anywhere."

"But Merlin, please. I can't stay any longer." she pleaded with him.

"Why? Why should I let you leave?"

"Because if I stay I shall die of a broken heart."

"And if you go I will die of a broken heart."

"I have absolutely no intention of staying."

"Then I'll come with you."

"You'd never survive." She told him and they both knew it was true.

"I'm your only way…"

"And my destiny is to return home. Yours is to stay here. Someone has to look after Arthur and God knows that I am not that person."

"Don't speak to me about destiny." He snapped. Alethea sighed.

"Merlin, please. I want us to part as friends, not enemies."

"Then go." A few moments later an archway formed at one side of the clearing, the space between the stone being transparent. She walked towards it, her heart racing. This was her last chance to change her mind and stay for a little while longer.

"The chances are I won't return."

"I know." Merlin said softly and Alethea swore that she could see tears in his eyes. She smiled gently, blinking away her own tears.

"Thank you Merlin. For everything." Turning to him, she found him by her side. Hugging him, she smiled. "Now I really must go."

"You won't stay?"

"You know I can't."

"It was worth a try. Now go, before I change my mind."

"I'll regret this later. Farewell Merlin."

"Good bye Alethea."

Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and walked through the portal.


	29. Chapter 29

Arthur had quickly gotten himself ready for the feast before leaving Alethea in his room. He felt slightly guilty for leaving her there on her own but he knew that she could not join him tonight. Besides, if what she had said earlier was the truth then Arthur didn't want to risk her doing too much in one day. After all, that would only send her toppling back down again and he didn't want that. So he went to the feast alone to celebrate the days victories and enjoy himself, though her words kept repeating in his mind. She was going to leave, and there was almost certainly nothing that he himself could say to stop her.

Looking around the banqueting hall, Arthur saw Merlin stood to one side in one of the corners with something in his hands. He seemed to be reading something and Arthur wanted to know what it was that he was reading. Arthur also wanted Merlin to do something for him. After all, if anyone could persuade Alethea to stay, Merlin was the one, and Arthur was sure of it. Going over to him, he found his servant stood smiling slightly as Merlin immediately shut the book and hid it from sight at Arthur's sudden appearance.

"Merlin, I need you to do something for me."

"Yes sire?"

"I need you to speak to Alethea."

"Sire?"

"She wishes to leave…"

"And yet you want her to stay?"

"Yes."

"Why ask me?"

"She will listen to you."

"Then I will talk to her but I cannot guarantee that she will listen."

"Just do what you can Merlin, that's all I ask."

"Then I shall do my best sire."

Leaving Merlin to his book, wondering why his servant would be reading when he had more important things to do like keeping cups filled with wine, Arthur went and greeted his fellow knights. This did two things: one, made sure there were no bad feelings between any of them and two, gave Arthur a chance to spot any weaknesses in the men. Everything has a purpose and an advantage and Arthur would certainly make use of this one. As the music played and toasts were made, Arthur had no idea of time, although he was going easy on the drink. He didn't want to have a hangover the next day when it came to his turn in the tournament. After all, he had to make his father proud. Returning to his room at the same time as everyone else, Arthur fell asleep in his bed, completely unaware of Alethea's eyes gazing at him.

He woke to find Alethea sat by the window with her gaze being drawn inside. The sky outside was a pale gold and he could tell it wasn't long after dawn. Smiling slightly as he rinsed his face with some water, he turned to Alethea. She hadn't left him just yet, which was a bonus, and Arthur wondered if this was a sign that she'd keep her promise to him.

"Alethea…"

"Yes?" He didn't notice the look in her eyes as he was simply too interested in actually asking her this one thing.

"Will you accompany me to tonight's feast?"

"Arthur…"

"Hmm?"

"I would be honoured and delighted." What Arthur did not completely register was the look of guilt in her eyes. Getting ready for the day ahead of him, he smiled as Alethea helped him where she could. Taking his sword from her, he placed it on his belt but kept hold of her hand and brought her closer. Their eyes met and Arthur realised Alethea's true intentions. Their foreheads met and Arthur knew that this was the last time he would see her. The only time for him to say goodbye to her. The last chance for him to tell her his feelings. Pretty soon their lips had met and Arthur savoured the taste of her. All of his feelings for her were poured into that one kiss and he knew that this was his final chance to tell her that he loved her. He didn't say it though.

Going to the tournament, Arthur watched the competition and told himself to look for weaknesses in the fighter's attack. However, his mind was elsewhere. He was reminded of all of the times he had been with Alethea. He couldn't help but smile when he thought of her first few days in Camelot, being scared and alone without a clue as to who she was. Then there had been her trial where Arthur had felt compelled to defend her and let her escape, even giving her a helping hand. He was reminded of the sadness of discovering she was dead and then the guilt when he had almost killed her. Now she was going to leave him once more for a third and final time. He'd lost her, and deep down within his heart he knew that he would miss her. After all, she was the kind of girl who wasn't easily forgotten.

Looking around, the young Pendragon smiled when he saw Alethea stood talking to Merlin. Perhaps she would stay, but Arthur was too far away to see her expression. All too soon it was Arthur's turn in the arena and he was up against Sir Robert. He didn't notice Merlin and Alethea suddenly disappearing as he brought his sword to meet his opponents. In fact, he didn't notice until after he had defeated Sir Robert and was holding his sword at the young knight's head. Letting the young man walk away to the sound of cheers for Arthur, the Prince looked around at his future subjects and noticed no sign of Alethea or Merlin. As his was the last fight, people began to make their way home and Arthur was complimented by his own men. He was cheered and patted on the back and Arthur felt happy, but also slightly worried. Had Alethea slipped away whilst he was distracted?

It was when he reached his room and found no sign of her that he knew the answer. He had been looking forward to telling her of his victory but she was nowhere to be seen and all of his joy disappeared. Looking around the room, he found no trace of her except for a half filled goblet on the table. Going to his bed and sitting on the edge of it, something caught Arthur's eye. Picking up the folded piece of paper from his pillow, he unfolded it and saw that the letter was in Alethea's hand. She'd gone. He didn't even have to read it to know that she had already gone. He read it anyway.

'_Arthur, Prince of Camelot, I am ever so sorry to break our promise but I am afraid that if I stay any longer I will never be able to leave. I never was any good when it came to goodbyes, so I hope you'll forgive me for my cowardice.'_ Forgive her? She'd betrayed his trust but he knew why. If she had stayed much longer, she would not have wanted to leave. In fact, she had the courage to go now whereas she would have lost that courage later.

' _I'll have gone by the time you get this letter and there will be no stopping me. Chances are I'll never return.' _How could she return? It had only been by accident that she had arrived here.

'_I won't forget you or my time here. None of it was your fault. It was mine. I am sorry for everything I have put you through. I know it can't have been easy' _Well that was an understatement, Arthur thought and smiled slightly. And her fault? It was surely his, for he had put her through much more than she had put him through.

'_Thank you for everything. For defending me and doing all that you could to save me. You have been a great friend to me during my time here. I am sure that I won't ever forget that, nor will I forget you.' _Who could forget their time together and the events that had occurred? He certainly couldn't.

'_Now I ask just one thing of you, but this will probably be the most difficult thing I could ever ask of you. I need you to forget me. I know that this will be hard, but please just do this one thing for me.' _Forget her? How could he actually forget the one he loved? He couldn't. He could not do what she asked. It was too much. She had captured his heart, and now she was breaking it with her words.

'_And know this, Arthur Pendragon. One day you will make a great king, perhaps even the greatest king that there will ever be, I have faith in that. You are one of the nicest people I have ever met and I am certain that you will remain so.'_ A great king? Now that would depend on what happened next, but he also knew to trust her words. After all, she did know better than any of them.

'_I also know that you will be angry when you discover that I have gone. Don't blame Merlin. I forced him to come with me so that I wouldn't get lost. He has helped me in so many ways and it was not his fault. I simply needed someone to show me the way. Be easy on him. He may not show it but I reckon you'll never find another servant as loyal as him in the whole country.' _Merlin had gone with her? He had betrayed Arthur's trust and helped Alethea to go instead of persuading her to stay. How could he do such a thing?

'_Now, you are feasting while I write this and I am sure you will have just won another round in the tournament when you read this letter. You are a great fighter. No one I know could ever match your talents with sword and shield. And now I must go. I know you may not have spoken your feelings for me aloud, but know that I return them with all my heart._

_All my love,_

_Alethea.'_

The paper fell from his hands and slowly and gently onto the floor. She was gone. She was never coming back and Arthur could not go and bring her back, nor visit her. He could not do anything about it, unless he could stop her before she actually left. Sprinting to the stables, he found a horse already saddled and, ignoring the shouts of the man the horse had been saddled for, Arthur galloped as quickly as the horse could go towards the forest. He had to stop her. She couldn't leave him just yet. Not without saying goodbye.

The town of Camelot was soon out of sight and the trees whipped at him as Arthur rode through the forest. His surroundings were a blend of greens and browns but soon Arthur found them. Getting off his horse, he ran into the clearing but found he was too late. She was already stepping into an archway. She seemed to hesitate but before Arthur could do or say anything, she was gone.

Gone forever.


	30. Chapter 30

**Thanks to all of you who have kept reviewing. I am glad who have liked but sadly and inevitably all good things must come to an end****…**** Or sort of one anyway.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Arthur was devastated. She was gone. She was well and truly gone. He would never see her again. He had been too late. He couldn't stop her from leaving him and now he had lost her for the third and final time. What hurt most was the fact that Merlin had been the last face she had seen at Camelot. Feeling his heart break, Arthur stared at the space that Alethea had been stood only a few minutes ago. How could she have gone without saying anything? She couldn't just leave him. There had to be a way to bring her back, there simply just had to be.

Staying where he was, Arthur felt a lump in his throat. He never cried, and he had no intention to start now, but the thought of never seeing her again was simply too much. He had buried her once, killed her and now he had been unable to stop her. He would never see her eyes or hold her in his embrace. He would never be able to get her on good terms with his father or persuade her to stay in Camelot just for a little while longer. He would never watch her sleep or make her smile again. He would never be able to take her with him around Camelot or teach her to ride or even have a friendly sword match against her. There had been so much he had been planning to do with her during her stay, but fate had been against him right from the start. Arthur did not believe in destiny and yet he knew that they were not destined to be together.

Arthur had no idea just why she had gone. Had it been his fault? After all, he had been the one who had set events in motion. Was it he who had made her feel like she had to leave? Or was it the fact that he loved her and had not told her? She knew of his feelings and had written hers down on a piece of paper. She seemed to have more courage than any of his men. If she could leave now just when she could have everything then she was brave indeed. She could have had fame and friends in high places and yet she had chosen to find a way to her own time. Was she there now, with her friends and happy being in a safe place? Or did she feel guilt and regret and loss like he did? Did she even remember him? These were questions that Arthur would never actually find the answers to.

Time must have passed by and Arthur still did not move. He had devoted so much time to her. He had done everything that he could to save her from the executioner's axe and yet had found that his attempts had been in vain. He had never felt so broken as he had done when he had carried her lifeless body to the woods and buried her. He had not known then that he had loved her as much as he did. He still could not shake the memory of her still and peaceful body lying in the ground. And he had then spent two slow months trying to forget her and becoming the heir to the throne, just as everyone wanted to be. He had done everything to try and take his mind off of her and yet he still thought of her each day. When Camelot began fighting among themselves, Arthur knew the main reason. He had distanced himself from his father because of what Uther had done to Alethea and had somehow managed to cause civil war. He didn't regret that day though. That day had brought her back to him, even if he had unknowingly nearly killed her. When he had discovered just exactly what he had done, Arthur would have done anything to save her, even if it cost him his own life. That was just how much she meant to him.

He had spent so much time by her bedside afterwards and he could never forgive himself for the pain he had inflicted on her. He had rarely left her bedside during her recovery and had soothed her as much as he could. He had done everything that was humanly possible to keep her alive. He hadn't realised that she had felt like a bird in a gilded cage. He had been too wrapped up in his own guilt to notice her misery and then he had been busy trying to get his kingdom back to how it originally was. He had not realised at the time just what he was doing to her. Now it was too late to change anything. Aware that he was not alone, his sadness soon turned into anger.

"How could you? How could you do this to me Merlin?"

"I… Arthur, I did what I could." the young man answered.

"You betrayed me. You never had any intention of persuading her to stay here, did you?"

"I did. I wanted her to stay almost as much as you did. Do you really think that you were the only one who wanted her to stay?"

"No, but I asked you…" Arthur was cut off.

"And I did what I could. It is not my fault that she came and asked me to show her the way to her one way ticket to home. Perhaps if you had not nearly killed her then she would have stayed."

"I did not know that it was her at the time."

"I wasn't referring to that. It was your fault that she got into this mess in the first place!"

"You forget your place Merlin…" Arthur warned, all too aware of just how much his servant's words were cutting through him.

"Do you think it is easy knowing that she will not return? She was a very good friend to me, right from the day she arrived. Perhaps if you had not pushed her away…"

"Pushed her away? Merlin, I loved her more than even life itself. Why would I make her leave?"

"I do not know, but she left for a reason."

"She missed her home, I can understand that, but why today of all days?" Arthur asked rhetorically. "You know of science. Is there a way to bring her back?"

"Only by magic."

"The portal?"

"Looked to be magic."

"Who?" Merlin said nothing. "Who Merlin? I do not care if it is against the law. I need her back!" Arthur said, shaking his servant by the shoulders. Merlin still said nothing. He could not tell his secret and even if he did reopen the portal, he would unleash more than one person. He had sent Alethea home but he had also probably sent her into the arms of a murderer.

"Fine. There is no way?"

"No way at all Arthur."

"Then she has gone from us forever."

"It would seem so." Kicking the ground, Arthur saw something in the grass where the portal had been. Going over to it, he bent down and found a silver pendant reflecting the sun. It was hers. Sighing as he picked it up, Arthur walked back to where his horse was happily munching on some grass and took the reigns. He was no longer in the mood for riding and instead began to slowly walk back towards Camelot, his shoulders slumped with his servant walking beside him in silence.

Night soon fell on the kingdom of Camelot and a solemn Arthur attended the feast. It had been difficult being in his room without thinking of Alethea and now he was at the feast which she had promised to attend with him. Merlin was nowhere to be seen and Morgana was avoiding him. Even Uther seemed to stay away. It was almost as if everyone else had known that Alethea was leaving except him. Left to wallow in his misery and self pity, Arthur sat down on one of the tables, simply watching as the world moved without him. He had been given so many chances and now he was regretting not taking them. How could he not regret them? Perhaps if he had said something then she would have stayed. Or perhaps she would have gone anyway. Drowning his sorrows, he was completely unaware of his men carrying him to his room or of time passing by.

Merlin, on the other hand, had returned to Camelot after his argument with Arthur and had gone up to his room. He didn't know which felt worse. The guilt of deceiving Alethea or the guilt of being disloyal. He knew he could soon bring Alethea back, but he also knew that there was a risk of bringing Nimueh back as well, for he had near enough used the same spell to make her disappear. He didn't know exactly what to do. He knew that he certainly could not face the feast tonight. Claiming that he was ill, Merlin was told by Gaius that he was to stay in his room. That had suited Merlin fine. He had wanted to finish reading Alethea's book anyway. It may just cheer him up reading all of the mistakes that were believed by her.

It was as he opened the book and flicked through the last few pages that a small slip of paper fell out from between the paper. Picking it up, Merlin saw what it said and immediately guilt swept over him. He had betrayed her and he had thrown her out of the pan and into the fire. He had stopped her from having to choose between him and Arthur, but at the cost of her freedom. The note said just three words, and Merlin simply placed the paper back in between the pages. Question was, what mattered more: Alethea or the future of Camelot?

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

At the same time as Arthur had received his letter, Morgana and Gwen had found theirs. It had been yet another good day at the tournament and Arthur had won yet again. No surprise there then. Morgana and her maid had then gone to Morgana's chambers to get ready for tonight's feast. As Morgana had been brushing her hair, Gwen was finding a gown when she had found the two letters.

"What've you got there?"

"Two letters. One for you and one for me."

"Who from?"

"I can't say that I recognise the writing." Taking the letter from Gwen, Morgana opened it and began to read, smiling slightly before her face fell. This was not good news. If Alethea was gone then Arthur would be devastated and with that sorceress, Nimueh was it?, still on the loose then Camelot had no hope. If anything, Alethea could probably have helped them to defeat her. Now hey would have to rely on brute force, and what good was that against magic? Someone once said that you had to fight fire with fire and yet practising magic was against the law. Even helping a magician carried the death penalty, so what could they possibly do?

Re-reading the letter just to make sure that she had not missed anything, Morgana then folded it and placed it on her dressing table. Looking over to Gwen, she found that her friend was smiling softly. Both were about to say something when they heard a horse galloping as fast as it could towards thee forest. They didn't even need to look to know that it was Arthur. Truth be told, Alethea's disappearance had not really surprised either of them. Gwen had suspected that something like this could happen and Morgana had simply just been able to tell. In fact, both of them had noticed Alethea and Merlin vanishing during Arthur's turn in the tournament. They hadn't thought much of it until now, and even if they had they couldn't have warned Arthur in time. Now all they had to do was hope that the prince would not mope around the castle for months on end.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Why was it that everything had to go wrong? Each of her plans had always failed because of that poncy idiot who thought he knew everything of the old ways. How could a boy actually manage to defeat her? That wasn't right. It couldn't be. A boy who looked like he was snatched from his mother could not defeat a powerful sorceress who had spent half of her life studying the old religion. The fact that she was now using magic for evil had nothing to do with the fact that this nitwit could somehow outdo her.

Things had been going fine. The plan was going perfectly. Alethea had been the good little soldier, fighting her way through the crowds who were fighting among themselves until she had reached the Prince. She hadn't suspected that her soldier would turn against her. She hadn't expected Alethea to start doubting her words and stop her fight. In fact, Nimueh had been hoping that all of her hard work would have paid off and that she would finally get her revenge on the man who had caused the death of so many of her kind, and she would not have to get her hands dirty. After all, the young Pendragon was not destined to die by her hands. It had been too much to ask.

Even the dragon was defeated by the rabble of peasants and noblemen. Yes, some of the castle and half of Camelot had been burnt to a cinder but the royal family still lived. That was no good. And Alethea had changed her mind and the blonde prince had gone and killed her. Oh, it had been fun torturing his mind, making him choose between his father and the girl he loved. Nimueh had known that Alethea would have a use no matter what. Of course, she had had no intention of healing Alethea. After all, Nimueh did not specialise in making people happy, only in creating chaos and misery. After all, what was the point in magic if you couldn't use it to cause trouble?

Even as a girl Nimueh had enjoyed causing trouble, and now she was stronger than ever. She had not enjoyed seeing her kindred slaughtered by King Uther and ever since she had been bent on revenge. She would probably have already had it by now if that idiot had not have stopped her attempts. She had tried to remove him from this Earth and that hadn't worked because of the prince. Damn him and his conscience! If only she could find a way to remove Merlin, Arthur and Uther at the same time and leave Camelot open for her to takeover. If only she could do that then she could have her revenge and bring magic back to the Kingdom at the same time. She would kill two birds with one stone.

She had had Arthur and Uther both at her mercy that day. She held the power of life and death in her hands and so had decided to make most of the situation. She would probably have managed to kill Uther, remove Arthur and finish Alethea off at the same time. After all, Alethea had gone and served her purpose, even if she had failed her task. What Nimueh had not been expecting was for Merlin to arrive and for her to be suddenly catapulted to…well, wherever it was that she was.

She was basically nowhere. She was surrounded by trees and grass which could quite frankly be anywhere. There was hardly any noise and there were no birds singing, nor were there any clouds in the sky. She'd tried using her magic but it wasn't strong enough to get her away from this place. She had gone and used most of her reserves during the fight for Camelot. She made a mental note that next time she might be as well as to raise an army before attacking such a strong fortress. That way she may just have a chance of actually succeeding.

Having no idea how much time had passed by, Nimueh was formulating a plan for revenge on Merlin. Alethea was kept out of the picture as she would be dead and buried by now. Well, Nimueh had brought her out of her own time, allowed her to trick herself, capture Arthur's heart and then be helped to escape. Nimueh had seen everything that would happen because of this one girl. She had known that she could easily make use of her and had taken Alethea out of her time slightly earlier than she was supposed to go. Yes, she had been always fated to be brought back to the Golden Days of Camelot, but Nimueh had just tweaked it slightly so that the girl could be used to her advantage. It was as she was planning that Nimueh noticed a strange rippling in the air and a portal formed. Looking on the other side, she found the girl stood there with tears in her eyes. She was alive? And leaving… Hmm, now this most certainly could be used to her advantage, especially since her reserves of magic were now fully restored…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alethea had hesitated when she had reached the portal. She knew that this was her last chance to actually stay in Camelot for a little longer and she so wanted to stay a little bit longer. She didn't though. Her need to see her family was far greater than that of staying. She had wanted to stay and help Arthur and Merlin defeat Nimueh when she inevitably returned. She had wanted to stay and enjoy watching tournaments, knights being trained and seeing the mythical creatures that existed here in Camelot. She wanted to get on good terms with Uther and friends with Morgana and Gwen. In fact, she changed her mind. She wanted to stay just for a little bit longer, but her feet would not listen and she was dragged through time.

Landing in yet another disgruntled heap in the middle of somewhere, Alethea checked that no bones were broken and smiled slightly before realising that her necklace had gone. She'd lost it, probably when travelling and she was not going to have the chance to find it. Sighing as she realised that she hadn't had the chance to change her mind, she looked back to the portal to find it disappearing. She ran towards it but she was too late. It had already gone.

Tears of frustration formed in her eyes. She had gone and lost her chance to stay in a place of legend. She would never see any of them again. She could remember everything that had happened and in some respects that was worse than actually forgetting. She didn't want to remember Arthur's touch or Merlin's laughter or anything else like that. It was just too painful. Looking at the gown she was still wearing, Alethea sighed. She hadn't had the chance to get changed and so she had left her t shirt behind. She'd left three things now and she was sure that not one of them out of Gaius, Morgana, Gwen, Arthur and Merlin would actually forget her. She was also sure that she would not forget them. Sat on the ground, she looked around her, trying to work out just where exactly she was.

It was very quiet which was unusual for her hometown, and there were no buildings to be seen. There were trees everywhere but there were no birds. The sky was a pale blue with light coming from somewhere. She couldn't be home, could she? After all, this was nowhere near what her home was like. She was nowhere that she actually knew and it was then that she noticed that she was not alone. She was being watched by the one woman who had caused so much trouble and Alethea felt fearful. She had not done as she was asked and there was no doubt that she would pay for her disobedience.

"Hello Alethea."

"Nimueh…" She whispered. She was anywhere but home and for one moment Alethea wondered if Merlin had actually intended this before a bolt of energy caused her to fall into darkness, Nimueh's laugh ringing in her ears…

When she came to, Alethea found herself to be tied up tight with rope whilst Nimueh stood watching her, a cruel smile on her lips. Alethea went to speak but found herself gagged. She could not move nor could she speak. There was nothing she could do to stop Nimueh from putting her plan for revenge into practise.

"I should thank Merlin when I see him. It'll be his fault that Camelot will be ruled by a sorceress and not Pendragon's. And the best bit will be the fact that it won't be me who does it." Alethea's mind began to figure out just exactly what Nimueh was going to do.

"It will be you. You needn't struggle. I'll let you out in good time. And besides, you want to return, do you not? I can do that for you." The air began to shimmer again as Nimueh incanted some words and began to change. Alethea stared wide eyed. Nimueh was no longer there. Instead Alethea was staring at a mirror image of herself.

"I would stay and keep you company, but I have things to do. See you later." And with a wave, Nimueh was gone. Alethea screamed out but was choked by the gag. She struggled to break herself free but it was no good. Camelot would lose it's King and Arthur would lose his life and there was nothing she could do.

Nimueh, on the other hand, smiled. It was dark when she arrived in the castle and now all she had to do was string Arthur along. How hard could that be? Smiling, Nimueh walked through the corridors. She had returned and this time there would be no stopping her.


End file.
